Oddest Collision
by BeautifulSupernova
Summary: Seaford. The place where the Davenports, Shake it up crew, Wasabi Warriors and their friends meet. Though evil still lurks around and won't stop till it gets what it wants. This is the place where the puzzle pieces come together. When these three worlds collide it is one huge adventure. *Imagination is only owned* [Complete]
1. Oddest Collision

**Mission Creek, California**

_Bree's POV_

Mr. Davenport was explaining to us our new mission. Every time in every explanation his ego is involved some how. Let's be fair, when was it not present.

"This mission is important. Your mission will be in Seaford. No matter what happens try not to glitch. Nobody must find out about your bionics, okay?" Mr. Davenport told us.

We we're use to hearing him say that. It's what kept us close together.

When he left the lab, we started to pack our stuff. It was easy for me because of my speed. Soon Adam, Chase and I were all ready to go.

"Oh I wonder how Seaford will be like! Hope there are many cute guys in Seaford!" I leap in joy.

"Bree, we're going there for a mission not to get dates," Chase said, while crushing my dreams.

"Whatever you're just jealous!" I snap at him.

"Of what? I can get a date if I want," Chase replied back.

"No you can't." Adam and I said shaking our heads with doubt.

We headed out of the house to the car. No helicopter, no nothing, just a car. Davenport said we would travel in a car to keep suspicions low. For Leo this was a vacation. For me, this is some what a vacation, but I'll be working. Mr. Davenport and Tasha were in the front, Leo, Chase and I were in the middle and Adam sat in the back. This trip was going to be a while.

Leo and I were playing I spy because that's pretty much what we could think of to let time fly by.

"I spy something green with white," I said.

"The sign! I'm too awesome for this game!" Leo chanted.

"Wait, let me try. I spy something short and weak," Adam said close to Chase's ear.

I laughed at this because we know who he meant, it was obvious.

"It's Chase!" I screamed in laughter.

"Haha, very funny," He mocked as he hit Adam in the head.

We've been sitting in the car for hours. I'm really tired, yet I'm trying not to go to sleep. Sleep is beating me.

Chase's POV

I was listening to music while looking out the window. Adam had fallen asleep, I even think drool is coming out of his mouth. Leo was busy playing a video game. Tasha had fallen asleep, just like Bree did. Mr. Davenport looked tired, yet he kept driving.

Just a few more hours to get to Seaford. Who would I meet there? If I meet anyone there, will they be nice to me? Everyone treats me like I'm a nobody, well except for Mr. Davenport and Tasha, sometimes Leo. It's always Bree and Adam saying mean things to me. Just because I'm nerdy and a little bit younger than them means nothing.

All this thinking is making me tired. Hope by the time I wake up we're in Seaford.

**Chicago, Illinois**

_Rocky's POV_

Cece had signed us up for a dance competition in Seaford. I asked her not to, but she did anyway. Typical Cece. Now it has turned into a vacation. My whole family is going, so is Cece's family even her step brother Logan.

Logan and I are good friends, but Ty and Cece are against our friendship. I went to Cece's apartment to check if they were ready to go.

"Cece open up."

Surprise, surprise, Logan opened the door.

"Hey Rocky."

"Hey. Are you guys ready to leave? My family is just getting the luggage in the car."

"Yeah, we're just trying to get Flynn to leave some of his video games." He said while pointing at Flynn.

"No! You people will not separate me from my life!" Flynn held his console with a tight grip.

"Ok then. See you later."

I walk to my car ready for Seaford, ready for the competition.

Cece's POV

I'm so glad Rocky and I are going to be in a competition. I jumped in joy. The bad news is my soon-to-be step brother was coming. Bummer.

It was summer so we could stay over there for some time. Logan and Flynn were talking about boy stuff that I could care less about. I text Rocky throughout part of the trip.

Cece: Hey hey hey

Rocky: Hey hey hey

Cece: hows ur ride going

Rocky: It's not that bad since its only the four of us. How's your car ride?

Cece: Terrible! I can't stand Flynn and Logan talking. Logan is annoying me! Help meeeee!

Rocky: Maybe after the car ride lol

Cece: I so dislike you right now!

Our conversation lasted for hours.I could text until whatever time I want. It's not like my mom is going to yell at me or anything.

**Seaford, California**

_Kim's POV_

We were in the dojo practicing like always. Brody came in after Sloane. They were now part of our dojo.

"Hey have you guys heard of the dance competition! It's going to be held here at Seaford." Brody announced.

"I heard some dancers are from Chicago!" I squealed.

"And guess who got us tickets." Sloane had got us each a ticket.

"Oh my gosh Sloane thank you! You're the best!"

I came up to her and hugged her. This was going to be the first time I ever saw a dance competition. I started training again, but this time with Jack.

I've had a minor crush on him since the day I met him. Everyone expects a romantic setting and everything for a relationship. I'd rather have a fun, full of adventure relationship.

After we finished practicing we went to Falafel Phil's for some food.

"I don't know what hurts more the hummus burning in my colon or love." Jerry stated.

"Jerry you're in love?" Milton asked.

"Oh no, it's just I always hear people talk about how love hurts." he explained.

We talked about the dance competition and other things too.

_Leo's POV_

"FINALLY SEAFORD! FINALLY GROUND!" I yelled.

I couldn't stand being in the car anymore.

"Ok for right now if you want to have fun for a little while, there's a mall over there." Big D. said pointing to a mega building. "Just be back at 7."

Bree was overly excited.

"Oh yay I can't wait to go shopping." She clapped her hands like some rich girl, oh wait she is a rich girl.

Adam, Bree, Chase and I headed for the mall. It was surprisingly bigger than I thought. We went to one part of the mall, it had a fountain in the middle with a bunch of stores around it.

Some people like around our age came out from the restaurant. They started heading to a dojo right across.

"It's time to make new friends," I said.

They looked at me weirdly, but they followed and didn't ask questions..

"Hey, I'm Leo Dooley." I extended my arm out waiting for a shake.

"Nice to meet you I'm Jack."

He gave a rough shake, my hands felt way too delicate. Jack also introduced his friends. The blonde girl next to him kept looking at Bree and Chase, it was kinda creepy.

"I'm Kim and are those your siblings?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is Adam, Bree and Chase Davenport. They're actually my step brothers and sister." They all said hi.

"They look like Brody and Sloane. It's like long lost twins." Milton said shockingly.

"Yeah, but we're bio—"

"Different." Chase said cutting off Adam's sentence.

Adam was already completely lost in this conversation "Who's Brody and Sloane?"

"Some of our friends. Maybe I can get them to the dojo and we can all hang out there." Jack explained.

We all agreed with Jack and went our separate ways for a while.

_Logan's POV_

We finally arrived at Seaford. I can't wait to see Rocky after that long ride and maybe get away from Cece.

Cece spotted a mall close by, she literally begged Georgia to let her go to the mall. Now I can use this video for blackmailing.

Rocky got off her car and went to the mall with Cece. I came along cause I have nothing else better to do.

When I entered the mall I saw a guy just like me. Exactly identical. I was shocked.

"Rocky, Cece did you two see that."

"See what?" Rocky asked. They both looked so confused.

"I saw myself, literally walk over there." I pointed where I saw him.

"Logan you're delusional." Cece said with doubt.

"I'm being serious! I'll show you! Why don't you believe me!"

We started walking where I saw myself. There was a group of people around our age.

"Oh sorry Logan."

"Rocky what are you talking about I'm not even near you."

She bumped into the other 'me'.

"Oh My Gosh, you're not . . . Logan." She stuttered while looking back at me and him.

"I'm Jack, Jack Brewer."

We shook each other's hands and Jack's friends came to greet us.

"Holy Christmas nuts two Jacks!"

"Well I don't know if that's a good thing." I said sarcastically.

"You know what that means!" Rocky said.

"Two annoying twins!" Cece whined.

"It's just like what happened to Chase and Bree," Kim answered.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"They are Brody and Sloane's 'Twins'. You'll meet them later. We're going to be in the dojo later. Do you guys want to come ?" Jack said.

"Sure, it seems fun."

We headed back to our hotel room room and started unpacking til it was five.


	2. Hang Out

_Adam's POV_

We walked back into the mall to meet Jack and his friends. When we got to the dojo Bree knocked on the glass door.

"Hello?" Chase said.

"Chase they're inside, they won't hear us." I said.

Wow he's dumb. I even knew that.

"Adam, I'm pretty sure they heard Chase and I." Bree responded.

Kim opened the door and inside it looked like a party. I only knew half the people there. There was Jack, Kim, Milton, Jerry, Brody, Sloane and OH MY GOSH BRODY AND SLOANE LOOK LIKE BREE AND CHASE!

"Does Jack have a twin?" I whispered to Chase.

"Omg Chase, Jack has a twin." Bree whispered.

"Dude you never told us you had a twin." I told Jack.

The weird scrawny kid, Milton, started screaming like crazy.

"THERE ARE THREE SETS OF NON-BIOLOGICAL TWINS! HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN!" Then he fainted for like 5 minutes.

Yeah non-biological, big word.

"What does non-biological mean?" I asked looking at Chase.

"Ok, people not related!" Chase yelled.

"You do know I'm right here." I said.

You could hear laughs in the crowd. Everyone sat in a huge circle. Surprisingly everyone fitted. Jack said to sit in a circle so we can know each other better. The first group of people stood up. I even remembered their names. Cece has ginger hair, Rocky is a little taller than Cece, Logan looks exactly Jack, and Flynn is just really short. Even shorter than Chase. Finally Chase is taller than someone.

Then Jack's group stood up. Too many to describe. There's Jack, Kim, Milton, Jerry, Brody, and Sloane. Obviously I already met them. Now it was our turn.

"I'm Adam the oldest out of my siblings and strongest person you'll ever meet." I smiled.

"I'm Chase Davenport, the smartest person you'll ever meet, ever."

"Gezz Chase we know!" I said in annoyance

"I'm Bree"

"And I'm Leo Dooley."

These introductions took a long time. After that we played Truth or Dare.

_Bree's POV_

We started playing Truth or Dare, Jerry went first.

"So Rocky Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Truth."

"Would you date me?" Jerry said with enthusiasm.

"Nice try, but no." Rocky said with a smirk.

Wow hitting on someone already. Player much?

"Chase Truth or Dare?" Rocky asks.

Chase was in thought for a moment then said, "truth."

"Have you stolen anything?" Everyone got super quiet and close.

"Yes"

I was shocked. Mr. Goody-two-shoes has done something bad. I wonder what has he stolen. He never told me he's stolen anything.

"Chase what did you steal?" I leaned next to him.

"Actually it was borrowing without asking, but it was Mr. Davenport's files that I took." Chase explained to me. I roll my eyes at the mention of 'borrowing without asking'. Normally I could see Leo doing this, but Chase, that's a whole other story.

"What are the files about?"

"I'll tell you later, some point."

"So never?"

He looked dumbfounded. After what he told me now I want to see what the file is about. Is it that important that he can't tell me. Maybe now I want to 'borrow' them.

The game continued on.

"Jack Truth or Dare?" Chase asked.

"Truth."

Why hasn't anyone chosen dare. What are they scared of.

"Do you like anyone?"

Jack slowly said, "Yes."

Jack likes someone! Oh my gosh who is!

"Bree truth or dare?" Jack asked.

"Dare." I confidently say. I'm the first one to choose it.

"Ok lets do something interesting."

Oh oh.

"Kiss Brody."

"Really you're starting like that. THAT IS DISGUSTING BECAUSE IT'LL FEEL LIKE I'M KISSING MY OWN BROTHER!" I protested.

"Good point." Chase feeling awkward of the situation.

"Do I have to?"

"Hey, you said dare." Jack puts his arms up in defense.

Jack was right, I did pick dare. Oh gosh this is too much. I got up and walked over to Brody. I leaned in, but kissed him on his cheek. If I kissed him on the lips it'd be already awkward for my brother and I. Awkward isn't even the closest word to describe the situation.

"Really the cheek?" Cece said disappointed.

"You never said where and I kissed him, so now its my turn to ask."

"Lets see...Truth or dare-"

"Could you just hurry up now!" Chase turned around facing me.

"Well I would if CERTAIN people wouldn't yell at me!"

"Im not yelling at you!" Chase hissed every word out.

"You're so immature!" I crossed my arms knowing it's true.

Chase was getting red by the minute. "Me immature? You're the one who can never decide on anything. Even if it's just on clothing!"

We both stood up arguing for minutes. Chase didn't seem like himself any more. His voice got deeper by the minute. I realized it was no longer Chase.

"The smell of innocents is strong in here!" Spike had came back.

"Adam do something Spike's back!"

I moved from where I was standing. Adam with his super strength held Spike in place.

"Spike? Wasn't his name Chase?" Logan walked up to me looking confused.

"Don't get any closer, he'll hurt you." I warned.

I look over at Spike trying to figure out how to turn him back to Chase. Spike got out of Adam's grip and flipped him over. He got one of the trophies and scattered it across the floor.

"RAAAHHHHH!" He walked up to Leo ready to hurt him.

"Heyyyy Spike." Leo waved, terrified of what Spike would do to him.

"Lets play Frisbee!"

Spike picked up Leo and threw him across the room. Adam luckily caught him.

"I'll try to calm Chase down." Jack was trying to get Spike's attention.

"Where did you get that look from? Your sister?"

Spike was already attacking Jack. They started to fight but Jack had pinned him to the ground.

"CHASE ARE YOU GOING TO CONTINUE!" Jack screamed and held him there till he stopped trying to escape.

"Chase is it you?" I went up to him checking if it really was him.

"Why was I on commando mode!? What happened!" Chase looked at his surroundings. Worried was the only expression on his face.

"Commando mode? What's commando mode?" Jack said while helping Chase from the floor.

"Bree what happened!?" Chase asked me one more time.

"Spike happened!" I pushed him and glared at him before I walked away. I knew everyone was staring at us. He never let Spike out on me. What did I do wrong? I walked out of the dojo headed to the fountain. This makes me sad. I've never made him turned into Spike.

"Are you ok?"

I turned around certainly knowing who it was.

"Oh its you." I coldly said.

"Bree I don't know wh-"

"Save it Chase. This is the first time I made Spike appear. How do I know that it'll happen again. Mr. Davenport clearly said try not to glitch... and look what I caused." I could barely say the words in a sentence.

"I guess my emotions triggered it. I'm sorry Bree if I tried to hurt you. Also what did Spike do?" I could see sorrow in his eyes.

"Well, you played Frisbee with Leo." I said.

"That doesn't seem that bad." He said

"Yeah, Leo was the Frisbee. You went to get a trophy, then broke it. Then you told Jack where did you get that look from, your sister? Also you started fighting Jack. You were winning at first, but then Jack pinned you and yelled at you til you turned back." I felt tears form in my eyes because I caused this.

Chase with his hand moved my face to his. He looked concerned. I already had tears rolling down my face. "Bree are you crying?"

"I can't handle that it was my fault that my younger brother glitched."

I started to cry more. Chase hugged me and I started crying on his shoulder.

"Bree it's ok. I'm pretty sure you didn't mean too."

"Thanks Chase for understanding." I don't know how long we've been hugging, but I don't mind. He's quite comfortable and I feel lazy to get up. You always have to cherish the little moments.


	3. Mistaken

_Cece's POV_

Wow, Chase was a totally different person! From a nice person to a total jerk, I think he's bi-polar. What was up with him when he asked Bree about commando mode. What is commando mode anyway?

"So what do you think is happening?" I said to Rocky. One step at a time, I was walking to the door. Rocky extended her arm, stopping me from going outside.

"Cece let them have their bonding moment. They're brother and sister, this happens all the time."

Rocky was right but, they have been out there for too long. Even my bff bonding moments aren't that long. I walked out of the place looking for them. There they are!

"You know everyone is waiting. They're curious of what is happening out here." I said expanding my arms out, then placed them on my hips.

"Oh we were just, well you know it's-" They abruptly stopped hugging. Their explanations were useless. I can tell they felt awkward of the situation.

"Guys it's ok, but I've never seen a bonding this long." I was heading back to the place leaving them there. Pushing the door open a cute tall guy came up to me.

"Hey.. Cece right?" The tall guy said. I already forgot his name.

"Yeah that's my name." My face got pink then a little red.

"So what's up?"

Was he really talking to me! A cute guy talking to me! "Nothing much I was just talking to your brother and sister."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Yeah ok that sounds cool...um" I was trying not to overreact.

"Adam."

"Oh ok thanks." I smiled and he went outside looking for his siblings.

"Cece did he just ask you out?"

Rocky and I started to fan-girl. He asked me out! OH MY GOSH I'M SO HAPPY! Adam came back with Bree and Chase.

"Adam I forgot to ask at what time?"

"What's the number after four."

"Five?" Did he seriously not know how to count. Good thing is he's still cute.

"Yeah that number. So around that time."

I still can't believe it. Adam he asked me out!

"Oh my gosh Rocky what am I going to do?" My eyes widen out as I faced Rocky.

"Ok what I would do is tell my mom. Then if she lets me, I'd go buy a cute outfit." Rocky had a good small explanation. She'll probably do that when Logan asks her out. They both think I don't know about this relationship. Someone has to be an idiot to not know that.

"Well we should go its already 7." Bree said dragging her brothers out of here.

"Bye Adam!" Before he left, I waved at him and he waved back.

"Rocky I guess we should leave too." Now I started dragging her back to the hotel.

"Well Kim my group has to go. It was nice meeting you. Hope we can hang out more." Smiling as nicely as I could.

"Yeah it was nice meeting other girls of my age. Bye."

I waved good-bye with one hand and with the other grabbing Rocky's hand.

**~Hotel~**

_Rocky's POV_

I said bye to Cece when we got to her hotel room. The thought keeps tormenting me. Why did I have to say yes on helping him dance! Maybe if I said no, the kiss would have never happened.

"Hey Rocky."

"Oh my gosh. Hi Logan." He came out of nowhere. Why does he always have to do that!

"Why do you always pop out of nowhere? It's really annoying."

A smirk just appeared on his face. Was he trying to flirt with me?

"Maybe I pop out of nowhere is because you're too busy thinking. May I ask what or who were you thinking about?" He asks, one of his eyebrows go up.

"What I am thinking about is nothing that concerns you." He's gonna guess it anyway. I crossed my arms so I didn't look like I was nervous.

"It was about the 'puppy' wasn't it?" His face had a look that said I knew it.

"What if it is that?" My tone made it sound like a challenge.

"Then I'm guessing that you liked it."

Was he being serious. I did not like that he kissed me. "No, I think it was horrible."

"If it was horrible, why do you think about all the time?"

He got me there.

"Rocky did you like the kiss?"

"If I say yes will you leave me alone." I was hoping he would say yes.

"No. If you say yes I will kiss you again."

"Then no I didn't like the kiss. Also Logan I have to go I'm already at my hotel room."

"Ok then." A smile spread across his face. He kissed me really quick on the lips.

"Logan! You said you wouldn't kiss me!" I pushed him away. "That's another reason why I don't like you."

"What is going on here?" Ty opened the door, giving a death glare at Logan.

"Nothing Logan was just saying bye." I responded for him.

"Mhm, right. Come on get inside." Ty says. Logan walks off while I go inside. I'm hoping Ty didn't see anything, that would be bad.

_Kim's POV_

Everyone left the dojo. Jack I were heading home now. Walking with him is the best. We do this all the time. Normally our walks are full with interest. Today was different, Jack was out of focus. It was probably because of Logan.

I ask him, "Jack you look bum, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." His voice didn't say the same.

"I don't believe you." Jokingly saying, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Alright, fine. The truth is that ever since Logan came maybe he is my long lost twin. What if I have a twin that my parents never told me about!"

"It's alright, if they never told you about him it's either he's not related to you or they were waiting until you were older." I say. Yeah there could be a possibility, but he just met him today.

"Kim I'm sixteen. What, are they going to wait until I'm Thirty."

Jack walked off leaving me there alone. This seriously ticked him off. He barely walked off like that, to anyone. Hope he'll find answers soon. I walked back to my house before it got way darker.

_Chase's POV_

Bree dragged us back home, well super speed us without people knowing. Davenport had bought a house here and made a mini lab. It has computer desk, and the good thing is there is no Eddy. Finally Mr. Davenport does something correctly. The difference is that we have two capsules. One in our room and the other in the lab. Everyone has their own room.

I walked up to my room pulling out the files that I took from my drawer. These each have our dna results on this. This file will tell us if we're related.

_Adam Bree Chase_

**Not related**

Those were the keywords I saw. This seriously must be a mistake. We are related you can tell! Bree and I have the same hair color and Adam and Bree have the same eye color! This makes no sense.

"We're not siblings. How can this be." I mumbled to myself in case anyone walked in. I'll tell them later about this. Putting the papers back, Bree walked in.

"Hey Chase what were you looking at?"

"Nothing I was just organizing." I'm such a liar. She wouldn't buy into that though.

She says, "ok sure. Mr. Davenport wants us in the lab immediately."

"Fine. Can you super speed me there." I said jokingly.

"Haha I don't care, come on." She's being serious. Oh well, she offered it.

She gets us down to the lab in an instant.

"What's the emergency Mr. Davenport." I stated.

"There's something odd going on at the mall. I need you guys to check it out. Get your mission gear on."

We got our mission suits on. Surprisingly the suspicious activity was at the mall we were in, a couple hours ago.

Once we get there I say, "before we enter let me scan the place." I scan the place to make sure there were no guards.

"Coast clear for now." I guide them to one section of the mall. "I hear someone, actually I hear two people. We have to wait til they leave."

"Or we can see what they're talking about while we wait." Bree said. Girls and their gossip.

"What choice do I have." I said looking at them. With my bionic hearing I was hearing the whole conversation.

**~The conversation~**

_Brody's POV_

"Sloane this is pretty cool." I held her hand in mine. We were walking slow and steady throughout the mall. It was still opening hours. Yeah this mall closes pretty late.

"One question, did you feel anything when Bree kissed you?" She looked deep into my eyes.

"The only feeling I had was that it reminded me of you." I told her with a big smile.

She brushed my cheek with her smooth hand, grabbing my face and pulled it closer to hers. Our mouths touched, it was the best feeling ever.

**~Back to the mission~**

_Adam's POV_

"Chase what's going on?" Bree asked trying to see over Chase's shoulder.

"You two don't wanna know. I think I just entered a parallel universe." He looks away from the scene in disgust.

"Come on it's not that bad." I said hitting him on the back.

"Dude would you stop that!" He slapped my hand pretty hard. This time it really does hurt.

"Ok so Brody and Sloane are dating." Chase explained.

"Chase what makes you say that." I traded places with him. Bree was whining that she couldn't see. "Oh yeah he's right they're already kissing each others faces."

"What! Let me see!" Bree pushed me out of the way, finally getting what she wants. She turns around quickly, too. "You know what I kind of regret seeing that."

Chase points in their direction. "Kind of!? Look at them! It's not kind of it's completely!"

I see someone else in a corner. The guy walks toward them. He looks familiar, like Marcus.

"Hey look I think it's Marcus." I pointed to the guy already by Brody and Sloane.

"Get back." Chase said.

**~The conversation**~

_Marcus's POV_

"Hello cupcake and Chase." I can't explain why they were kissing. I know they aren't related, but isn't that awkward. What ever that's their lives, I'm only here for a mission.

"Chase? I'm-" Before he could finish his sentence I knocked him out. Hitting him right in the back of his neck with my forearm.

"What did you do!" She started run towards me, but I flipped her over. Bree was laying on the ground in pain. I punched her in the stomach. She moaned in pain.

"Goodnight Bree." Before she could say anything else, I placed a napkin over her nose knocking her out. No one was around, so taking them both away would be simple. Douglas and Victor will be so proud.

**~Back to the mission~**

_Nobody's POV_

"I know what's our mission now." Chase said certain about destroying Marcus. The Lab rats waited for him to leave as Marcus is also bionic and can hear very well.

Marcus heard someone else, he's not alone. He couldn't figure out who was there. "Who's there!"

"Guys Marcus heard us, lets go." Bree worriedly said.

They super speed away without Marcus knowing. The one thing he did get was Brody and Sloane, thinking it was Bree and Chase.


	4. The Plans

**~The Next Day**

_Marcus's POV_

"Douglas I've got them. Where should I place them." Douglas was on the other side of the line. You could hear weird noise in the background.

"In the warehouse. As soon as we have Adam, our plan will continue successfully. First I want you to call Donny and tell him you have Bree and Chase. This is better than I thought." At the end of his sentence he did his evil laugh.

"Please don't do that again. Ever." Straight forward telling him. He sighed after I told him that.

I ended the call looking at Bree and Chase. It looks like this will be easier than previously thought. They were still knocked out. I had tied Bree first then Chase. They're tied together. I took them to a warehouse not far from the city. I activated the laser bars to keep them from escaping. This should interfered with their bionics. I started dialing Donald, he better pick up.

"Who's this?" He sounds tired.

"Your worst nightmares. I have Bree and Chase, Adam is next. You have been warn." Now he'll definitely send Adam to rescue them.

"Wait!" Donald screamed into the phone. The call ended with me hanging up. Say goodbye to Adam, Bree and Chase.

_Leo's POV_

What time is it?

_**1:37 am**_

Really Leo you wake up this early to get some water. Still super tired I hear some screams. Is that Big D. that is screaming? There's always a first for everything.

"BREE! CHASE! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" He headed down to the lab, I followed forgetting about the water.

"Mr. Davenport why are you yelling?" Chase was tired, but still managed to get out of his capsule.

"What is going on here. I'm super tired right now!" Bree whined. "If I did anything wrong, I'm blaming my brothers."

"So if you two are here, then what was the person talking about?" Big D. looks very confused right now.

"Ok Big D. you got a phone call?" I asked.

"Someone had called me a few moments ago saying they had Bree and Chase. Then said Adam was next." He had a sick worry look. The last time I saw him have a look like that was when he had to tell the truth to Adam, Bree and Chase about Douglas.

"Look they're fine! No need to worry." I pointed to them still sleepy. Bree was swaying back and forth, I'm surprised she hasn't fallen over yet.

"That means they have Brody and Sloane! They think it's us!" I think I know where Chase is heading.

"Who are Brody and Sloane!?" Big D. asked.

"They're these kids we met at the mall. The similarities are endless! Also, how is Adam still asleep." I said while walking to the computer desk. Adam was in his capsule with his head hanging down.

Chase was walking to his capsule when he said, "he can sleep almost through anything."

"Chase get back here. Go wake up Adam." Big D. ordered.

So they each have two capsules. One in their rooms and the other one down here in the lab. That is awesome!

"Chase, I need you to locate Brody and Sloane. Bree, super speed to the mall and see if you can find any clues of what happened. You'll need this and Adam go with her to help." Big D. ordered.

The three of them nod. They walk into their capsules to change into their mission suits. All of them are ready for another mission.

_**9:00 am**_

_Jack's POV_

I was headed to the dojo earlier than usual. Milton was there also. I push the door open saying, "hey Milton. I thought I was going to wait alone for the others."

"I'm waiting for Sloane and Brody. They told me they'd be here today to practice." He said punching one of the dummies… attempting to punch of the dummies.

"I'm pretty sure they'll be here." I said, patting his back.

"It's already been an hour. Believe it or not I'm worried for them. Ever since the Davenports came they've been off." Milton looked worried.

"What about the others, like Logan and Rocky?" I ask.

"No, I'm pretty sure it has to do with Chase and them." Milton looked so sure about this. I'm even starting to wonder the Davenports. Are they really who they say they are?

Logan's POV

Wow I forgot I was here to see Cece's dance competition. I got up, dressed, and headed out the door. Before closed the door Georgia stops me.

"Mister, where do you think you're going this early." She asked.

"To... um... the mall. I was heading to the mall to buy stuff." Those words barely came out right.

"May I ask what are you going to buy?"

"Boy stuff! Gotta go!" I rushed out the door hearing her call my name. That was close. The mall isn't that far, probably a few blocks away.

I see it's that one girl with two weird brothers before entering the mall. "Hey Bree, what's going on? Why are you guy dressed like that?"

She was with her older brother, Adam. They both had a one piece black suit with a symbol on the left side of the chest. The symbol is made of three red circles that are interconnected.

"Well... we are... live action role playing. Yes that's exactly what we're doing." Bree lies, but I don't know why.

Yeah right they look like spies or something. I know when someone is lying, but I let it slide. "Ok?"

I turned around for a moment, then look back, but they weren't there. Only a rush of wind was felt throughout the place. I hurry into the mall creeped out a little. I saw Jack hitting a punching dummy. Jerry or Kim wasn't there. I have nothing to do, so might as well visit. Buying accessories for my board can wait.

"Hey guys. Milton what's wrong?" I said sitting next to him placing my skateboard on the floor.

He was sitting on the bench all sad. "Is it that noticeable?"

"Dude you look like a wet sock because of your sadness. I saw Adam and Bree over there wearing some type of black suit." I explain to Milton. "Weirdest thing I've ever seen. Looked cool, but still weird."

"Well Milton has been waiting for Brody and Sloane for over two hours!" Jack started to laugh a bit.

"Jack I wouldn't laugh, that is suspicious." I said.

"How can it be suspicious if they're dating." He started to laugh more.

"Wouldn't they be back by now?" I said.

"Logan has a point." Milton said agreeing with me.

_Sloane's POV_

What happened? I look at my surroundings. Great, I'm tied up. Some guy walked where I am and kneels next to me.

"It's going to be sad when your brother falls for the trap." Grabbing the bottom of my chin to make me face him.

"What are you talking?" I looked at him all confused. I don't have a brother.

"Bree don't pretend that you don't know!" His hand slid down to my neck squeezing it slightly.

"I seriously don't know who you are." I struggled with every word that I said. His grip got tighter by the second, making it harder to breathe. "Let go... of... me."

Brody shook his head, waking up again. "Sloane what's wrong?"

"Shut it Chase!" The guy still had his hand around my neck. He thinks Brody is Chase.

"Listen just tell me your name... please." I begged.

"Wow, you forgot it already! It's Marcus!" He slapped me across the face.

In reaction to what he has done to me my leg kicked him in the chest. Marcus gasped for air, holding his hand against his chest. He was about to hurt me again, but someone had called him. He walked out of here, going outside. These lasers shot up from the ground and surrounded Brody and I.

"Sloane are you ok?" He whispered trying not to get Marcus come back in.

"I'm fine, but how are we going to escape?" I was worried for us. That guy almost killed me. "Do you think anyone is looking for us?"

"They have to be, we can't be gone forever." Brody said. Our hands were tied behind our backs. He grabbed my hands, holding them tight.

"Oh my gosh I don't why I didn't think of this before! Brody can you reach the knot on my hands." I asked. I felt his hands move the rope away from my skin. My hands were free. I untied his, then we untied the main rope that was squeezing us together.

"Now how will we escape. Those bars are made from laser beams." I said crossing my arms.

"Well they think we're Chase and Bree, so might as well act like them." He said, using my shoulder as an armrest.

"I guess we will." Flicking him on the forehead, Brody rubbed his head in 'pain.'

Brody took his phone out checking for signal. He says sarcastically, "just what I needed, the battery died."

I check my pockets for my phone. The one time I don't bring my phone, I need it and we get kidnapped. "I forgot my phone."

"Sloane!" Brody whines.

"Oh well!" I say sitting down on the floor.

_Bree's POV_

We headed back to the lab as fast as possible, time was running out. Mr. Davenport and Chase were gathering as much information as possible. They were both at the cyber desk typing quickly like if there was no tomorrow

"Mr. Davenport we found some things that can help us out." I handed him the things that Adam and I had found. He barely looked to what I had in my hand. The only thing he did was stick his arm out in the air to get the items.

"Hey guys why not use this as in advantage. They think Adam will be alone because they captured us. It'll be a surprise attack." Chase was thinking of plan to get in the warehouse. So far the plan he said right now could work.

"It may be day time already but I am super tired. We've been working since around one in the morning!" I was about to speed out of there, but Chase grabbed my arm.

"We're tired too, but that doesn't mean we abort this mission or our friends." Chase assures.

"Can we at least get breakfast, I'm starving." Adam pats his stomach.

"Adam I'm pretty sure we can, come on." I got his arm and I rushed to the kitchen.

He gets a raw burrito cooking it with his eyes. "You want some?"

"I'm good." I said, moving the burrito away from me. I got cereal instead because I don't like or want any eyeball cooked food. We went back down to the lab seeing Chase and Mr. Davenport having everything planned out.

Mr. Davenport had given us all the necessary equipment. "This is how it'll go down (...)"

**~The Hotel~**

_**11:00 am**_

_Cece's POV_

Wow what a night. I rubbed my eyes and stretched myself before I got up. A week or more is left for the dance competition. Rocky and I have been waiting for a long time for this moment to come. When I got up someone was knocking on the door. I quickly get dressed, so I can open the door.

"I'll get it!" While running to the door I tripped over someone's shoes. Ugh Logan. He came back from the mall about ten minutes ago, I was half asleep and half awake at the time. I managed to open the door in time.

"Heyyyy Rocky."

"Hey is your brother home?" She asked.

"My brother? What do you want with him?" I was shocked, she came to see Logan.

"Yes your brother! I just need to talk to him about something Important." Rocky was at the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Cece who's at the door?" Logan was about to see who it was, but I closed the door in Rocky's face. I don't want Logan to be with Rocky, it's just weird. Rocky knocked at the door this time Logan opened it.

"Hey." He smiled when he saw her.

"Lets go!" She got his hand taking him away. I can she is mad at me for doing that. Rocky just doesn't understand. What could they be talking about. You can hear mumbles in the hall. What's up with Rocky lately? Why does she... Oh no, it's obvious she likes Logan! This can't and won't happen! Ty and I are not going to allow this, I'm sure.

_Rocky's POV_

I brung Logan out into the hallway. Cece was getting really annoying. If she doesn't want Logan and I to be friends that's her problem. Is she scared that I could replace her with Logan?

"Rocky? Rocky? Are you listening?"

"Wait what?" I looked at Logan, then remembered what I came for. "Oh yeah sorry, I was going to ask you something."

He said, "before you say anything I wanted to ask you something first."

"So what is it?" I nervously ask.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Are you serious?" I said in shock. He looked at me seriously. One date wouldn't be so bad would it? It won't affect our friendship... I hope. "Yes Logan Hunter, I'll go on a date with you, but don't push it!" I firmly said. I tried not to smiled, but it showed up. Logan started to chuckle.

"I'll come by later then." He said.

"Haha ok." I couldn't stop smiling.

Out of nowhere Logan hugged me. "I'm so happy right now!"

"Logan can you stop hugging me someone could be watching." He let go of me and went back inside to his hotel room. I started walking back to my room waiting till it was time.

**Please excuse all grammar errors**


	5. Bionic Fight Part l

_**1:00 pm**_

_Cece's POV_

I just remembered that I have a date with Adam! I have to get ready! The date is at five, that gives me four hours to get ready.

"Logan open up stop hogging the bathroom!" I banged my fist on the door hoping he'd open up.

"Me? Hog the bathroom I just got in here! You're gonna have to wait because I'm about to take a shower." He yelled so I could hear him well.

Ugh! He now decides to use it! I'll just have to wait. In the mean time, I'm going to choose some clothes. They have to be perfect.

I took out all of my clothes that I packed for the trip and sorted them out into two piles. This will go in the _no _pile and this in the _probably_ pile, I kept repeating myself over and over. Most of my clothes were in the _no_ pile. There are 3 dresses, 2 shirts, 4 skirts and 3 skinny jeans in the _probably _pile. To be casual I'll just wear some jeans and a shirt.

Is Logan out yet? I at least took an hour to sort this out.

I walked to the bathroom, Logan had just finished. Of course it's humid in here. I shut the door and turned on the water. I only get my hair clean because water starts out warm then feels like ice.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I was screaming so loud, my mom 'ran' to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" She said. I could barely hear her from the other side.

"Logan, used all the hot water!" I got out and wrapped myself in towel. My hair was also wrapped in a towel.

"Why did you need to shower anyway?" I ask as I came out the bathroom.

Logan comes out from one of the rooms, clean and dried. He bragged in my face, "first of all to be clean and second I have a date."

"Well I have a date too!" I said back.

"With who? Your imaginary boyfriend?" He teased.

"Stop describing yourself saying that it's me."

"Fyi if you're wondering who's my date just go ask Rocky." He was already changed. Logan gets his skateboard and bolts out the door.

Gosh I hate him so much! That means I have to wait thirty minutes til there's warm water. And what did he mean about Rocky!? Oh he is so dead! Both of them actually!

_**2:00 pm**_

I only have 3 hours left. This is not my day.

_Kim's POV_

I went to the dojo to train. Milton and Jack are here. Jack was training he looked a little tired. You can tell Milton was gloomy. The way he was sitting and how he spoke to Jack in a certain tone gave it away.

"How long have you guys been here?" I said when I started to use the punching dummy.

"Since the morning. I've been waiting here for Brody and Sloane. They've been gone for hours. Yes I know they're dating, but they would of came here by now don't you think?" Milton had just given me this long explanation. I only picked out key words since I zoned out.

"Well I'm guessing there is something going on. There should be a logical explanation for this. I stopped hitting the dummy and walked over to Milton, so did Jack.

"72 hours have to pass to declare them missing." Jack said. "So pretty much all we can do is hope they show up."

"Lets ask the others if they've seen any of them. That could help us." I suggested.

"I don't trust them." Milton was really worried.

"Who?" I asked while I went to get my water.

Milton stands up, "Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. They have something up. Also don't tell me that I do this to everyone. They have something weird going on and I'm going to find out what it is!"

"Wow Milton you look so determined." I came back with my water in my hand. Jack sits on the bench exhausted from working so hard.

"Well that's what friends do for each other." Milton responds.

"That's true." Jack stated.

"Then what are we waiting for! Lets go our friends!" Cheering them up, I lead them out the door. Jack slowly gets up following Milton and I.

_Chase's POV_

My GPS told me it was here. This is some old warehouse. The whole outside part of the building is made out of wood. The color is starting to fade away and some parts are green from the mold caused by the weather.

"Let me scan the place first." One of my eyes turned blue as it scans the place. My scanner spots two people standing in some type of bars. "Guys, there's some kind of lasers surrounding them. How are we going to go in there if Marcus is in there."

"I got an idea! Maybe I can distract him by acting all hurt so you two can go in." Bree explained.

"That might work!" I smiled as we were about to go in, but Marcus came out. I got in front of Bree and Adam in front of us.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Adam trying to save his siblings." Marcus had an evil smile on his face. One of his eyebrows lifted.

Bree took me to the other side of the building away from the two. "Marcus thinks that's us. So might as well do the sneak attack differently."

"So plan B of sneak attack." I said. "Adam's inside. We'll wait here until they're about to fight."

"Or I can hide you behind something and I wait outside. Then you give me the signal to go in." She suggested.

I nod, "ok."

**~In The Warehouse~**

I heard Adam and Marcus arguing.

"You think you can defeat me! Your brother and sister are locked in a cage!" He said so surely. I see him point to the direction Brody and Sloane are.

"Some things aren't what they seem, I think." Adam replied.

"Get ready. It'll be your fault the Davenports fall." Marcus said ready to fight him. I gave Bree the signal. She entered the building and I got out of my hiding spot.

"Not if we can help it." I said. I was on the right side of Adam and Bree was on the left.

"WHAT! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! HOW'D YOU GET OUT!" Marcus screamed in confusion.

"We never got out. You just never captured the right people." Bree said.

"See I told you we were Brody and Sloane!" Brody screamed madly.

"I'm not letting you take them!" Marcus said shooting lasers from his eyes to Adam. Adam in defence shot his. It looks like Adam's winning, but Marcus's lasers intensified causing Adam to jump backed defeated. He hits a few barrels behind him making them break.

Marcus moves his left hand at me creating lighting from his fingers. I put my force field up in time before it strikes my body. My force field absorbs the lighting like nothing.

Bree runs towards Marcus pushing him on the floor. Bree goes to where Adam is helping him up. Marcus flips in the air landing perfectly on his feet. We soon start fight hand to hand combat.

"Is that the best you got Chase! Does the youngest bionic need a nap." He quivered his lip, pouting like a little baby.

"Dude, you're younger than me!" I froze for a moment and he stopped fighting.

"Really? You're shorter than me so I don't know. How old are you? " Marcus asked.

"I'm sixteen!" I said. "And height has nothing to do with age!"

"Oh yeah you are older than me and yes it does, a little. Anyway that's not what we're here fighting about." He got back in position and so did I. I avoided as much punches as I could. I felt different after a few minutes. My aggression level seems to rise.

_Commando app activated_

No no no no no!

_Marcus's POV_

What?... I don't think it's Chase.

"Listen spaghetti arms are you here to fight or cry!" His voice was deeper and he was fearless. Douglas had told me something about this. His commando mode. It was a glitch. Every time Chase got nervous, angry or felt threatened he'd turn into Spike. A fearless, strong soldier.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you! By the way I'm here to fight!" I released an energy blast on them. They all fell to the floor stunned, even there twins.

"Looks like I'm finished here." I clapped my hands in victory. With a push of a button, they were in a separate cell from the others. Wait til Douglas see's this.

I saw my reflection on a piece of metal. I only have a little bit of time before I burn out. Might as well make the best of it. I'll show my dad what I'm capable of. I remember the time he told Adam, Bree and Chase about me.

_He's an android. They burn out quickly. Marcus thinks I'm going to get him a car for his sixteenth birthday, just don't tell him._

The guy even forgot my birthday once! As long as he thinks I don't know, then I'm good. What am I going to do.

"So where are they?" I turned around and it was Douglas.

"Over there." I point to where they're captive.

"And who are they?" Douglas walked up to the others. He examined them for a moment.

I walked beside him telling him all I know. "Well you see, I thought that was Bree and Chase. Then Adam went to rescue them, but with the real Bree and Chase. I defeated all of them so now they are there."

"Marcus, I'd say you are dumb for doing that... But this is way better than my previous plan!" He was so happy. "Oh, before I forget, someone is going to join us."

This guy with a white mask came out. When he took off his mask, I still didn't recognized him.

"Marcus, this is Victor Krane." Douglas moved aside, Krane and I were face to face.

***Please excuse grammar mistakes and any other errors***


	6. Awkward

_Rocky's POV_

I was ready for my date with Logan. Date with Logan... date with Logan. Seems weird saying that. I won't get use to saying that. Also I can't say that, if I come here late! I need an excuse.

"Rocky you there?" I heard Logan out in the hallway. Ty went with my dad somewhere and my mom was organizing some things.

"Mom I'm going to the park for a while." I went to get my jacket from the couch in case I get cold.

"Ok just be back before dusk." Ok she barely says that.

I opened the door and Logan was there staring at me. I ask, "can we go now?"

"Oh yeah sorry, it's just that you're really pretty." He kept looking at me. I smile a little at his comment.

He takes my left hand as we walk out of the hotel. We walk for a bit before getting to the park.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well I can barely do anything in a skirt." I looked down feeling my face fluster a little.

Logan looks at my outfit. "You have leggings and boots, so I'm pretty sure you can."

"Ok then, lets just walk till one of us comes up with something." I said. Our hands were still held together.

"How bout we talk about... us, like a confession. What was the first thing you thought when you met me?" Logan suggested.

"Ok... I'll go first then." This really took a lot of work. Normally this is easy, but when it's Logan, there's something else. "The first thing I thought when I met you was 'another skateboarder great!' That was really the first thing I thought."

"Not a nice one right? Anyway the first thing I thought about you was 'wow she is beautiful." He said getting my other hand causing us to stop walking.

"Haha yeah right!" I jokingly.

"I'm not! I'm being serious!" Logan couldn't control his laughter.

I started laughing. "Liar."

"Liar." Logan mocked.

Logan lost his balance while laughing. He pulled me to him when he fell. I fell flat on his chest. We were still laughing like crazy.

"I hate you." I said.

"And I love you." Logan looks at me which feels like forever.

His hand was rubbing my back. My hands moved to his face. Caught up in the moment, I leaned in kissing him. Both of his hands shifted to my waist. Also kissing me back, he flipped me over. Logan had one hand on my back and the other on the back of my neck. One of my hands was on his neck.

We were kissing for minutes, but Logan broke away.

"ZAM!" He screamed. I winced a little since he yelled in my ear.

"What just happened?" Surprise! Rocky you just kissed Logan! Great now that'll be the only thing he's going to mention. Isn't that a good thing? No, but it proves that he loves you.

"You just gave me the best kiss ever!" His face was lighten up.

I pushed him off of me. Getting up, I turned around facing him. "This is awkward. So I'm gonna go."

"Rocky I'm tired of you avoiding me! I'm only going to say this once... Will you be my girlfriend?"

I stood there in a state of shock. "Logan are you serious?"

"Yes I really am" I was trying to find any clues to see if he was lying, turns out he was actually saying the truth.

I rocked back and forth on my feet. "I'll think about ok? Trust me, I won't take long."

"Ok then." He smiled. "But can I kiss you again?"

"Don't push it." I said putting borders. Logan placed his arm around my waist and we started walking again.

_Kim's POV_

I went to the park trying to find Brody and Sloane. They can be anywhere! Is that Jack? No that can't be him! I know I'm not dating him, but I get jealous if he's with another girl. Actually any girl who likes a guy would get jealous.

The worst was yet to come. Jack and Rocky are kissing... making out. I can't believe this! Tears come streaming from my eyes. I probably look like Lady Gaga with no make-up from crying. I can't watch anymore. Seeing my friend having a relationship with the guy I like, destroys me.

Jack went somewhere leaving Rocky waiting. I storm towards her ready to yell at her.

"What's wrong with you!" My voice cracked a bit.

"Kim what are you talking about? I'm confused." She acts all innocent like if she doesn't know anything.

My voice cracked more when I screamed. "Rocky you kissed Jack! I saw you two!"

"No I didn't! That was Logan!" Rocky was trying to persuade me that it was Logan.

It's not going to work. More tears were forming nonstop. "I can't live like this."

"It's okay, I know how you feel." Rocky was about to hug me, but I moved from where I was.

"I don't need your sympathy! Just stay away from me! Both of you." I can't stay here any longer. The faster I walk the faster I leave this place. I got my phone looking at the message Milton had sent me.

_Meet us at the Library_

Great. Now Jack will be there. I just don't get it why he was here at the park. I headed right to the library, which is not far. Jack and Milton were at a computer. Milton was typing like there's no tomorrow.

"So what's up?" I asked ignoring Jack.

"Remember how I said there's something up with the Davenports?" Milton asks.

Jack and I nodded our heads.

"So whats it say!" I eagerly waited.

"Well, some websites says he only has one child, so Leo. Donald Davenport had a brother named Douglas. Douglas died and after some time Donald married someone named Tasha Dooley." Milton explained.

I mumbled, "Then who are really Adam, Bree and Chase?"

"See I told you something was up with them!" Milton said. I didn't expect him to hear me, but I guess he did.

"Dude you're just paranoid." Jack said.

Milton looked ticked off of what Jack had said. "I'm not paranoid. It's like a sixth instinct. I know there is something strange about that family."

I just looked at Jack for a moment with a concerned look. He does the same thing then looks at Milton in disbelief.

_Cece's POV_

It's five-thirty and Adam was already suppose to meet up with me. What could of happened?

I had gotten a smoothie while waiting. Minutes passed by really fast. I was sitting at a table in the food court hoping Adam would show up. Why bother to ask someone out if you're not going to be there. Once I finished my smoothie I sat back down. Five or ten minutes can't kill? Besides what else do I have going on.

What if he regretted to go out with me? Am I not good enough for him? Or was there some type of family emergency? Some of these questions race through my head. No stop, there is probably a good reason why he is not here. Probably not though.

My face fell with sadness. One arm was on the table supporting my head. The other one had my phone, scrolling through my feed.

I give up on waiting for him. It is obvious he isn't coming. I stand up, throwing away my drink.

When I got to the exit of the mall, Logan was at the park. Is that Rocky? THAT IS ROCKY! What is she doing with... that! I'll just follow them, what else do I have going on.

I see Logan move his hand to her waist, she doesn't seem to mind. The worst part has yet to come. Then Logan and Rocky start making out. They stop and start walking, but then Logan leaves Rocky there waiting. Kim came charging to her, yelling things at her face. Kim thinks it is Jack. This is getting interesting. She leaves frustrated, Logan sees Rocky with a serious face. He obviously hugs- how did I not think of this coming. They're on a date! I am so slow on this. Rocky will definitely owe me an explanation.

_Marcus's POV_

I kept observing Krane. "So this is Victor Krane? He really needs some face cream. Also what does he do?" This guy has some type of stuff inflating his veins.

"You'll only live for a while so it doesn't matter, android." He spoke back. I hate my dad for telling him everything about us.

Douglas placed one hand on my shoulder, "he's implanting every piece of bionics that I make."

"You will never get away with this!" I turned to see who said that. Of course Chase is the one. They probably just woke up from the shock.

"All because of me, myself, and I, the plan will work." When will his ego stop! I rolled my eyes. I was standing by the cell Chase was in.

Chase looked at me and said, "he is also like that... yikes."

"Is yours like that too?" I said, having a brief conversation with him.

He bobbed his head, "sadly."

"Marcus get over here!"

"Coming dad!" What does he want now. I ran out of there and met up with him and Krane. Douglas and Krane had a plan already figured out.

"So what am I good for?"

Krane walked up to me, "we need you to become friends with these people." He handed me some pictures, each with information on the back. I must become friends with them;

-Cece

-Rocky

-Logan

-Kim

-Jack

-Milton

-Jerry

Cross Brody and Sloane out because I already have them captured. Also Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo know I am evil. "Why do I need to be friends with them? What role do they play?"

Krane said, "they need to be Eliminated!"

I looked back to Douglas, he shrug. "I wouldn't necessarily kill them, but-"

"I don't care what you think, this is my plan now." Krane walked out and I looked at Douglas. This guy is out of his mind! My eyes widen to what Krane said. That guy got insane quickly.

"The bionics you gave him definitely damaged his brain." I told Douglas, he kept looking at me with a serious look. "Do not look at me like that. It's not my fault he's gone crazy from you inventions."

***Please excuse grammar mistakes or any other errors***


	7. A Fake Start

_Cece's POV_

I got bored spying, I know I'm horrible. Friends shouldn't spy on each other unless you are me, trying to bust Rocky and Logan. See I knew they were dating! Why Rocky, why? While walking back to the hotel some guy asked for directions, probably some tourist.

"Hey um... do you know where the closest park is?" Wow this guy is super cute, possibly cuter than Adam. This guy is also around my age.

"H-hey you are so cute." Oh my gosh what did I say! I hope he didn't hear me.

He looked up, "excuse me? I didn't hear you."

That was close. "Nothing and It's over there." I pointed west.

"Thanks, by the way I'm Marcus."

"I'm Cece, so see ya around." I waved to him, squealing. Gosh he is handsome. What am I doing I should invite him somewhere! "Wait, Marcus!" He was already walking that way, I caught up to him.

He turned around, "what?"

"I know we just met, but do you want to do something, hang out?"

Marcus scratched his head in thought, "well could we go out another day? I'm really busy today. I'll text you when I can."

Well, worth a shot. "Oh ok then." We trade numbers before he leaves. I smiled and walk back to the hotel. Hope this guy isn't like Adam.

_Logan's POV_

Rocky had a serious look on her. I see Kim run away from Rocky.

"Rocky what's wrong?" I ask walking to her.

She looked sorry for something. "Kim thinks... you are... Jack."

"So? Oh..." She saw me kiss Rocky. What was the argument they had, what did they say, exactly? I give her a hug to comfort her. Why can't Kim think before she acts. "I think we should just go back to the hotel."

With a depressed tone she says, "same here."

**~Hotel~**

Rocky leaves and I walk back to my hotel room. Wow, Cece looks happy until she sees me. Her eyes narrowed with hate.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask curiously.

"Lets just say you and Rocky owe me a good clarification of things." She stopped for a moment and grinned.

"So do you, because I need to know why you are smiling like an idiot." She narrowed her eyes at me again. Maybe I will regret asking.

She started to talk, "Short or long version?"

"I don't give a crap," I answered, getting powerade.

"Fine, I'll do both mixed up. Anyway, Adam didn't show up for our date, then this cute guy came up to me to ask me for directions. So he and I are going to hang out some day this week." Cece giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Three things, obviously Adam would leave you, no shocker there. Second, you think every guy is cute, and do you even know his name. Hasn't mom taught you about strangers." I started laughing my head off, endless possibilities why Adam didn't go, sucker.

I set my powerade down, she gets it and throws it across the room. "First, just shut the— be quiet! Second, no I do not! Milton isn't cute neither is Chase or Jack. Jack looks like you, it is so disturbing. Third his name is Marcus and yes mom has told me about strangers."

When she said strangers, her finger was pointing up and down signaling that I was a stranger. "Excuse me? I am not a stranger!"

"Tell that to Rocky." She stormed off to her room. What— I was clearly defending myself. I get my powerade and hang out with Flynn for a while.

**~Warehouse~**

_Adam's POV_

Ow... my head. Bree and Chase had been awake. One thing I did remember is I was suppose to be with Cece. Oh well, there are other people in the world. "What did I miss?"

"Oh well I don't know maybe that WE'RE LOCKED IN A CELL!" Chase screamed in my face.

"I know you are smart, but you are still pathetically weak. So I can still do this." I picked Chase up, spinning him around, then dropped him on the floor. He growled in pain.

"Hey. Genius, we're locked in here too!" Chase's twin said. I think his name is Brody, I'm not good with names.

Bree crouched down next to Chase and said, "His talking to you."

"No, not Chase the other guy."

I pointed to myself and he nodded. Bree said, "Then you might want to use another word like dumb. Genius is the complete opposite of him. For example Chase."

I had a whole list. "So he's scrawny, short, small, weak, nerd..."

"Ok Adam I get." Chase got back up.

"And I'm muscular, tall, big, strong, cool..."

Chase looked at me saying, "really? You wanna go there? You sound like Mr. Davenport bragging."

I repeated those words in my head, over and over. "Ugh you're right, now I'm just missing a wig."

I sat on the floor thinking what to do. Throw around Chase, did that. Insult Chase, done. How about escape, oh wait they probably took our bionics. Sloane and Brody were whispering something and kept looking back at us. Poor Brody he looks exactly like Chase. I'd hate to be him.

_Marcus's POV_

Wow that girl is remarkably naive, vulnerable. Cece called me cute. I smirked at the thought. She is such a fool. One person down, only six more to go. I walked to the park wondering who I'd find next. Those look familiar, I take out the small pictures and turned the piece of papers around. Rocky and Logan, that's it... I will deal with them later.

My phone buzzed, Douglas sends me a message.

Douglas: Marcus I need you, now. Its an emergency.

Ugh, did he really have to! I walk out of the park, making sure nobody saw me, I use my super speed.

Douglas didn't notice me there until I crumbled a piece of paper by his ear. "Gahh Marcus don't do that. It freaks me out."

"Whatever dad, what's the problem?"

He put each hand on one of my shoulders and shook me. "Help me! Krane is out of his mind!"

I knew it, "see I told you the bionics you gave him affected his mind. You have been working for him so have I, but I just meet him in person. That seems like a you problem."

"Ok ok I know, but help me! We need to transfer Adam, Bree, Chase and the others somewhere else!" He looked terrified about the Krane guy.

Yeah sure he is pretty freaky, but I don't think he's capable of that... or is he. I'm not, I only do that to scare. This Krane dude is dangerous. I only knew this guy by reference, so when Douglas showed me who he was I was pretty shocked too. I knew he looked bad, just not like that. My thoughts are everywhere, Adam and them are tired.

"Hey! I don't care if you were about to sleep, but we're leaving." I yell.

"Oh to get pizza!" Adam was already savoring it. He seriously thinks about food 24/7 doesn't he.

I rolled my eyes, including Bree and Chase. "No, we are moving to a different location. A place where Krane won't find us. Also put these on, or I won't take you out of this cell." They put on the bionic disrupter handcuffs, then I took them out.

"What about Brody and Sloane? Also why are we moving?" Chase is curious isn't he.

"That's why I have these. And do you want Krane to kill you _ALL_? Plus, Brody you can try to take me down, but I'll beat you either way." Chase was in shock and Brody scoffed. Brody was trying to escape, but I pinned him "See, told you."

"Be right back." I super speed to where Douglas is, the last thing I heard was Brody yell in frustration.

"Dad, they're secured." He was getting the last piece of equipment and we went to where they were.

Sloane looked at me stunned, getting behind Brody. "A- are you... a robot!?"

I smirked, "I am, but they aren't." I pointed to Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"They are bionic humans. Adam has super strength, Bree has super speed, Chase has super intelligence. They have more abilities, those are just their basic ones. I have all three, plus more." I explained to them. I can care less, I'll be gone soon and they... well the world will find out some day.

"BIONIC!?" Brody's was speechless just like Sloane. I ignored them, who cares.

Douglas surprisingly got a car. We went like that to be discreet. Douglas bought a house, we're keeping them in the basement for now. Once we got there I explained to them the basic rules.

"Our dad gave you guys capsules and you two beds. Cross the invisible fence and that'll possibly fry your bionic chip. For you guys, it'll electrify you. So... good luck." I winked at all of them and left.

"WAIT! Is there Wifi?" Sloane screamed, even though I would still be able to hear her from the stairs.

"The mole on the back of my neck is a Wifi hot-spot." I pointed.

She looked at it then touched it, "WHOA. Hey look it appeared on my phone. Awesome!"

Ok I will admit that was pretty weird. Douglas comes up to me as I reach the main floor. "So how are they? Did you share the Wi-fi?"

"Yes dad... I shared the Wi-fi." He narrowed his eyes at my bitterness. I also said, "the Davenports will fall one by one" .

"Marcus you're also a Davenport" Douglas replied

I slammed my hand over my face dragging it down. "THAT DAVENPORT! NOT US! THEY! THEM SIX! THEM DAD!"

"Ok ok calm down. I was kidding." Douglas placed his hands in the air for defence.

I shook my head at him. "I see why Krane wants to kill you."

Douglas rolls his eyes at me before going to the kitchen.

**~The Next Day~**

_Milton's POV_

So far Brody and Sloane have been missing for three days. Jack, Kim, Jerry and I were in the dojo training.

"Wow Milton you are right, Brody and Sloane are missing. Nobody at all has seen them." Jack said punching a dummy.

"We have to find them, I'm not leaving Sloane at her risk." Kim answers.

Jerry was confused, "they're missing? I thought they were on vacation of some sort." Typical Jerry.

I had printed some papers that could tell us, well me, about the davenports. Also no it's not stalking, it's investigating. Those are clearly two different things. "Guys, so I started investigating and I think we should go to Leo. I could hack his step father's computer or something like that. Donald Davenport is an _IMPORTANT_ person. He's the owner of Davenport Industries."

They all looked so lost, especially Jerry. "And?" They all asked.

"Point is, if we go to there house, we'll find something about them." I explained.

Kim said, "but someone needs to distract them, both."

"Jerry and Jack can distract them. While Kim and I go and find stuff."

Jack and Kim agreed. I called Leo, he told me that his dad would come for us. "I just called Leo, he's coming to pick us up."

"Wait... Leo? He's short." Kim started laughing.

"Well no, his dad." I said. We got ready, so when he got here, I was eager to find out about the Davenports.

**~At the Davenport's House~**

"Leo! Your friends are here!" After he told him that, Donald whispered to Leo something else. I know for a fact he said lab. That means they have a secret lab around the house. I signaled Jerry and Jack, Leo and his dad forgot about us already. How irresponsible.

"Milton I think I found it." I followed her downstairs. This took my breath away, so many gadgets and other gear.

"Look, what are these?" Kim found some containers. They were big, glass containers, human size. There are three to be exact.

"This must be Adam, Bree and Chase's." I said looking around their lab. This like a dream! An amazing dream! So much technology! The flash drive in my hand is the key to truth, but I'm going to look at the files first. I checked some files, then stuck the flash drive into the computer. And download. It was only at 25%.

"Milton someone is coming, hurry up!" Kim scream whispered.

"Hold on, hold on, it's almost complete." 98... 99... 100! I shut off the computer and took the flash drive out, trying to leave no evidence. The footsteps were headed up stairs, false alarm.

We went upstairs making sure they didn't catch us.

"Where have you guys been?" Leo asked.

Kim lies by saying, " we were looking around the house, cool place."

We all hung out for a bit, then left. We had a close call.

**~Milton's House~**

I remembered I had the flash drive in my pocket, "Guys, I downloaded the files from Donald Davenport's computer."

"So what are we going to do with it?" Jack asked looking at it.

Kim took it from me, then said, "Obviously! Check what it is has!"

"We should check it later." I suggested. Who knows what this has.

_Sloane's POV_

This is hopeless! At least I am not the only girl. Marcus is a robot, Adam and the others are bionic? This is just... too much to process.

I stood up then said, "What was that _freak_ taking about? Bionic?" They were silent for a moment until Chase started speaking.

"Since now the time has come, we have no choice but to tell you. Our real father," Chase pointed upstairs referring to Douglas, "placed bionics on three humans, secretly without anyone knowing, even his brother. Those humans are us. Adam was first, then Bree, then I. Our adopted dad, his brother, took us from him and raised us to be good heroes."

I looked at each other one by one. I turned to Brody and he had the same thought as me. Bionic...

"How come we look like you? What if we're related? How come three, why not five?" Brody was worried.

Then a thought came to my head, how about clones. They can be clones or us. No, we are twins, not clones. Tears were forming, but not escaping. I ran to Bree giving her a hug. Maybe they won't tell us we are related, but I can feel it. She hugged me too, like a sister I never had.

"Mr. Davenport never told us anything about twins. Also if Bree and I are related and you are our twins, then you guys shouldn't be dating." Chase had the creepiest point. That would mean I'm dating my brother!

Adam then said something, "we seriously need to get out of here."

"But how? There is a fence that will kill us!" Brody said looking at us.

Then Chase said, "actually it will only stun us, but possibly kill you."

"Same thing, we'll get hurt!" I said sitting next to Bree. "Also I don't care if you are bionic, it is obvious you don't hurt."

Wow so much things to understand. Three bionics, a dad/uncle who kidnapped his children to force them to become family, and a girl that is dating her possible brother, so me. How did I became a part of this!

* * *

**Hello again. I will be updating two chapters today. The second one I'll post later in the day, so keep an eye out for it. Review if you'd like. Also I update this book about every five days, if you haven't notice. One more thing:**

**Please excuse grammar mistakes and any other errors.**


	8. Bionic Fight Part ll

_Jack's POV_

While Milton is so concentrated on busting the Davenports, I am here thinking about Logan. We can be related, no doubt about that. My parents couldn't hide something this big, could they? If they did, they can hide anything.

"Milton I'm gonna go, I need to talk to my parents about something important." I said getting my things, also planning what to say to my parents. Kim said she was going to leave because it was getting 'late'. It was only 2.

"Before you two leave, I need to say that please keep your phones by you so I can tell you what I find." Milton just, I can't even.

Kim answered for us, "don't have to tell us twice."

I raced out the door with Kim right behind me. She didn't even bother to talk to me for some reason. For now I do not care, I have bigger problems. So when I get home I'll just introduce them to the problem. It better go well. When I got to my house it was just like another day. Mom was in the kitchen, I go where ever then come back. Except the differences was dad just came from work. I think he said it was like a half day or something.

"Mom, dad, there is a serious topic I need to talk about." There I said it! they both turned to me, then we sat at the dining table ready to talk.

"Is it about..." Mom and dad started off.

"NOOOOO! It's not that, I promise." I shook my hands in the air. I am not ready for that yet, at all! "I'm talking about another me."

They both exchanged puzzled looks. "Another you?"

They are unbelievable, "I'M TALKING ABOUT LOGAN!" When I said that it's like it lighting stuck their bodies leaving them immobile. Mom's eyes widen in fear. As if saying how did he find out.

"Logan is here in Seaford?" Mom asked as if she hadn't seen him in years.

"Yes Logan is here in Seaford! My point is... How come you never told me I had a twin brother! WHY DID YOU LIE!" I felt a knot being made in my throat. The air around me was getting really hot by the minute.

Dad stood up with a stern look, while mom was in dad's arms sobbing. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!"

"AND HOW DARE YOU HIDE ME THE TRUTH! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT LOGAN!?" My hands slammed the table, I took heavy uneven breaths.

"We thought you'd never find out!" Mom was trembling still in dad's arms.

"Is he even my real father!?" How long were they going to hide this. She shook her head saying no. My life has been a lie.

"You know what, forget it. This was a bad idea." I disappointingly get up walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked, he isn't even my real dad so what should I call him?

I coldly said, "I'm going to find Logan." By the look on mom's face, she missed Logan. Then why didn't she look for him? What is holding her back.

There is a hallway that leads to the door. I hide in the hallway hearing the last thing mom says. "Where did I go wrong?" If I was still there I'd say everything, but I'm not going to make matters worst.

_Chase's POV_

We're developing a plan to get out of here. What dad/uncle abducts their children to force them to live with them? Oh yeah, Douglas does. Another thing is, why didn't he make this bionic proof? He must be really dumb, we can easily escape this place.

We sat in a circle on the floor. Everyone was enclosing on me since I had the plan. We have to outsmart them, yes it's possible, for me.

"This plan better work." Brody warned.

I hide behind a cabinet making sure Douglas wouldn't see me. I had a box with many heavy things in it. With one of my abilities I kept the box above the doorway. The rest act natural as if nothing is happening. For some reason I am the favorite of both Mr. Davenports.

Brody was at the staircase pretending to be me. "Douglas! I need to ask you something."

You could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Once Douglas was at the doorway I let the box drop on his head. Adam looked up at the ceiling, the rest looked in my direction and then at Douglas. Brody walked towards him checking if he was fine.

"He's fine, I just need to find the control." Brody was searching through Douglas's pockets. He found the control and pressed the button on it. The invisible fence had fallen, but we are not sure yet.

"So who's going first?" Bree asked.

"I know I'm not." Next thing I notice Adam picks me up and throws me to the staircase. Stupid super strength.

I look back, "why me!?"

Adam shrugs then everyone follows. I get up moving myself upstairs. Then I notice Marcus with his arms crossed tapping one foot on the hardwood floor.

Marcus said, "Well, well, well—"

"That's a lot of wells." Adam interrupted him.

Marcus then looks at me and picks me up with one hand on each arm. I smile nervously, he then throws me across the living room. I fall on top of a table, breaking it. I felt shards of glass poking my back.

"Why me!? Why am I always thrown!" I say trying to get up.

"Chase, I can say the whole list again." Adam said.

"You know what just shut up." I manage to get up again, cleaning the glass from my back. First Adam, then Marcus when will it end.

"Enough! Are we going to escape or not!" Sloane screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm not letting _any _of you go without a fight." Marcus walked around the living room, then stops behind me. He grabs me from the back collar of my mission suit, "Catch." He throws me to where the rest are, Adam wasn't looking so I land on him. Brody and Sloane help me get up. Bree speeds over to Marcus and they start speed fighting.

"Is that all you got, cupcake?" Marcus was challenging Bree.

"Don't call me cupcake." She ran ready to hit him, but he ducks and sticks his foot tripping Bree. She flips over and lands on her back on the table I broke a few minutes ago. Bree just stays there hurt.

Brody gets a good grip of Sloane's hand. He runs to the front door, but Marcus blocks the entrance. "Where do you think you're going?" One eyebrow of his lifts up, classic look. Brody puts Sloane behind him.

Marcus picks him up by the collar then says, "should I throw you around like a Chase? You look just like him, so... why not."

Marcus throws Brody, he hits the wall the falls on the floor with a loud thud. Brody groans in pain trying to move. Adam tackles Marcus, they start fighting.

Sloane runs to Brody, I think she's crying. I remember Bree hasn't got up yet. When I got to her she was still on the floor in pain. "Bree just try to get up. I need to see your back."

She gets up, I look at her back and there is a piece of glass stuck on her. Bree was bleeding, I was trying to get it out, but it was stuck. "Bree the glass is stuck I can't get it out. Also if I do, I could hurt you."

"Just do it please! It hurts!" She whined trying to reach for the piece.

I grabbed both of her hands keeping them in place. "Stop it! I am not pulling that out of you!"

Out of nowhere Adam yelled, "Marcus is down!" Adam pointed, Marcus was on the floor beaten.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go!" Bree said. "I'll super speed us home."

I shake my head, "no you are not. You're hurt. Adam take Bree and Brody... they don't look so well."

"Not so fast! With a push of this button the app I installed in your chips will activate and there is no stopping us here." I turned around and it was Douglas. Panicking, I made a force field ball throwing it at the remote. It destroyed the remote breaking it in tiny pieces.

"What did you do!" Douglas bent down picking the pieces.

"I'm protecting us from you." I said with a smirk. Adam had Brody in one arm and Bree with the other. Sloane was behind Adam and I was behind her. I closed the door jamming it making sure Douglas wouldn't open it.

"So what now?" Sloane asked looking at the road.

"Hold on." I locate our coordinates, 10 miles from Seaford. "Who's ready to walk 10 miles?" I nervously laugh.

Bree shoots up getting down on the floor, "I can super speed you guys one by one in no time. Or two at a time."

"Whatever, if you get hurt don't say that I was right." I said.

"Don't worry I won't." Bree smiled, took Sloane and Brody's hands then left. She came back in an instant. "Who's next?" She grabbed my hand and Adam's, then we took off.

_Nobody's POV_

Marcus got up rubbing his head. "OW!"

"YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!" Douglas screamed in his face with anger in his tone.

"You know what I am not going to hurt you only because you are my creator." Marcus pushed him aside walking to the kitchen. He was about to get a cup from the cabinet, abruptly he started to get a massive headache. Marcus dropped the cup on the floor letting it shatter. He quickly got both of his hands on his forehead. As he walked to the dining room he tried to sit down but missed and his body dropped to the floor.

Douglas heard a loud crash, he walked to the kitchen and saw the cup broken. Then noticed Marcus rolling on the floor like crazy.

Marcus was screaming in pain, his headache was getting worst. "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE IT HURTS!"

Douglas knew this was one of the symptoms, Marcus was going to burn out sooner than he thought.

As Marcus was getting the headache there was a whole bunch of flashbacks that started to appear.

* * *

_"Ha I won you lost" Douglas said._

_Marcus laughed, "that's only because I let you, also you probably cheated."_

* * *

"_YES! I made drama club!" Marcus smiles holding the letter in his hand._

_Douglas smiles at him. "Awesome!"_

* * *

There was good memories and bad memories.

* * *

_"Marcus will burn out soon, I shouldn't get too attached to him." Douglas mumbled to himself._

_Douglas left the door open while working on something. He didn't know Marcus would walk by at the moment he said that._

* * *

Suddenly his headache stop just as the flashbacks were over. Marcus just said, "I need to rest a bit." Douglas just agreed.

Marcus was going upstairs, instead of his room he went to his father's room looking for the laptop. He found a file and it showed every detail about him. Marcus found out a whole bunch of things about himself that Douglas never said. He heard Douglas coming upstairs, with his super speed he organized everything as if he wasn't there. Then raced to his room in his 'capsule' to recharge a bit.

***Please excuse grammar mistakes or any other errors***


	9. Discovery

_Leo's POV_

Big D. was in the lab still trying to find Adam, Bree and Chase. I had just sat on the couch when there was a knock at the door. I opened the door getting a surprise. NO WAY! THEY'RE HOME! A huge smile showed up on my face.

"BIG D.! MOM! THEY'RE BACK! THEY'RE HOME! THEY'RE OK!" I ran up to them, we all got in a group hug.

"I'm so glad you guys are back." Mom gave them all a separate hug. She noticed Brody and Sloane are there. She looked confused and concerned at the same time. "Whoa, who are these?"

Chase answered the question for me. "Our non-biological twins."

"Tasha please don't asked why I'm stabbed in the back." Bree carefully went downstairs, so did Adam and Chase. They look like they can use a rest. Mom took a quick look at Bree's back. It had a piece of glass with tiny smudges of fresh-dry blood. She placed both hands over her mouth, gasping. I laughed for a brief occasion. Mom's expression is priceless!

"Were you guys with them the whole time?" Mom asked giving Sloane and Brody water.

"Actually the reason why they left was to save us." That's why they went missing... Sloane was about to leave but Big D. ran up here stopping her. Hope he fixed Bree from that injury.

"Don't leave yet. You two follow me." Sloane and Brody followed him I was right behind them. Once we got to the lab Adam, Bree and Chase were in their capsules. Sloane was walking all over the place. When she got to the capsules her face change. "Why are they sleeping there, like that?"

Brody nodded agreeing to Sloane. I said, "the capsules help their bionics. So if they slept like us, their bionics could/will go haywire."

They walked slowly observing each one. "Why is he in the middle? Isn't he the youngest?" Brody said in front of Chase's capsule.

"Honestly I do not know. Maybe because he has the most abilities?" That is a mystery the world will never know.

Big D. started to speak, "Chase told me everything. You sit here and you there."

He started with Brody, taking a blood sample. Why would he need blood samples? What did Chase tell him now. Next when he was about to place the needle on Sloane's arm she flinch, then zoned out. Once the needle was out, Big D. was trying to get her attention, nothing worked.

Bree could be her sister so why not a 'sister talk.' I walked up to Bree's capsule, tapping the glass. "Bree, Bree."

She gets out of here capsule annoyed, "what Leo? Do you not see I'm trying to take a nap. Also my back is still sore."

"Can you get Sloane's attention, she won't wake up." I explained. Bree reacted oddly. She walked up to Sloane saying things I never thought she would say.

Bree grabbed Sloane's hands. "Sloane? Do you hear me? If you do, open your eyes, you are imaginating. Sloane? Wake up, please (...)" Bree tapped her arm slightly.

Bree is a miracle worker, she woke up Sloane. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. It was just... never mind. I am going to go because I know my family is looking for me. Nice meeting you." She stood up leaving the house.

"So am I, see you guys later." Brody waved good-bye also leaving. What a day.

_**4:00 pm.**_

_Jack's POV_

One thing I did not think about is how am I going to find Logan. A miracle would need to happen so I can find him. _buzz... buzz..._ I checked my phone, Milton had send me weird information that I could care less.

Milton: A, B, C? Adam, Bree, Chase. Do you get it? Adam is the oldest, then Bree then Chase. It's obvious something weird is going on!

When I saw the text I shook my head. There is some weird coincidence. No, there is nothing wrong. Now Milton is making me question.

Jack: That means nothing ok? calm down.

Milton: Also why the alphabet?

Jack: IDK! Letter addict? whatever that still proves nothing.

I'll just train at the dojo to distract myself. When I walked over there Rudy was teaching Jerry some new moves.

"Yo Jack think fast." Jerry said trying to hit me.

I reacted super quick flipping him. Crouching down by him I say, "too fast for ya." I get a bo staff from the corner and start practicing.

Rudy said, " where's Milton?"

"He's at home investing the Davenports, which in my opinion is the dumbest thing ever. They have nothing to hide." I said still practicing.

"Those rich kids?" Jerry asked.

Rudy added, "The Donald Davenport!? One of the most famous scientist in the world! How come you never told me? Dude I always wanted to meet him! Also... maybe I can get some cash..."

I store the bo staff back in its place. Getting water I said, "Well Rudy you never asked? Also what do you mean about getting cash?"

"We could get funding from that guy to get better training equipment and other things for the dojo." Rudy, persuading us to get him to meet Donald Davenport. In reality we only have meet his children.

"By better things for the dojo, you mean for yourself." Jerry said crossing his arms.

"Same thing! Anyway will you help me?" He was begging us, literally with the hands and everything.

"Fine! We'll try. I'm warning you, it is not guaranteed." My phone vibrates again.

Milton: I totally forgot, remember when we met Chase. He got mad then his sister called him Spike.

"Hold on Milton sended me text." I read the message and smack my hand over my face.

"What does he say?" Jerry looks puzzled. I reply to Milton.

Jack: Yeah I remember... so? what about it?

Milton: Helloooo? Mystery!

Jack: If you find something big._.._ not something like this stupid, then you text Kim and I.

_Milton's POV_

I had a feeling Jack would react like this. Oh well, I am right. I'm sure of it!

There are so many files on here, some of projects that I can not understand, only him. Why would someone need so many folders.

"What the... what is this?" I stumble upon a strange files labeled with numbers. Must be something classified.

I felt like I had a devil standing on my right shoulder and the angel standing on the other. Milton don't you dare look in it. Why do you think it's in numbers! Also it is CLASSIFIED!

_Don't you want to bust the Davenports? Take a look it won't hurt, what is the worst that can happen. Come on, it's now or never._

I decided to take a look. Sure it shouldn't be that bad, probably some projects. The folder opened, it had a summary and 4 extra files. I'll just— wait I need to get Jack and Kim.

Milton: I found something super important. I am very serious.

I take a picture of the monitor and send it to Jack and Kim.

Jack: Be there in a moment.

**~10 minutes later~**

The doorbell rings, it is probably them. I hurry downstairs, opening the door.

Kim was on her phone not looking up, "It better be important!"

"Hurry!" They follow me to the computer. Kim stands on the left and Jack sits on the bed at my right. I click the last folder, the computer starts showing displays. Adam's picture appears first then his description, same with others. It has a speaker on the top right. I click it and it starts reading off the words:

_Classified File_

_The worlds first three genetically engineered super humans_

Subject A consists of the following:

+_Super strength_

+_Heat/Fire vision_

+_Plasma grenade_

+_Blast wave_

+_Water breathing_

+_Super jump_

+Mental link

Subject B consists of the following:

_+Super speed (speed of sound)_

_-Speed talking_

_-Speed typing_

_-Speed fighting_

_+Super agility_

_+Vocal manipulation_

_+Super jump_

_+Sonic cyclone_

_+Vacuum generation_

_+Mental navigation system_

_+Wall sticking_

Subject C consists of the following:

_+Super intelligence_

_+Force field_

_-Force field ball_

_+Molecular Kinesis_

_+Levitation_

_+Super senses_

_+Bionic GPS_

_+Magnetism App_

_+Viewing screen_

_+Senses recording_

_+Mental database_

_+Sonar vision_

_+Fingerprint recognition app_

_+Override app_

My jaw dropped, "Guys! You know what this means!" I yell out in shock.

"Nope!" Kim and Jack are just as shock as I am.

"They are bionic humans living among us! Those bionic humans are Adam, Bree, and Chase!" Wow, I was right! I knew something was up with them. "Holy Christmas nuts! I am right! Who is the paranoid one now! In your face Jack!"

"WHOA! I AM MIND BLOWN! Then... what about Brody and Sloane?" Kim hesitated, but not completely.

"I am guessing only them three are robots." Jack said, I rolled my eyes.

"They are not robots, hopefully. It says they are bionic... BIONIC!" This is something huge!

"So what should we do?" I looked at them. Should we confront them?

"I honestly do not know." Jack and Kim say at the exact time.


	10. The 'New' Kid

_Cece's POV_

When I get to the hotel, I knocked on Rocky's door. Rocky opened the door and leans on the door frame.

"Hey Rocky, you look nice today." I tried my best to pretend that I did not know her and Logan were on a date, today.

"Thanks..." She's on to me!

"So I have to tell you something great!" Must change the topic so she suspects nothing. Actually I need to tell her about what happened today.

She nodded and I shut the door behind me. We walk to the small couch and I started talking, "well Adam never showed up, but when I left this guy asked me for directions. He is super cute, not even! He is hot! Anyway I asked him if he wanted to hang out. He said he would call me!"

"Wow Cece, you are hitting on someone else already." Rocky didn't like what I said. I thought she was going to be happy.

"Why aren't you happy?" I ask in confusion.

"Cece, I've notice that it happens to you a lot. You go from one guy to the other. I don't feel comfortable saying it, but you are a playette." She stood up walking around the small living room.

I can not believe she is telling me this. "A playette? What is that?"

Rocky stopped walking, "the girl version of a player. You are the exact definition of it!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Let's not get crazy." I say. We start arguing, practically yelling.

Rocky backed up, "I'm not getting crazy! I am getting the facts on the table."

"Well since now we are saying the truth why don't you tell me about your relationship with Logan!?" I stood up making her back up more.

"I didn't tell you because I know you wouldn't react well." She placed a hand on her forehead.

I knew she was right. I do overreact, "oh... I... I'm sorry then."

Am I just jealous of her that she can have a nice relationship with a guy? I say I'm sorry, but deep down I'm not. For some reason I feel that I have the right to say, what I just said.

"You know what Rocky forget this conversation. Let's go somewhere because I do _not _want to fight with you." I suggested to go to the mall, to get some frozen yogurt. Rocky agreed, she got her phone and we walked to the mall.

The store wasn't far. Also it is one of the outside stores. They had round picnic tables with a blue umbrella. Glad it is sunny, but not burning hot. Once we get our food, we sit at a random table.

Rocky started picking at her frozen yogurt. "Remember how you told me, you met a guy. How is he?"

"I thought you'd never ask! He told me his name is Marcus. Marcus looks better than Adam, he's dreamy!" Right when I said that someone covered my eyes.

"Who's this?" I asked putting my hands over the ones covering my eyes.

"I don't know you tell me." I recognize that voice. Marcus...

"Marcus is it you?" I ask still holding his hands.

"Bingo." He lets go, Rocky stares at him. A smirk appears on his face. Once more Rocky starts picking at her yogurt. She does it every time she is uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" I started eating, I haven't tasted it yet.

"I took a break from helping my father. And I decided to go here." He explained taking a seat next to me.

"So Marcus, do you live here or something?" Rocky asked nervously.

Marcus goes to get his order, then answers Rocky's question. "No, my dad and I came here for vacation. He has a lot of stress and could use some days off of work."

I check the time, I really want to hang out with Marcus and Rocky for much longer. Great it's not that late! "Who wants to do something, I am bored out of my mind."

Rocky threw away her food, "I guess we can go bowling or something?"

Marcus looked at me, I nodded. We went inside the mall looking for a bowling place. When we find it, all of us walked in, the place was huge and had lots of people. Once we get of things ready, we start bowling.

So far Marcus is getting all strikes! Did he tamper with this? "Wow Marcus you are an expert."

"Or you're a cheater!" Rocky joked, immediately gasping.

Marcus was in first, I was in second and Rocky in third. Marcus is so ahead. Rocky is so close to beating me. I notice Marcus gets one of the heaviest bowling balls, Rocky also seems to notice. He throws it like nothing, to him it's a rubber ball being kicked. Wow.

"You carry that like it is nothing!" I say looking at the weight number.

He laughed before he answered. "It is nothing! See?"

Marcus handed me the bowling ball. I fell on the floor with the bowling ball squishing my stomach. "Someone help?"

"Oh sorry about that." He picks it off of me, putting it back on the rack.

After Rocky rolls her bowling ball she goes to me wondering if I'm fine. She gets ice, I place it over my stomach. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" The pain is unbearable.

Before I got hurt we had played 4 long games. Marcus obviously won, Rocky beat me by a little, I was so close! Rocky helped me get up. Every step I took my stomach turned or twisted.

"Do you want me to help you two?" Marcus told Rocky to let go because she should be tired of helping me. This time Marcus is where Rocky was.

"Rocky, call my mom and tell her to have a bag with ice once I get to the hotel." She grabbed my phone dialing the number. Mom's voice was pretty loud. Rocky was having a hard time answering my mom so I told her to hand me the phone.

Cece: Mom mom, I can't understand you.

Cece's Mom: Sorry honey. What happened?

Cece: I was bowling with Rocky and Marcus. I made the stupid mistake to let Marcus give me the heaviest bowling ball. I fell and it hit my stomach.

Cece's Mom: Oh ok then. One more thing who is Marcus?

Cece: This guy I met today. He is really nice maybe you can meet him today.

Cece's mom: Ok ok... um, I'll be waiting for you. Love you, bye.

Cece: Bye mom.

At the entrance of the hotel Marcus told Rocky to help me. He needed to help his father with something. Now my mom will have to wait to meet him.

**~Next Day~**

_Jack's POV_

Just like any other day I start practicing. Kim came in with Rocky, Cece and Logan. Someone new came in with them. At least Logan came, I can finally tell him about my discussion with my parents. Yes I know we just met, but I still have to tell him.

Logan walked up to me, "sup Jack."

"Hey. Who's that?" I point to the guy next to Cece. Cece and Rocky were still by the door and Logan left them behind.

"Cece's new friend, Marcus. She wants him to become her boyfriend. Like he'd want to." Logan starts laughing while looking back at her. "Also Kim thinks that you and Rocky are going out. Opps."

My eyes get wide, "WHY!?"

"Because she saw me and Rocky kiss in the park." Logan explains. This makes my blood boil when he mentions it. No wonder she wouldn't talk to me!

"Logan! Seriously!? She's mad at me! You better clear this up." I warned Logan who was still beside me.

Logan said, "you mean we. She won't believe anything if only one of us tells her."

"Hey hey hey. I want you guys to meet Marcus!" Cece announces, interrupting my conversation with Logan. I shook hands with Marcus. He has a very tight grip, just like Adam.

"So... do you know martial arts?" I ask.

"Actually yes, my father taught me, Douglas Da-" Marcus was interrupted by Brody.

"Guess who's here! The Davenports!" Brody announced, Sloane wasn't here, Rudy heard Davenport and was looking for their dad. Milton, Kim and I exchanged looks, we know their secret.

"Brody we aren't famous, only our dad." Bree said like it's no big deal. Leo and Chase nodded.

"Is your dad here!?" Rudy asked.

"No he didn't come." Adam said.

Rudy turned around walking back to his office. Chase looked around then noticed Marcus. His expression changed from happy to serious. "Marcus? What are you doing here!?"

"So you know each other?" I crossed my arms, this should be interesting.

"Yes we know each other. Marcus is our cousin." Chase said with hate.

"So that's how you consider me? I am not your cousin, don't you remember we are brothers. Also my dad is your dad, Chase." Marcus points his finger at Chase's chest. Marcus changed fast, nice to rude. Is anyone in this family not bi-polar? Yet I see his point.

"Don't you mind that we're here?" Cece asked touching Marcus's arm.

"No. I mean you are their friends, right? Why don't I take the time to say everything?" Marcus started to say everything. Is he about to say their secret? Chase was about to hit Marcus, but Leo placed his arm in front of him. "First let me introduce myself. I am Marcus Davenport, Adam, Bree and Chase are my siblings. My dad's brother took them as babies, hiding them for 16 years! Also did I mention that they're—"

Chase got face to face to Marcus, "don't you dare! And you'll never be our brother after what you've done."

"Your dad kicked my dad out of Davenport Industries!" Marcus argues.

"Maybe he didn't have to if your dad never implanted— nevermind, forget it. Come on guys lets go. This was a mistake." Chase said with Leo at his side.

Brody said, "sorry guys I didn't even know Marcus was going to be here."

Adam was boiling and Bree was trying to hold him back. Chase nodded, "it's fine."

"How do you know him?" For sure Brody was with the Davenports when he was missing, but what does this have to do with Marcus.

Brody shivered then answered, "um... I saw him when I went to visit Chase and the others."

Logan is confused just like Jerry and the rest.

Marcus kept going, "I thought you all are friends."

"We are." I say walking forward.

"Marcus that doesn't mean we have to tell them!" Bree was worried, I know why. So this secret will ruin their family. Wasn't Douglas dead? More importantly, what more are they going to lie about.

_Bree's POV_

Marcus is really going to go this far to damage our family. Chase said that we should go, I was trying to hold back Adam. Leo turned around to help me.

I whisper to Adam, "Try not to glitch, please! That is the last thing we need." Adam turned around walking out, Chase followed.

"Is he seriously going to do this?" I asked Leo.

"Knowing him yes." He replied.

Once we're out of the place Adam was still mad and Chase was starting to cool down. Leo said he was going to buy shoes, leaving me with Adam and Chase. I sat down on a bench taking the time to think.

Imagine if we weren't bionic. We wouldn't be with Mr. Davenport or I wouldn't have Adam, Chase and Leo as brothers. Worst we wouldn't exist!

Why does Marcus hate us so much! He was about to make Chase go all commando mode and Adam shoot lasers at him. What did we ever do to him!? Maybe Douglas just influenced him. H- How does anyone hate on their own family.

Bionic chips on humans, why? At moments I wish I wasn't bionic, it'd make life easier.

Someone tapped my shoulder, I turned around facing my brother. "What Chase?"

"We were just waiting on Leo, so we're leaving." Chase responds with a dull tone. It's like he's hiding something. Thats right, the files he took from Mr. Davenport... he hasn't said anything about that! I need to look for them when we get home.

Chase waved his hand in front of my face. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking. Nothing important." I say.

Chase looks at me with doubt. "Yeah ok."

_Marcus's POV_

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo left. I should just act dramatic so I make them look bad. "I'm really sorry you had to see that! Our fathers don't get along well. I just wanted you to see the true Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo."

Cece patted my back, "it's ok Marcus. That is so mean how they don't count you as a sibling."

"Yeah, like some people!" Logan looked at Cece, while she chuckled.

Some of them believe me, others don't. Jack and Rocky doesn't buy it, but Milton and Kim do. I know Brody doesn't believe me because he knows what I can do. Logan and Jerry are so confused, while Cece believes me in anything.

Abruptly Rocky changed the subject. "Are any of you guys going to the dance competition?"

"Sloane got us tickets." Kim said.

"I might not go. I don't have a ticket." I tried to look as sad as possible.

"Rocky we have to get him a ticket! Please!" Rocky was trying to deny her, but finally said yes. She rolled her eyes then scowled at me. I smirked at her.

I heard Rocky whisper to Logan, he smiled. Then Kim said, "we'll be right back." Jack, Logan, Kim, and Rocky went outside.

"So Marcus is your dad like your uncle, an inventor?" Milton asked. He looks really interested in knowing me.

"You could say that." I turned around looking outside. I felt my eyes turn green then change back. They have no idea who have they met.


	11. Understandments

_Chase's POV_

Once we got home I ran straight to the lab looking for Mr. Davenport. He was on his computer checking it's history. "Mr. Davenport you will not believe what happened today!"

"Well Chase, I have bigger problems." Mr. Davenport is freaking out in the inside, I can tell.

"What happened?" I ask, walking beside him.

"Someone downloaded all my files from here! While you guys were captured which wasn't long..." He was in thought for a moment then snapped out of it. "It wouldn't have been Leo because he would've told me."

I kept staring at the computer, "what do you have in there?"

"There are classified information about your bionics!"

I started to panick. "Why would you have that there!?"

"Oh I don't know... Maybe so no one would find it!" Mr. Davenport was thinking what days did he leave the lab.

"Ok ok, has anyone came to the lab, besides Brody and Sloane?" I asked.

"Now that I think about it, four of Leo's friends came. See I knew I should've placed Eddy here! Anyway, two of them said they were looking around the house." He was looking at the time the download happened.

"How do they look like?" Maybe I'll recognized them.

"Well one was a blonde girl and another was a guy with short ginger hair. They are around Bree's age and your height."

I slammed my hand up to my forehead. I know who he's talking about. I used my fingerprint recognition app, identifying the fingerprints I found. Just to make sure. "Kim Crawford and Milton Krupnick. They must have been in the lab! Ugh!"

"They must have gotten the files in a flash drive." Mr. Davenport said before I left.

I walked out of there heading to my room. There was some type of shuffling noise. With my bionic hearing I was trying to figure out who it was. Slowly, creeping up to the door, I saw Bree super speeding everywhere trying to look for something.

"What are you doing in my room!?" I ask, she abruptly turned around.

"Hey Chase." Bree nervously tried to walk out of the room, but I stepped in front of her.

"Um... I… I thought I lost something in here. Anyways, bye!" I know she was looking for the files I took from Mr. Davenport.

"Wait! We have a problem. Mr. Davenport thinks that Kim and Milton were in the lab! Also that Milton downloaded all the files and in one of those files has our bionic secret!" I said.

Bree starts super speeding all over my room, this time it's a glitch. "Are you sure!? That can not happen!" She placed her hands on my shoulder. "Chase Leonardo Davenport! That can not be true!"

Bree is extremely nervously. When she is nervous or really sad, sometimes she says our full name. Which in some cases, it's weird.

"I wish! Somehow they managed to get it!" I shouted.

I heard someone come upstairs. "What is all the shouting?" Tasha asked with Leo and Adam behind her.

I turned around to face her. "Someone discovered the lab and downloaded all the files off of Mr. Davenport's computer. And in one of those files has our bionic secret."

"Oh no! What is Donald doing?"

"Trying to figure out exactly who did it. I know who it is, but Mr. Davenport wants to make sure." I said looking at Bree who was shaking.

"Aw sweetie everything is going to be fine." Tasha gave Bree a hug.

Leo spoke, "what are we going to?"

"I say we blame Chase."

I ignore Adam, we don't have time for this nonsense. "For now lets just deny everything and say that they are robots or androids. Kinda like Marcus."

"What if it doesn't work." Adam said.

I replied, "it'll work."

"You don't know that."

"Trust me they'll believe us." I said. We were having a mini argument.

Adam said, "I mean I would, but what about them?"

"Adam! They'll fall for it, ok?" I reassured.

Adam said, "you know what I'll fall for... food."

"Don't worry I ordered pizza, its ready downstairs." Tasha said. Adam and Leo raced downstairs for pizza slices. Bree was about to go down, but I stopped her.

"Someone has to be an idiot to believe your lie."

Bree looked around the place trying to act casual. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bree, I'm not an idiot. It's clear that you are looking for the files that I took from Mr. Davenport." I walked to my drawer getting the papers. She super speeds in the room trying to get the files.

"Give me that I want to know what it is! No fair Chase!" She begged like a little kid.

Then I started to sound like one. "No way! Not a chance! I haven't even checked it!" Why do I keep lying!? Those are our test results, I can't tell her that!

"If you don't tell me now, I am going to Mr. Davenport and telling him that you took those papers!" Bree said.

"Then I'll tell him, you were with Owen after curfew. Also that you blamed me for being your partner/cover up on something that I didn't even know about. He wouldn't want his 'princess' to look bad, correct?" Ha that should shut her up.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You know what, fine. I'll figure it out when you least expected."

I scoffed and we went downstairs to eat. Even though we are eating and watching movies, I am still distract that someone knows our bionic secret.

_Rocky's POV_

Kim was eyeing me as we went outside. She quickly got next to Jack, I was next to Logan. A few moments ago I had said yes to Logan so we are officially dating.

"So Rocky why are we here?" Kim crossed her arms.

"We need to clear up some things. For example, I am dating _Logan! _Not Jack. I would say you have a crush on one of them." I winked at both of them. They faced each other and denied everything.

"I do not like Jack!" Kim confirmed it without noticing.

"I never said Jack." When I said that she deeply blush hiding her face from Jack. "Ha I knew it! You like him, that's why you were mad at me. You thought I was with jack."

Jack ignored what I said, changing the subject quickly. He was blushing just like Kim. "Speaking of clarification I need to talk to Logan. Alone."

Logan said all confused, "um, ok?"

Wonder what Jack needs to talk to Logan. They walked to Falafel Phil's, leaving Kim and I. I was leaned up against a wall, Kim is perpendicular to me. It is so awkward between Kim and I. Since it is uncomfortable... I'm going on my phone.

"Hey Rocky, I'm sorry if anything happened between you and Logan." I looked up, Kim was also on her phone.

"It's fine, we're dating anyway." I said blushing a little.

A smiled appeared on her face."Woah! Since when!?"

"When we were at the dojo I whispered him yes, he knew what I was talking about. That is why he smiled." I explained to her. Her smile fell, Kim looked down.

Her tone was unhappy without life you could say. "At least Logan can ask you out. Jack just thinks of me as his best friend. I am totally friendzoned."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How? It is so obvious he likes you. You my friend, are far from friendzoned."

"How do you know that?" Kim asked in more confusion. She puts her phone in her back pocket.

I said looking back at Logan and Jack. "They're twins... I think, it is not official. Anyway they make the exact face when they are nervous or unsure about something."

"I have to notice that more." Kim says getting her phone out again. I then look back at my screen waiting for the guys to come.

_Logan's POV_

I follow Jack into Falafel Phil's, we sit down at a table near the window. A guy, I am guessing the owner, goes up to our table talking to Jack.

"Hey Jack who's your friend?" He asked.

Jack said, "Phil this is Logan. And Logan this is Phil."

I stated it as a joke, "hey, I am Jack's possible twin."

Then Phil does some weird face. "Oh that's why you two look alike. I thought my vision went bad because of what Tutsie did moments ago."

I ask, "who is Tutsie?"

"My goat, she's in the kitchen." Phil said like it is totally normal.

"You have a goat in your kitchen? As a pet?" I looked at Jack with a mixed expression.

Phil answered for me, "yeah- Tutsie! get back in there." He leaves taking his goat into the kitchen.

"Jack what did you need to tell me?" I say forgetting about what just happened.

Jack starts talking. "Get comfortable because it is kinda long."

I say, "I have all the time in the world. Go on."

"So yesterday, when I got home, I talked to my parents about you. My mom was stunned when I said you were here in Seaford. I yelled why didn't you tell me I had a twin? She thought I would never find out." We get our orders, Jack takes a sip from his drink.

That's kinda weird because I really never met my mom. She died when I was born, right? "Then what happened?"

Jack continued. "The person I thought was my dad, isn't. Logan, I think you really are my twin."

Once Jack said that I felt awkward, yet relieved. I have a brother! It is not officially confirmed, but I have a feeling he is my brother. "me too Jack, or should I say, brother."

Jack repeated with a smile, "brother."

When we go outside Kim and Rocky are on their phones. We go back inside, Milton, Marcus, and Cece still don't notice us. Brody did he was practicing. And who knows where Jerry went...

"We're back!" Rocky yelled sitting next to Cece.

Marcus said, "yeah I know. I could here you come in. I can hear very well." What a creep...

"So what do you want to do?" Jack asked.

"Hey do you mind if I spar with you?" Marcus asked while getting up.

"No problem."

Brody rolled his eyes and mumbled. "Of course he'd ask."

They both got into positions. Cece was cheering for Marcus while Kim was observing them with focus. Rocky wasn't paying attention that much. And Brody had his arms crossed as if knowing who was going to win.

Marcus threw a punch, but Jack caught it. He flipped Marcus, yet he landed. They were fighting, throwing kicks and punches. Until Jack Jumped in the air spinning around ready to kick him. Marcus grabs Jack's foot, Jack fell on his back, defeated.

Kim was shocked, I am guessing because nobody has beaten him.

"Holy Christmas nuts! You beat Jack!" Milton said with the same expression as Kim. Rocky doesn't care much, but Brody just scowls.

What is up with him? I can tell he hates Marcus, but why? Envy much.

"Wow, your dad has taught you well."

"Right." Marcus says to Jack with a smile on his face. He helps Jack get up.

I pat Marcus's back. "Wow! Nice moves. Who did you say that taught you?"

Marcus said, "my dad, Douglas Davenport."

"I thought he died." Milton said with suspicion.

"No, that is another lie my uncle said. He just hates us so much and I don't know why." Marcus sat down on the bench with his head down.

Man I feel bad for this guy. His own family hates him! Cece does the same thing to me, but at least says step brother and not 'oh some random guy'.

For Marcus, it's 'cousin' or 'stranger'. I would hate to be him. "At least they see you as a cousin."

Marcus shoots me with a look saying 'seriously'. The look sends shivers through my spine. I awkwardly say, "not helping right? Ok I'll shut up."

"Well speaking of family. I finally have found my twin brother." Jack announced smiling, we side hug. Kim and Rocky smile, I can't say the same thing about Cece.

Cece starts complaining, which is pretty funny. "NO NO NO NO NO! I have two stupid twin brothers!" She starts to get down on her knees slowly, making everything over exaggerated. "Why does life do this me!?"

Jack sends me a confusing look. A smile creeps on my face, then we both start laughing. "Oh my gosh this is great!"

He replys laughing, "C-Cece is so 'tortured' by us!"

"Poor you, Cece." Rocky tries to contain her laughter.

Just at that moment Brody says something. "I am so tired of this! Im outta here."

Marcus looks at him then at us with a confusing look. "What's up with him? We were fine when we met."

Jack waved his hand, "ah I don't know he's been off since your family members came."

"I say Chase is the one to blame. He can manipulate anyone." Marcus said with thought. "Well I need to go for something, Cece can you come?"

"Sure why not?" Cece stands up leaving with Marcus.

That is when Jerry comes in. "Yo, what to do?"

"Keep walking!" Cece drags Marcus with her avoiding Jerry.

Jerry has a bag with food in it. Then he stands next to Rocky. "What to do girl?"

I get next to her crossing my arms, Rocky starts laughing. "Oh Jerry!" Rocky takes my hand, intertwining. "Meet Logan... my _boyfriend_."

I try my best to make a look Jack would do. Jerry slowly steps away, while Rocky and I hug each other laughing at him.

Kim says, "this is why you don't flirt with every girl you meet. Surprisingly you don't flirt with Sloane and haven't even made a move on Bree."

Jerry spits out reasons to Kim. "Are you kidding me? Estas loca!? Brody would kill me if he saw me flirt with Sloane, he's a black belt! Also Adam and Chase scare me."

Jack says, "Yeah you should be 'scared' because Chase is b-um... also a black belt, I think. Adam is just extremely strong, by the look of it."

Kim whispered something to Jack, I couldn't hear exactly what she said.

Still having Rocky in my grip, I say, "by what Jack is saying, you... should fear them. Chase a black belt? Seriously Jack? Is that the best lie you can come up with? He looks like a complete nerd."

Milton looks at me, crossing his arms. He hates the term nerd or even the thought of it. Chase just acts like one and Milton full on is a nerd.

I point to Jerry and Milton, "You know it's true!"

"I guess." Kim shrugged.

"Anyway, I brung tamales! Who wants some?" Jerry asks holding a bag full of different varieties of tamales.

"Jerry you always have tamales." Milton took one out of the bag. "But thank God that you do! These are so amazing!"

I took one, never had one before. Now is the time to try. I took a bite out of it. Everyone else got their own, taking a bite.

"Ok, where did you get these!?" I ask eating it like it's the last one I'll ever get.

"A store downtown." Jerry didn't even look up.

Kim jumped up, "then what are we waiting for lets go!"


	12. Trouble Love

**I finally had time to edit and revise this. I didn't realize it was going to be super long until I looked at the clock. Where I am it's 11 pm right now, oh well. Don't count on it being perfect. Lol.**

**Unicorni: The guess you made is somewhat true. The only thing I'm saying about it is it's in a future chapter. **

**Please excuse grammar mistakes or any other errors.**

_Marcus's POV_

"Where are we going?" Cece asked as we get out of the mall.

"You'll see." I say taking her hand.

It was quite a walk through the forest. At times Cece would tightly grip my arm, fear of what could happen. When we finally got to a small pond I stopped.

The water was crystal clear with cattail plants at the edges. It was a small space surrounded by trees. Some of the sunlight can't reach the ground from all these trees, it's dim. The wild flowers are dispersed everywhere.

"What are we doing here?" Cece crouched down letting the water seep between her fingers.

I get down beside her also touching the water. "This is harder than I thought."

Cece turned to me, surprisingly our faces were really close. At least 5 inches apart. As she cups my face I feel her hands trembling. She is totally crushing on me. "You can tell me."

"I do not know what this feeling is. I think I fell in love with you, as in love at first sight." I blurt out looking at her straight in the eyes.

Her eyes gleam bright in the sun. Cece smiles getting closer, now there is only 3 inches of space space left between us. "Really? I thought you didn't or something!"

I take my right hand, stroking her hair lightly. "Of course not. You are a beautiful, unique, special girl."

Cece gives me a hug, resting her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head. My hands slide down to her waist, Cece changes positions so we are facing each other at the same level.

"I don't know what to say." Cece said resting her arms on my shoulders.

"Just follow your heart." I say planting a kiss on her left cheek. She freezes for a second looking in the other direction. Cece is no longer looking at me.

I act sad of what I did. "Sorry about that you kno-"

Cece turns around, her face wasn't as close as it was before. "It's ok. I don't mind what you did."

I inched closer to her, "so you don't mind if I am this close."

"No, not at all."

"How about now?" Our faces were much closer, possibly an inch or two apart.

Her breathing was getting much heavier, "no."

I was leaning in, so was she. A noise startled her, she jumped and turned around. "What was that!?"

"Calm down, its just a bird." I started laughing, then sudden pain takes over my head. Not as bad as before, but still considered pain.

The more I blinked, the more my vision got blurrier. I let go of Cece and collapse to the floor. "C-Cece I can't see you and... my body is numb."

Another symptom from my breakdown. I tried to get up or move, but I can't. I try not to blink a lot, Cece starts freaking out.

I can barely see her, yet I can hear her. "Marcus! What do I do!?"

"T-There is nothing you can do. We just have to wait." I want to cry my fear out. You can't Marcus, you're an android. If I was human I'd be crying so much. Taking the pain away with tears.

"Marcus, it's ok. Cry." Cece tries to help me sit up. I try to move, but I can't feel my body, so I don't know if I am moving. After moments of trying we both give up. I am still on the ground tired.

Cece hugs me when I'm down. She whispers in my ear, "don't worry you'll be fine."

"No I won't, you don't understand. I don't cry, I can't! And I'm going to die soon." My vision starts to clear up, I can see her better.

She gets up slowly and confused. "What do you mean by that? Y-You're going to... die?"

Slowly, I can feel my body again. Everything starts to feel better. "Yeah, I'm not what I seem. Please don't ask anything. We should go."

Cece was still confused, yet agreed to leave. I get up and look around to remember where we went. We walk through the woods until getting the dirt road. The road leads to another one. Once we walked both roads, we finally got to the main road of Seaford.

"Should we go back or do you want to go home?" I ask her looking to my right and left.

"How about... you can come over! My mom would want to meet you." Cece exclaims with excitement.

I smile, "Let me just call my dad."

Cece nods and I walk a few feet so she wouldn't hear me.

Douglas: What Marcus? I'm busy.

Marcus: Cece wants me to go to her house. She wants me to meet her mom. Haha this is great she thinks I love her!

Douglas: Ok, good she suspects nothing. Make her feel like you care and you must get the trust of everyone.

Marcus: Only two people don't seem convinced.

Douglas: Who? They must suspect nothing!

Marcus: Dad chill. Jack and Rocky will be convinced okay? They'll believe I'm a good person.

Douglas: They better! Ok I got to go. Krane still doesn't know about the kids escaping and the other stuff.

Marcus: Still? But he's always one step ahead? There's another thing I have to tell you.

Douglas: What is it?

Marcus: I had another breakdown

I could hear Douglas sigh through the phone.

Douglas: Ok. Just be careful and tell me everything that happens. Got it? Bye.

I hang up and turn around. That was a little strange that he told me to be careful. It was actually rare that he told me things like that.

I shove the idea to the back of my head and walk back to Cece, who is looking around place. I walk up to her with my hand out. "Are we going?"

This is going well according to my plan... Krane's plan. Sometimes I wonder if he knows how to smile. From what my dad told me, he can't crack a smile. He says Krane likes to get the job done without having a little fun. What a wet blanket. I can see why he yells a lot.

So far Cece is so into me. Logan, Jerry, Kim, and Milton trust me. I just need to convince Jack and Rocky that I am a good person with good intentions. It shouldn't be that complicated.

I just hate that I got another break down symptom. I'd rather be a human with glitches, then to die at an early age with pain and _no _glitches.

From the things I told Cece today, I can control her from the palm of my hand. She smiles at me, "yeah lets go."

_Adam's POV_

Chase came down and so did Bree. Tasha had ordered two pizzas. Yes! More pizza for me!

"I can't believe Marcus showed up with _our _friends." Leo says.

"Maybe he really wants to friends with them." I say eating my second piece.

"Oh yeah totally. That's definitely what he wants to do." Chase takes a drink from his soda.

I roll my eyes at him. "Did you not hear me. I just said that."

Bree stays silent, watching us argue about Marcus. I have my doubts about him, but I can't find the correct words to use. I stay quiet thinking how to put the words in a sentence. Chase stares at me with an odd look. Leo and Bree are paying more attention to the TV than Chase and I.

"What are doing?" Chase asks.

"Trying to figure how to say Marcus is a 2 faced liar." I explain to him.

"You just explained what he is." Bree argues. Leo snickers at her comment, just like Chase.

So far I had eaten 5 slices during the whole conversation. My stomach is calling for more. Right when I'm about to get another slice, Leo slaps my hand.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for?" I ask.

"I want the last slice!"

I looked over at the box and it was the last slice. I glance back at leo, who narrows his eyes at me. We both look back at the piece thats left, racing to get it. Just then it floats up across the room. Leo and I look at each other with confused looks.

"None of you are getting it because I am going to eat it." Chase said as the pizza slice landed on his plate.

"Aw! Come on!" I yell glaring at him.

"You had five pieces! This would be my third one!"

Leo crosses his arms landing on the couch. "Fine."

"No wonder why you're so small." I joke.

Chase looked up from his plate, "I'm 5'8!"

"No, what I meant was— nevermind." This kid thinking he's still going to grow.

I had drank all my soda, ate five slices of pizza and I'm still hungry. "Then what else am I going to eat? There's still a big, tiny hole that I need to fill."

"Big, tiny?" Bree asked drinking from her soda.

"Duh! The space is small, but big for my stomach." I shake my head at them. They just don't understand.

I get up from where I was sitting, heading to the kitchen. Right when I open the fridge door, it pops off. "Awesome! It came right off!"

Leo came running into the kitchen, "what did you do?"

"I just opened the fridge and the door fell off." The door was still in my hand.

"What was that crash?" Bree came in with Chase following.

"Again... his strength needs to be recalibrated." Chase motioned me to go down to the lab. I do not want to be dialed down... again.

Once in the lab I walked into my capsule. "Hey what was my strength number?"

"Apparently the level was risen to a nine. That means I have to lower your level to match your measurements." Chase said typing stuff on the cyber desk.

"Don't need to give me a life story just tell me the number." I comment through the capsule.

Chase rolled his eyes at me. "It was a nine. I'm going to dial you down to a seven, since you've grown."

Chase hits a green button. I stand motionless waiting for this to be over. I get out of my capsule and Leo keeps looking at me. "What?"

"Nothing..."

Leo walks out of the lab. I was also about to, but remembered something very important. Oh yeah! Bionic brother toss!

I smile and storm over to Chase. He turns around not knowing what I was going to do. Once I pick him up he starts squirming around. I manage to throw him across the lab. "YES! I'm still stronger than you!"

"You gotta love the bionic brother toss." Bree and I fist pump before she walks upstairs.

Chase gets up rubbing his head, now his hair is all messy. "Do you always have to do that?"

I keep laughing, "obviously, cause its fun!"

"One day I'll get a concussion and it'll be your fault. Ow." He goes upstairs still rubbing his head.

I shrug at the thought, he won't get that hurt. I'm not that extreme, am I?

When we got upstairs the movie had finished. We didn't get to see the ending! Everyone went their separate ways since there was no other point to be here anymore..

I go to my room and get a control from the shelf. Time to play some video games!

_Nobody's POV_

Kim and the rest get back from eating. They went to the dojo just to chill and talk with Rudy.

"Hey Rudy what's up?" Jack took a seat on one of the blue, stacked mats next to Kim.

"Nothing really since you left. One thing that I really want is Marcus to join the class. I saw the way he took you down Jack." Rudy walked over pointing at him.

Logan gave Rudy an idea. "Hey Marcus is Donald Davenport's nephew. Maybe we can also ask about bringing him over here."

"You're right! Then I can get my money!" Rudy said the noticed there was twins. He was very late on the news. "Woah, two Jacks."

"At least he didn't faint." Kim said while Jerry snickered.

"Hey! Not my fault there are three pairs of twins. They didn't know each other!" Milton lightly screamed at Kim.

Jerry made everyone confused because of what he said. "So if Bree and Chase are siblings, and if Brody and Sloane are their twins. Why are Brody and Sloane dating?"

It took a moment for the group to realize something. Milton was the first to speak. "I can't believe it, Jerry is right!"

Rocky gasped putting her hand over her mouth. "What are we going to tell them."

"I- I don't know." Kim said glaring at everyone.

Meanwhile when Brody got irritated, he walked over to Sloane's house. He prefers to take a walk when enraged by something.

Marcus won't leave them alone. He will stop at nothing until he sees them suffer. Brody would occasionally mumble some things out. "When will he stop?"

One question, is what torments him. What or how will he tell Sloane? I can't just rush to the topic, he thought. If he does, it'll be over faster and that's what he wants. But too quickly can make everything difficult.

"Think Brody, this is important!" He says to himself once more.

Brody finally gets to Sloane's house. He walks to the front door, raising his hand slowly. Shaking, his hands knock on the wood. He tried to look comfortable, yet inside he's full with fear.

Brody waits patiently, you can hear footsteps coming to the door. Sloane opens the door, her face lights up when she sees it's Brody.

"Hey."

Brody tries to simulate to be happy like nothings wrong. "Hey."

He goes in and Sloane closes the door. Sloane's mom checks who it is. Once she sees it's Brody she greets him.

Sloane goes up to her room with Brody following. When they get there, Sloane plops down on her bed.

"What's up?"

Brody sits next to her. "Nothing much, but I did get a horrible surprise."

She giggle at what he said. She lays down using Brody's right thigh as a pillow. Her feet are on the pillows of her bed.

Brody starts stroking her hair. "Are you ready, cause knowing you, you'll stiffen up."

"Yes I'm ready." She positively says.

Brody started talking, "when I went to the dojo today. Guess who was there?"

"Who?" Sloane curiously asks.

"Marcus. He's going after our friends! I can feel it." Just like Brody said, Sloane stiffens.

Her voice shakes as she sits up. "H- how. Why is he doing this!?"

Brody wraps his arms around her. "He wants us to suffer, but I'm not going to let him get near you."

"Have you seen what he can do!" Sloane turns around facing him.

They hug each other, then Brody kisses her. She kisses him back then realizes something. Sloane pushes him away looking at her hands. Brody doesn't know the sudden change she has towards him.

She starts playing with the bracelet on her left wrist. Brody looks at it, clearly remembering when he gave it to her.

_Brody was at the dojo practicing with Jack. They both are doing very well, according to Rudy. Also the only guys that are black belts. Rudy went to his office to handle paper work. That's when Sloane came in._

_Jack looked at Brody who had his cheeks lightly pink. Jack knew Brody liked her, yet he was just like him. Denying his feelings towards someone. Jack nods at Brody signaling he was going to leave them alone._

_Right when Sloane was about to enter the changing rooms, Brody stopped her. "Hey"_

_"Hey Brody."_

_He didn't know what else to say and just gave it her. She read what was engraved on it."Best friend."_

_"I would of gave you a necklace, but that was all I could afford." He nervously chuckled while scratching the back of his neck._

_"Brody it's lovely." She placed it on her wrist, then hugged him. He smiled to himself knowing that she possibly has the same feelings._

"You still have that?" Brody asks.

"Of course, but that's not the point!" Sloane snapped at him. They both wanted to tell each other without hurting the other person.

Brody didn't want to hurt her, but he had to do this. "Sloane I've been thinking about our relationship and I think we—"

"Should break up... I know, I was planning to tell you that." Sloane didn't want to do this, they had to. For their own good.

"What's your reason?"

Sloane held back the tears. "We could possibly be related."

Brody felt a lump in his throat. They. Are. Over. "We can still err- be friends."

"Yeah... friends." She awkwardly says.

There was an awkward pause between the two. Brody stands up walking out, before he left Sloane said bye. Sloane's mother goes the door where Sloane is.

"So what happened?" Sloane's mom didn't know yet.

"Mom we... broke up."

She let out a small gasp. "Oh."

Before Sloane goes up the stairs she tells her mom, "I need to be alone right now."

Once she gets to her room she slams the door shut. All she could think of was to hug her knees tight to her chest, sitting in a corner of her room, rocking herself back and forth. She can't contain the tears any longer, they come trickling down her face.

All she wants is a normal life. She has it and it's not how she imagined it.

_Marcus's POV_

Cece couldn't wait to show me her family. She opens the door of her hotel room and I see her mom and some kid. He must be her younger brother.

"Cece who's this?" Her mother asks.

"This is the guy I told you about." Cece sat on the couch, she notices the kid and shoos him away. He doesn't listen.

Cece's mom walks up to me with an unsure look on her face. "So you are Marcus..."

"Marcus Davenport." I shake her mom's hand. "May I ask what's your name?"

She says, "Georgia Jones."

I let go, sitting next to Cece.

Cece turns to the boy, "Flynn go away."

So that's his name. Flynn tells Cece, "Come on! Can I at least introduce myself and tell him what happened to that Chase guy!"

"Fine." She huffs and rolls her eyes.

Flynn starts introducing himself. "I'm Flynn, Cece's little brother. Are you two dating?"

I nod my head and he starts laughing. "No seriously."

"We are and how do you know my cousin?" I ask with one eyebrow up. I could see Cece blush.

"Woah your Chase's cousin!?"

Cece said, "I thought he was your brother?"

"Its better off that we know each other as cousins." I said a little harsh to her. "Sorry."

Cece shook her head. The table was almost set up for lunch. Flynn and his mom sat on the right side of the table, Cece and I on the left.

"Hey where's your dad and Logan?" I ask sitting patiently.

"I think he's getting something at the store. Logan should be here soon." Cece kept eyeing Flynn.

Their mom was placing the lunch on the plates. By looking at her, she does not cook. Obviously I didn't tell her that, it would give too much away.

We were having 'homemade' pizza. With really it was frozen store bought and heated. Everyone was seated that's when Logan came in.

"Hey guys... Oh hey Marcus. I didn't notice you there for a moment." Logan waved, then went to his room.

"Sorry about him, he's like that." Georgia says.

"It's fine Ms. Jones, we're really great friends." I say trying to eat the food.

"Hey are you going to eat that?" I look across from, Flynn had said that. His mom smacked him in the head.

"No it's fine, I'm not hungry anyway." I give the piece to Flynn, he eats it like an animal.

Cece leans next to my ear whispering, "I wish you didn't see that."

"Trust me I've seen worst." I reply looking around.

Everyone else kept eating. We talked while eating. Logan came back here to get a slice. Their dad eventually came from where he was.

**~30 minutes later~**

I checked the time on my phone, it was getting late.

"Oh wow time flys by so fast. Sorry, but I have to go. My father wants there before it gets dark out." I lie, getting up.

Flynn whined, "aw, we didn't get to play any video games."

I laugh at the statement. They all said bye and Cece followed me out into the hall.

"When do we see each other again?" She leans on the wall by the door.

I lean close to her whispering in her ear. "Soon."

I move away walking to the stairs. When I get to the stairs I use my super speed to go home. Instead of using the main doors, I use one of the back doors so nobody would see me or feel a rush of random wind that's left behind.


	13. Wait, What?

**~Few Days Later~**

_Leo's POV_

_**10:00am**_

We were in the living with nothing to do! Adam was complaining just like me, Chase was trying to have more patience and Bree was waiting for anyone to text her.

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" Adam yells once more. I was sitting next to him, Chase was on the floor and Bree was lying on the other couch. That explains why Chase is on the floor.

"Hey, why don't you tell me about your childhood. You guys barely tell me that stuff!" I suggest.

Bree sat up leaving her phone. "I mean what choice do we have."

"Oh I want to start! It's one thing I remember from our childhood!" Adam starts telling the story.

_Little Adam who was 5, was playing with Bree. Then baby Chase walked over to them to show them his new ability that he discovered. Adam kept throwing things at it. Bree asked what it was._

_Chase, since he was only 3 at the time, he couldn't say some words right. "It a fo'ce fie'd. So cool."_

_Then Adam gets super excited and glitches. His lasers hit Chase's force field..._

"Wait, why are you talking in third person?" Bree asked.

"And why do you guys question a lot? Anyway let me continue!" Adam protested.

_The laser was too strong for baby Chase and..._

Chase interrupted, "technically I was a toddler."

Bree hits the back of Chase's head. "whatever!"

_The force field collapses, Adam's laser hits him, sending Chase a few feet back. He falls on the floo_r _crying. Bree super speeds to Chase helping him up. Mr. Davenport comes charging in yelling at Adam._

_Bree grabs Chase's hand leading him to his capsule. She closes the capsule door, then tugs on Adam's arm leading him to his capsule. Bree speeds into her capsules and Mr. Davenport keeps yelling. The last thing they hear is, "the silent treatment, four can play that game."_

"What was the point of that story?" I ask crossing my arms.

"To prove that Chase has always been weak." Adam smiles while Chase rolls his eyes.

"Ok first that did not happen at all! And second let me tell the _real_ story."

Bree told Chase, "how do you remember? You were only three."

"Hello? Super genius. I'm like a computer." Chase bragged, flashing a smile.

_Adam was five at the time, Bree was four and I was three. I had discovered my new ability a couple hours ago. When I showed Mr. Davenport, he said, "it's a force field, It protects you from things."_

_I smiled because I finally had another ability. Since I was three I didn't know a lot of things that I know now. Also I couldn't talk well either. Mr. Davenport went upstairs leaving the lab._

_I walked over to show Adam and Bree. Adam was attempting to draw and Bree was playing with her dolls._

"Wow you remember what I was doing!" Adam said in a surprised tone. I shook my head at that statement.

_I activated my force field, which was in a shape of a sphere. Adam stopped 'drawing' and started throwing stuff at it. Bree just looked at the items bounce off of it. She also asks what it was._

_I said, "fo'ce fie'd."_

_Adam gets really excited, his heat vision activates hitting my force field. Since I didn't know how to keep it up, it collapses. His lasers hit me sending me a few feet back._

_Bree helps me up, but letters showed up. At the time I didn't know what it meant. The words were big, it was the first time I've seen it._

_Commando App Activated_

"That's all that I remember cause _someone_ activated Spike for the first time." Chase narrows his eyes at Adam, who just shrugged. I snickered at the reaction.

"I'll continue because that part I do remember." Bree said before telling the other part of the story.

_I picked up Chase, he didn't seem like himself anymore_. _His voice got a little deeper than normal and he was scary. I step back to Adam who was also scared._

_Chase pushes Adam to the floor. Adam gets up and starts crying. I was just the witness. Mr. Davenport came down and asked what happened. "What's wrong Adam?"_

_"My little brother pushed me!" Adam crossed his arms, while mad and sad._

_"Chase that's not nice. Why'd you do it?"_

_Chase's voice was normal again. He quivered his lip, "I-I don't know."_

_"I'm only going to ask one more time. Why did you do it?" Mr. Davenport demanded. I went into my capsule trying to avoid the situation. Adam walked to his capsule trying to cool down._

_"I wea'y don't know!" Chase screamed at him crying. Chase walks in his capsule closing his eyes, trying to ignore him._

_Then Davenport says, "the silent treatment, four can play that game."_

_He goes upstairs frustrated and I look at Chase who had tears smudged everywhere. Adam had fallen asleep and Chase was starting to._

"What was the real point of this?" I ask in curiosity.

Bree had a list. "One, Adam is scared of Spike. Two, how Mr. Davenport was back then, dealing with us as we were kids. Three, Douglas made Spike not Mr. Davenport. Four, Adam has horrible memory. Finally five, Adam is a baby just like Chase."

I started laughing and Chase turns around squinting at Bree. "Hey! That's not true!"

"Haha she called you a baby." Adam said pointing at Chase.

"Adam. You do realize she called you a baby right?" I say stretching myself before sitting back down.

"Oh... Hey! Chase is the youngest of us. You don't count Leo."

"Gez, thanks... Is there anything else?" I ask.

"Yup. It's a funny one and Adam can tell because this is one he seriously remembers." Bree laughs just at the thought of it. Adam better start talking.

"So this is what happened..."

_"Hey guys what are you doing." Bree asked getting out of her capsule._

_"Nothing I'm just messing around with Chase."_

_"Adam leave me alone. I'd rather be Bree's real 'baby doll' than have you bother me 24/7." Chase crossed his arms and Bree had gotten her baby stuff out. I let out a laugh knowing what's next._

_"Well if you say so. Now stay still." Bree super speeds him into very odd clothing._

"I still hate you for that." Chase shook his head in 'anger'.

"That's a you problem." I said.

"Well when I was six it was cool, but after that you have to let it go." Chase explained throwing his arms in the air.

_"Bree why don't you buy a baby doll?" Chase whined, a lot._

_"Duh, you're the baby of the house_. _Obviously she'll dress you like one." I smiled while Bree was clapping her hands in happiness._

_"Just because I am the 'baby' of the house, doesn't mean I actually have to look like one. I'm ten!"_

_"Yet you whine like one." Bree said, we fisted pumped._

_"Oh can I throw you!?" I ask. I've never done it before, yet I'm seriously tempted to._

_"Who?" Bree asked._

_"Chase."_

_"No!" Chase inched away from me as I walked towards him._

_"To late." I get the back of his shirt and the loop holes where his belt goes to get a better grip. I aim at the place where I want to throw him, He starts squirming everywhere crying for help._

_"AH!" Chase hits his back on the lab doors with a big thud!_

_"Bionic brother toss!" Bree yelled laughing helping Chase up._

"And Leo, that's how the bionic brother toss was invented." Adam told me while Chase shook his head from side to side.

They only word that could escape my mouth was, "Wow."

There was a knock on our door. Chase looked confused just like Adam.

"I'll get it!" Bree super speeds to the door.

She acts as nothing happens and opens the door. I hear a voice that's similar to Chase.

"What's up Brody." Adam says getting up. Oh yeah I keep forgetting there is another Chase.

"What are you doing here?" Chase asks also getting up.

"I need to know now."

"Know what?" I ask because there is _a lot_ to know.

"If we are related. If Adam, Bree and Chase are siblings by blood. If Sloane... is related to me." When Brody confessed, he paused before continuing.

"Mr. Davenport hasn't told us anything about that... I'm sorry." Chase said sitting down. I look at Bree, she shrugged in confusion.

"Wait, you call your father Mr. Davenport?" Brody asked.

"Well remember Douglas is their real father. Also he prefers to be called that." I totally saved it!

_Kim's POV_

I woke up an hour ago. During that time I was on my phone, updating myself on things. That's when I saw this:

_Sloane Jennings_

_Soon to be Senior at SHS_

_Plain_ s_ingle :|_

Sloane is single!? What happened between Brody and Sloane? That's weird. They started to date not too long ago, why would- Ohhh. Was it because of that?

I move the covers out of the way to get up. The sun seeps through the windows, passing through the curtains. Illuminating the color on the walls.

My body feels tired so I decided to stretch. I still have my pajamas on. I change into normal clothes. Looking out my window, I see Jack was outside walking.

I open my window, pushing the bottom part up. "Hey Jack!"

He looks around then looks up seeing me. Jack puts his hands up blocking the sun from his eyes. "Hey Kim! What's up!?"

"Nothing much, but we need to talk!" I yell out my window so he can hear.

"About what!?"

"I'll tell you later! I'll come out when I'm done eating!"

"Oh ok!" Jack says still with his hand in front of his face.

I close my window, running downstairs to the kitchen. I get cereal and start eating fast. My mom sees I'm in a hurry. "Hold your house there missy. What do you think you're doing?"

"Speed eating, I'm going to hang out with Jack." I say, talking with my mouth full.

"Kim you love that boy." My mom says serving her coffee.

"Ew mom gross. Stop." I lie, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"Right... Well even though it's summer I have to go to work." She puts a lid on her cup with coffee in it. Walking out the door she says, "stay safe ok?"

I nod, she leaves the house. I walk to the living room, the car engine could be heard from in here. Once she left I charged out the door. Jack was sitting at his door steps, looking around until his gaze stops at me.

I place both of hands on my cheeks. Stop blushing. My cheeks were warm possibly light pink. Ignoring the fact that I'm blushing, I smile and wave at Jack.

Before crossing the road I look both ways. Jack's house isn't far. His house is beside the house that's across from mine, on the right. Most of the houses look the same, white to beige coloring as the outside walls.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey. What's up?" Jack asks as I sit next to him.

Without saying anything I show him Sloane's profile.

"Why are you- Oh..."

I added, "yeah that's what's up. What do you think happened."

"I don't know. Everything here is changing, a lot. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing." Jack, again starts looking around.

"I guess it's a _bad _thing and a _good _thing. Yeah there is probably yet more to know. Like about you and Logan or what happened to Sloane and lets not forget about the superhuman crap." I say shaking my head.

"I'm still confused about that. If Brody and Chase are twins, then why isn't he bionic? Same with Sloane."

I bit my lip in thought. "Maybe we'll know... or possibly it'll never be revealed."

"At least we're not related." Jack snickered as he told me.

"I guess, but that's not funny. Brody and Sloane are suffering because of it." I say with a flat tone.

"Yeah. I mean, they can always get their DNA checked."

I shrug, "like if they had the time to."

There was silence between us. Jack was about to say something, I'm guessing he doesn't know how to say it. The sun was much higher in the sky than before.

"Do you trust Marcus?" He asks out of nowhere.

That question left me wondering. Do I trust him? Marcus looks friendly and trustworthy. Yet I just met him. "Yes I trust him. Do you?"

Jack stood up crossing his arms. "No, I don't trust him at all."

I stood up following him. Why doesn't he trust Marcus? Jack opens the fence door that leads to the backyard.

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask abruptly

"What if... He's bionic?"

That answer/question stunned me. His cousins are bionic, so why can't he? Also his father is an inventor. Stop Kim seriously, no!

"Ok, four bionic people in the world. With who knows how many abilities. Really Jack, really?" I crossed my arms giving him a look that says 'seriously'.

He narrowed his eyes at me with his mouth open. Jack lifts his hands up in defense. "Hey! We doubted Milton for thinking the Davenports are strange. And guess what? They are! So I may be right."

"A little extreme." My voice got higher as I continued the sentence.

"I heard that."

"you were suppose to." I tease elbowing him in the arm.

_Rocky's POV_

I was eating breakfast when my phone rings.

Cece: Hey Rocky :)

I text her back. Somethings up with her.

Rocky: Hey. Why u happy?

Cece: Marcus and I are dating!

I read the message, dropping my phone in shock. Not in a good way, a bad way. I place my hands on my forehead.

"No no no." I mumble. They barely know each other and now they're dating!? Maybe I should just rip up the ticket I got him.

"What's wrong?" I turn around facing Ty. I shook my head saying nothing. Forgetting my phone, I leave the room.

Why did Cece tell me that!? She just met the guy. There's something about him that we don't know. I'm not going stalker mode cause that's weird.

The room wasn't that far, really. I knock on Cece's door. She opens the door with a huge smile on her face. I don't crack a smile at all. "What do you mean you're dating Marcus!?"

"Don't say that when you are clearly with my step brother. To be honest it creeps me out." Cece says leaning on the door frame.

"That is way different. You just met him. Cece take baby steps... It's too late to tell you that because you just took a huge one." My hands land on my hips.

Cece told me something I didn't expect. "If that's all you came for, then leave."

"Fine! I will." Before I left I slammed the ticket on her hand. It's the ticket I got for Marcus. "Oh and getting this for him was a stupid idea."

She slams the door as I walk out. I can't believe she did that. Might as well never given her the ticket. Or even gotten it.

As I walked backed I felt someone was watching. I turned around, no one was there. I look the other way and someone had slammed me to the wall. The back of my head hit pretty hard.

The hands were holding me in place. Tightly around my arms. I blinked a few times, clearing my vision. "Marcus?"

"I'm not letting you ruin my plans." He stared at me with cold eyes. One reason why I never trusted him in the first place. He's mysterious.

"What are you talking about?" My voice shakes with fear. I wish someone was with me when I went to Cece's.

"Don't act stupid." He let goes of my left arm placing his hand under my chin. "Don't get between Cece and I."

My breaths are uneven with each one saying panic or scared. Marcus leans in whispering in my left ear. "I'm always one step ahead."

My body shivers and he felt it. Curse my shivers. He lets go of me completely. Right when I'm about to run off, he yanks my arm bring me close to him. In fact too close.

Marcus strokes my right cheek, thats when I tense up feeling immobile. "And don't tell your boyfriend about this."

I manage to have the courage and say something. "You're afraid he'll hurt you. Aren't you?"

He lets go of me again. Marcus lifts one eyebrow up crossing his arms. "No, in fact I can break him like a twig. Just like your other friends, even his twin brother."

Why is he doing this!? He didn't stop there. "There are worst things yet to come. Be prepared, nobody can stop me. This was just a warning." He punches the wall by me causing it to dent in.

I couldn't stand in the hall any longer. "Stay away from me!"

"Can't promise anything sweetheart." Marcus smirks and winks at me before he leaves. Ok, what the hell just happened!? I need to get away from here and be alone, completely alone.

I feel my back pockets trying to look for my phone. Shoot! I left it over at my room. Whatever I don't want to be disturbed.

The hallway was empty as a ghost town. I walk to the main lobby making sure nobody saw me. Where to walk to!? The sidewalks aren't crowd but they aren't empty. A friends house? No, that's lame. The park? No, that's cliché. This is Seaford... they should have a boardwalk. I'll go there.

During the walk, my mind is everywhere. The dance competition, I'm dating Logan, Cece and Marcus are a thing. I don't even know if I'm safe anymore.

Marcus... Was going to hurt me! I looked so defenseless compared to him. Not even, he was hurting me and planning to hurt me more.

I feel so weak, I can't tell anything to anybody! This is what it must feel like in movies.

Finally, I get there. I take a turn though, to the beach. The first time I've ever seen it this close. The ocean.

The waves are huge. As they crash onto the sandy beach, if you get close enough you could feel it spray on you. The mists hits my skin as comfort. Just so relaxing. I close my eyes smiling at the sensation.

The thoughts torment me again. This time I feel light headed. Everything seems to get blurrier and in slow motion. I turn around, my back facing the ocean. I see someone but I can't focus. My face and body is suddenly on the sand. Warm just at the right temperature. I see less and less till it turns black.

_Marcus's POV_

I hear Rocky arguing with Cece. I'm in another hall so Rocky doesn't see or hear me. Cece slams the door in Rocky's face.

Rocky starts walking away, I'm guessing to her hotel room. I start walking behind her, trying to scare her. She turns around seeing nothing because I'm behind her. Rocky turns back to keep walking, but I stop her by slamming her against the wall. Rocky's head hits the wall and you can even hear a thud.

I warn her, she looks terrified. What am I doing!? No stop Marcus this is part of the plan, now stick to it.

"What are you talking about?"

Her voice shaking with terror. I take advantage of this. I tell her what's wrong. Before I let her go I warn, "I'm always one step ahead."

She starts walking away but I grab her arm pulling her back to me. I notice I pulled her too close, but I tried not to make it obvious. I tell some things to see her reaction.

Rocky says trying to sound brave, "stay away from me!"

"Can't promise anything sweetheart."

I smirk and winked at her. I go hide in another hallway. Rocky leaves, to go somewhere. I super speed out of there following her. She is probably going to do something stupid.

**~Moments Later~**

_Nobody's POV_

Why is she at the beach? I feel regret in me, why am I feeling this way? She looks so happy, something I'll never be anymore. Krane is making me do this. If I don't, who knows what will happen to me and my dad! Marcus was thinking all this through his head, all at once. Surprisingly he didn't get a data overload message.

_After meeting Cece's family_

_"Hey dad." Marcus says closing the door behind him._

_Douglas randomly hugs him whispering something. "Act normal, don't freak out."_

_He stops hugging Marcus, leaving him confused. Krane comes out from the shadows of the house. "Surprise."_

_"Oh it's the weird dude again." Marcus sarcastically says changing his expression._

_"Well if it isn't the rebel android."_

_Douglas lets out a nervous laugh. Shifting his hands from one position to another. Marcus tried not to fear him. "Your point is?"_

_"Don't do anything stupid like last time. If you do, I'll... take matters into my own hands." He walked down to the lab. Once he was gone, Marcus let out his reaction on Douglas._

_"How? Why? What the fu- hell!? Can't we just leave him and escape?"_

_"He'll hurt everyone. So be careful." He warned._

_"So if I do one single thing wrong, we're gone from the face of the Earth?" Marcus asked._

_Douglas places his hands on Marcus's shoulders then pats him on the back. "Yeah pretty much. Good luck with that."_

That sends him some sort of twitch. He look back to Rocky, she's facing his direction. Suddenly she falls to the floor.

What should I do, leave her there? Maybe I can take her to Cece and make Rocky look bad. Marcus keeps thinking till finally deciding.

He walks over there making sure she's fine. She has a pulse and no fever. Marcus gently picks her up, looking around everywhere. He super speeds out of there hoping nobody would see him. He... is completely wrong. Only one person did see him.

Milton Krupnick.

**And that was chapter 13! I thought I wasn't going to update today. I made a trailer for this book. The link will be in my Bio.**

**Angel234564: Yeah… something will eventually happen. Something HUGE in future chapters, but for now it's time to deal with them being through :/**

** Later peeps.**


	14. Lies, Lies, and More Lies part l

**Here's Chapter 14. It was much longer than this so I had to stop it at a certain point.**

**Please excuse grammar mistakes or any other errors.**

_Nobody's POV_

Logan heard a knock on the door. He opens the door, not knowing how to feel. Marcus carrying his girlfriend. He pushes the thought to the back of his mind. Something is wrong with Rocky.

"What happened?" Logan asks, letting Marcus in.

Marcus sets Rocky on the small couch they have. Logan is by her side. Marcus had to come up with a lie, fast! "I was at the beach needing some fresh air. When I see someone lying on the ground. I walk up getting a closer look and notice it was Rocky. So I decided to bring her here."

Just then Cece comes out of her room. "Logan who— Rocky! What's wrong!?"

"She fainted and I don't know why." Marcus acts all innocent when clearly, it was his fault. Thoughts from her mind must of caused her to faint, Marcus thinks as he looks at the rest.

Cece motions Logan to her room, so he could explain what happened. Meanwhile, Marcus is with Rocky. He hears mumbling, Marcus looks at Rocky. She was starting to wake up. Rocky opened her eyes, confused at first. Then when she sees Marcus, she starts flipping out. Marcus quickly covers her mouth with his hand. He used his super speed, but she didn't see since he was two feet away from her.

"Shush. Remember what I told you. No telling." Rocky nods then Marcus moves his hand away from her. "Logan! Cece! She woke up!"

They came running out of the room wanting to see Rocky. Cece hugs Rocky then lets her go. Cece stands up with Marcus by her side, but he's a little bit behind her. As Logan hugs Rocky tightly, Rocky sees Marcus giving her a stern look.

"Since Rocky is fine I'm going to go now." Marcus says heading to the door. Rocky feels relieved that he's leaving. That's when Cece tells him to stay.

Rocky didn't think about it and starts blurting things out hoping they would believe her. "No he'll hurt me again! Leave, leave!"

Marcus took this as an advantage. "Rocky it's just me. Your friend Marcus, I brung you up here."

Cece fell for it completely. "Rocky you just need some rest."

Logan shook his head in approval. Marcus suggested that he really needed to leave. "Oh, my dad just texted me. I really need to leave guys. Also feel better soon Rocky, bye."

Logan went to Flynn's room ready to play a video game. Cece went to her room wanting Rocky to rest. Rocky couldn't rest, she was telling the truth and nobody believes her. Her life was turning into a movie.

Marcus is in the hallway alone about to super speed home. Even though Douglas doesn't need him right now. "Hook, line, and sinker."

_Jack's POV_

Kim jabs her elbow in my arm. That actually hurts. She may look harmless, but Kim is like poison. A flower with poison instead of honey and pollen. You don't expect it.

"What do you want to do?" I ask Kim, still hurt from the hit.

"I was going to the dojo later. I need to practice landing some of my flips."

I smile, I get to help her. Well, I'm really the only one who can, besides Rudy. "Let me just get something real quick."

I run inside telling my mom where I was going. I get two water bottles, one for Kim and the other one for me. I have a feeling we need more…

I go back outside, Kim was looking around. Her hair shimmers in the sunlight. Straight like always... Jack what are you saying? She'll never like you, you are totally friendzoned.

I take the thought out of my head. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup, like always."

I hand her the water bottle I got her. All Kim does is smile. Gosh I love that smile. Snap out of it Jack!

We walk to the mall since it's not that far. Plus we do this everyday. It took us longer than we thought. Either way at least we got there. Rudy was in his office like always. I placed my water down and so did Kim. I explained to her what to do, so her flips would be easier to do. We first practice with simple flips. "Try a front flip its the base of all flips."

She successfully lands the flip. Then I tell her to do a backflip, if she can. "Ok I'll try."

Kim takes a deep breath, then flips back. She lands well. Now I demonstrate a flip, it's pretty hard. I tell her step by step what to do. Kim does the flip, but stumbles as she lands. Her body hits me really bad. She falls on the floor sitting down.

I put my hand on my chest, still standing. "Damn Kim, you can really hit."

She rubs her stomach. "Ow, so can you."

I extend my arm helping her up. "Ok you almost got it, try again... And this time aim for the floor, not me..."

Kim gasps and narrows her eyes at me. I chuckle while she gets in position. Kim flips, but during her flip she takes too long to land and falls. Her head hits the mat. I run up to her moving her so her back is on the mat.

"Kim, Kim."

Rudy comes out of his office, scanning the room. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"Kim didn't land her flip correctly and fell hitting her head." I explain to Rudy.

"Oh this could help!" Rudy runs back to his office, then comes back with a pillow in his hand.

"Why do you have a pillow?"

He has a mixed expression on his face. "Why wouldn't I?"

I put my hands on her head and back, sitting her up. Rudy places the pillow on the floor and I lay Kim back down. Milton comes in with a priceless expression. "You guys will not believe what the heck just happened!"

"Um we're kinda busy here!" I motion my arms to Kim, who is still out.

"Woah what happened here?" Milton asked sitting beside me.

"Kim's knocked out. She landed wrong." I explained.

"Hi-ya!" Kim sits up and punches us all as she moves her hands up. We all fall cupping our faces.

"Ow what the heck Kim." I say sitting back up.

Kim puts her hands over mouth. "Oh. Sorry guys. Really."

"Well I'm going back to my office." Rudy said getting up. He rubs his face trying to ease the pain.

"Wait Rudy. I need to say something and you also need to hear this." Milton says. What is he going to tell us that's so important!?

Kim rolls her eyes. "Just say it."

Milton continues, "I think, Marcus... is also bionic."

_Bree's POV_

Everyone was too busy talking to notice that I was slowly walking away. Once I was by the staircase I use my super speed to go up to Chase's room.

I lock the door incase he tries to get in. Where did he put the papers? The last time, he took out from... there. I walk to the drawer, ready to know what Chase is hiding. I open the drawer, right there on the small pile are the files. I sit on the bed. Incase you're wondering why there's a bed it's because of visitors. So they think we're normal and the capsule looks like a small closet.

Hope they don't notice I'm gone. I skim through it then find an interesting page. I read some of it.

Results of the following people:

-Adam Charles Davenport

-Breeana Davenport

-Chase Leonardo Davenport

**Results: Not related**

Not related!? This is what Chase was hiding me? How are we not related!? Adam looks like Mr. Davenport, Chase and I look alike and we look kinda like Douglas. If we're not related why did Mr. Davenport hide it from us all these... fucking years!

I rip the page out from the packet. Shredding it into pieces. I left the packet on his bed and ran straight to my room. I lock the door curling up into a ball.

I don't know what to think anymore. They keep lying to us and never stop. Adam has to be my big brother! Chase has to be my baby brother! This can't be happening, but it is.

I'm sad, but mostly angry because they don't trust us! They don't tell us the truth! Also, this is probably the beginning of the web of lies!

"My life would be so much easier being a normal human. Sometimes I wish I wasn't a Davenport or bionic." I mumble to myself, cuddling a pillow as it catches some of my tears.

_Chase's POV_

I was sitting on the couch with Leo moving to sit by me.

"Wait if we're all related, that makes you my brother? Again, you don't count Leo." Leo just ignores Adam.

Brody answers Adam's question. "Yes Adam, pretty much because Chase could be my brother. Also if I'm his brother then you're my brother... Woah! I just sounded like you! With all the unnecessary long explanations, gross!"

Leo and Adam start laughing. Brody also joins in.

"Gez, thanks." I sigh knowing that I can't say anything yet until Mr. Davenport gives out the results. I don't want to get caught.

I'm looking for Bree, she's not here. I stand up going to the kitchen without anyone noticing me. Then I discreetly walk upstairs.

I enter my room and see the folder is out. She shredded the paper. The paper that says we aren't related. I just organize the papers back into the drawer. I leave the ripped up paper where I found it. I sleep in the lab not much up here, so I could kinda care less.

I slowly walk towards her door. Carefully, I thermal scan the room. Bree is definitely in there. I try to open the door, but it's lock. Good thing when I turned it, the knob made no noise. I use my bionic hearing to listen to Bree.

"My life would be so much easier being a normal human. Sometimes I wish I wasn't a Davenport or bionic."

That made me really sad. She's not herself anymore, at all. Suddenly she gets sensitive more easily. Why did she say that? Does she hates us?

I make my final choice: Confront Bree.

"Bree are you in there?" I ask slightly knocking on the door.

"Go away Chase!" She threw something at the door.

"Not unless you open the door." Damn I feel like a little kid again. "Open up!"

"No I won't open the door!" She yelled again.

"Well then I guess I'll tell Adam to bust the door open." I warn.

Once I said that she opened the door. There were some tears still falling from her face. She wiped them off with the sleeve of her shirt. "Don't you dare."

"I don't have to anymore." I smirk. I walk in sitting in the small chair she has. "Why were you crying?"

"Because... They lied to us. You knew and never bothered to tell us!"

"I was going to eventually!" I tried to stay as calm as possible, but it's not working. "I didn't know how."

"Shut up! You're a liar."

"I'm not a liar! I just didn't tell you this! This is the first time I hide anything from you guys." I explain, feeling my anger build up.

"You're lying again! You're just like Davenport! A LIAR!"

That's when I had enough. Instead of unleashing Spike, I used my words, knowing it would hurt more. "You know what? I'm not going to lie. At times I wish we weren't related because you guys make fun of me all the time! Guess that wish came true didn't it?"

My eyes were getting watery, Bree was trying to stop crying. I knew I crossed the line, but who cares now. Bree got what she finally wanted.

I storm out of there slamming the door. On the other side you could hear Bree shout my name. "Chase! Chase! Come back..."

I go to my room closing the door. Try to stay calm, letting Spike out won't solve anything. Bree hates me. My big sister hates me.

I see what's left of the paper. I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling. What the fuck did I do. My phone vibrated, it was a dumb notification. A follow request from some random person. I threw my phone against the wall, enraged from what happened.. Stupid Ephone 7. It shattered into a million pieces. "I don't deserve this."

I just look at it. That's how I feel right now. Like that phone, my insides shattered from hate. What did I do wrong!?


	15. Lies, Lies, and More Lies part ll

**Here is part 2 of the previous chapter. **

**Please excuse grammar errors or any other mistakes.**

_Milton's POV_

When I said Marcus was bionic I get different reactions. Rudy looks at me as if another head grew on me. Jack and Kim look at me confused, whether or not to believe me.

"Milton, I think you've been reading a little too much. So instead of reading, I'd prefer for you to practice more karate." Rudy goes back to his office.

Kim yanks my arm looking at Rudy's office. "Milton not in front of Rudy! Also what do you mean he's bionic?"

"I was just walking down the beach when I saw him carrying some girl. He looks around then in a nanosecond he's gone!" I say.

"Four bionic people? Isn't that a little too much." Jack says.

Ugh, not this again. "Im serious!"

"That's like saying Leo is bionic. Not possible." Kim rolls her eyes. I narrow my eyes at her, then she sticks her tongue at me.

I try to explain to them the ability he used. "He has speed, like Bree."

"You know what that means!?" Jack said in excitement. Finally they got me.

That's when Kim answered, "that Milton is insane."

"Exactly." They give me a look that says 'I don't believe you, you're crazy'.

Somehow I have to give them proof. Find files again? Nah, that's too complicated. We almost got caught the last time. Oh! How about taking a video! It's guaranteed that they'll believe me!

"I have to go my mother just texted me." I lie, hoping they'd believe me.

I walk out of the dojo. Where would I find Marcus? Or should I say _how_ would I find him?

I walk out of the mall heading home. I live in the same neighborhood as Jack and Kim, just on a different street.

Once I get to my house, I run up to my room. I turn on my computer waiting for it to load. There's something else about the Davenports that's missing.

If Donald Davenport is an inventor and his kids are bionic... what does he invent? Also, didn't he worked with his brother with this technology? So what really happened between the Davenports to hate each other so much.

This case is very delicate. I open two pages, one as google and the other has Microsoft word.

I need to go to a reliable source, not like the junk wikipedia has. I enter the name and a bunch of stuff came up of his most recent work. Some of what happened to Davenport Industries.

[ Donald Davenport ] Search

**Web** | Images | News | More|

_Donald Davenport: Wikipedia_

_Scientist of the year: Donald Daven..._

_Davenport Industries: We bring you..._

_Most recent discovery by Donald Da.._

_History of Davenport Industries: Ho..._

I found a perfect site! It's also reliable! I click the page hoping to find some information.

[ .gov]

_History of Davenport Industries: How it all began._

_As one of the most important companies in the world, three years running. Davenport Industries also started small like any other international business._

_The company was made by two brothers:_

_-Donald Davenport_

_-Douglas Davenport_

_Both brothers started to make the technology of the present, the past. With the inventions that they came up with were astonishing._

_The Davenports start making bionic technology. Androids, was the biggest advance machinery anyone could possibly make. With this, people would never go on any dangerous job again._

_Androids are suppose to resemble humans. They are machines that can do work of ten men. One challenge that they both faced was Androids don't last that much. Expensive machinery to waste._

My eyes get wide. What if Marcus is one of those machines! An Android! No, impossible because he's Douglas's kid.

What if it's Adam Bree and Chase who are androids! So much confusion!

_Tragic strikes. One of the Davenport brothers die leaving no trace. Up to this day no one knows what happened to Douglas Davenport._

_Davenport industries is now left to the oldest, Donald Davenport. The company abruptly stops the production of Androids._

_The company now produces highly specialize weapons. Davenport Industries is now associated with NASA and other important companies in the world._

Just like other websites, it says the same thing. This is going to take all day to research.

**~That Afternoon~**

_Adam's POV_

Brody left a while ago. I also noticed Bree and Chase haven't came down yet. "Hey Leo don't you think Bree and Chase should've came down here by now."

Leo shrugs without looking at me. I pause the game, setting my control down.

"Hey! I was about to kill that zombie!"

"I'm just... going upstairs to get something." I say not making myself specific.

I go up the stairs, first to Chase's room. The window is covered with curtains that make the room really dark. Scary dark. I don't see him in his capsule. Woah he's sleeping the bed!

Aw, he looks so small. Adam what the heck, Chase isn't a baby anymore. I remember though, when he was.

I close the door trying to make no noise. I go to Bree's room and she's just staring at the wall.

"Um Bree? Are you ok?" I close the door. No answer. "Bree?"

I went up to her waving my hand infront of her face. She jumps up, but sees it's me. "Adam, you scared me."

"Well you or Chase wouldn't come down. So I thought, what if aliens came down and took them!" I said. She starts laughing, but not just any laugh. That's when I knew some things up. "What happened?"

Bree paused for moment not wanting to tell me. "I was arguing with Chase and it's my fault."

Now I'm so lost. "I don't get it."

"What I mean is, I'm not talking to Chase and he's not talking to me." She reassured.

Bree starts to cry and I hug her. "It's ok Bree."

"No no it's not. I almost made Chase turn into Spike AGAIN! I know he won't forgive me."

"Lets think of the good times." I say cheerfully.

"Like which ones?"

We break apart. I look at her directly saying, "I don't know, I was really hoping you'd remember one."

All she does is laugh. "Is Chase ok?"

"I mean I guess, but he's sleeping. On a bed, not a capsule." I said unsurely if he's _really _fine.

"Wow. Ok then?"

"Well, I'm going to finish playing video games with Leo." I was just about to leave when Bree gets my hand.

"Wait, Adam. Don't tell anyone yet, please."

I smile, "obviously I'll forget it in the moment when I get to the last step of the stairs."

I exit out the room and hurry down stairs. Leo is probably mad for making him wait on me. "Sorry I took so long I couldn't find my... lucky socks."

"You have lucky socks?"

I shook my head knowing it's true, but I don't have that with me. "Duh, how do you think I beat you in every single game."

"Then you're going down!" Leo yelled as I unpaused the game.

_Milton's POV_

I did more research on the computer. This family is so complex. Yet every single site says the same thing. I feel like the last time when I was searching them up. I need more information.

[ Donald Davenport ] Search

Web | Images | **News** | More|

_Scientist of the year: Donald Daven..._

_Channel 4 interview with Donald Da.._

Then, that's when I came across some site. Woah, this is unusual. I click on the site. It must be some type of blog.

[www. Truthsblog .com]

_Everyone thinks that famous people lives are perfect. Well actually that's not really true, they're just like us._

_Today the famous person is Donald Davenport. He seems pretty cool. He has everything, money, a wife. Everything is not what it seems._

_I go to Mission Creek high with his kids. They are so weird. I don't hang out with them. They're the outcast a.k.a. nobodies! Adam, the dumb one. Bree, the wanna be. Chase, the nerd._

So nobody knows they're bionic? In their real home, they're the outcast. But they're actually super cool! Also fun to hang out with! The price of living a double life.


	16. Fear

_Nobody's POV_

Sloane was picking at her food, not bothering to eat it. It had been days since she broke up with Brody. Her mother had also noticed the changed.

"Sloane why aren't you eating?"

Sloane didn't look up from her plate. To Sloane's surprise she hasn't lost any weight. "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something. I talked to your father yesterday about what's been going on. We are really concern about you." Her mom places a hand over Sloane's hand, but she slowly slides it off.

"I don't know. I'm just not that hungry." There was a silent pause for a moment, then Sloane said something else. "Hey mom, where was I born?"

That took her mother by surprise. Sloane never asked anything about her childhood until now.

"Well, at a hospital of course. Why?"

"Because with the money I get from being famous I could donate some of it." Sloane pushed her plate to the middle of the table. Her mom laughed nervously trying to agree.

"That'd be very sweet of you."

Sloane's mom was lying though. She couldn't tell her the truth. Especially with her break up with Brody. It'd be too much to carry, which could lead to unwanted things.

Sloane gets up from the seat. Her mother looks at Sloane going to her room. She's going to have to tell her someday, somehow.

Sloane doesn't know what else to do. All she can wish is for the nightmare to be over. Where she can finally wake up and say 'it was a dream'.

Meanwhile Adam decides to do the dumbest thing ever. Use his bionics outside. Luckily Davenport had made the fence of the house with specialized material. Also nobody was outside.

Adam was practicing his abilities. Which somehow he apparently couldn't do it inside. He was trying manipulate the intensity of his bionics.

Then only thing he could do successfully was his heat/fire vision and super strength. Adam wants to control his blastwave. Incase he uses, it'll only cause problems where he directs it.

He was practicing for a while until someone appeared to his side with wind. Marcus.

"Hey what are you doing here!?"

Marcus leans on the wall of the house crossing his arms. "I can't visit my older brother? That is disappointing."

"Um no, kinda busy here." Adam motions to his surroundings, then creating another blast wave. "But seriously why are you here?"

"Because I have nothing to do. Chill I came in peace." Marcus said.

Adam asked in confusion, "no evil things to do?"

Tasha was in the kitchen attempting to cook. She heard Adam say something, wondering who was he talking to. "Adam who's with you?"

Adam was deciding whether or not to tell Tasha that Marcus is here. Marcus moved his finger across his neck.

Adam nods running inside. "Oh, no one Tasha, I was just talking to myself."

Tasha looks at him then continues cooking, which surprisingly was going well. Adam runs back looking for Marcus.

"You know... I can help you matter your blast wave ability." Marcus offered.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Adam asked cautiously.

Marcus facepalms. This time he was being serious. "No."

"Oh ok." Adam shrugs practicing some more with Marcus helping him. He's not worried since the last time he almost killed him with it. Chase saved Marcus from being crushed by the rubble that night. Nobody would forget that act of bravery, yet the question still remains. Why are Douglas and Marcus, along with a new ally still against them? And why did Chase do that?

_Milton's POV_

I had finished eating a few minutes ago. You know what, I'm going to visit them just as friends, nothing else. I tell my mom where I'm going before leaving the house.

* * *

As I get to their house, I see light. Specifically blue light emitting from the back yard.

I walk slowly not knowing what it is. Then I see Adam with his hands in motion. The blue light is from his arms.

Woah, that's one of his abilities! I don't want him to notice me so I hide behind some nearby bush.

A rush of wind was felt. I look over and it was Marcus. See he is bionic! What could they be talking about?

Marcus must be telling him what to do. I get my phone out taking some pictures. Oh yeah! The video! I start taking a video, then my phone shuts off.

"Gah!" The battery died. I try to turn it on, but it doesn't. I pushed the buttons and everything. Still nothing.

"What are you doing here?"

I slowly turn around face to face with Marcus. Busted.

_Logan's POV_

I was with Rocky, she freaked out at the sight of Marcus. He's awesome! Wonder what actually happened because Marcus's story seems off.

Currently we were all watching a movie. Flynn was on the floor, I don't know why. Rocky was in between Cece and I.

Cece was too entertained by the movie so it gave me a chance to talk to Rocky.

"Rocky, what really happened?" I whispered.

She froze like stone. "Nothing Logan. Why?"

"Then why did you tell Marcus to get away from you." I stared at her for a moment.

"I thought he was someone else." Rocky hesitated in her explanation.

"Don't worry because I'm here." I smile at her hoping to cheer her up.

"We can't stop what's coming... no one can."

Once I heard Rocky mumble that I couldn't answer. What does she mean by that? "Hey when is the dance competition?"

Rocky is in thought for a minute. "I think in 2 days."

I nod and take Rocky's hand into mine. She smiles and lays her head on my shoulder. Cece is still clueless about this.

_Marcus's POV_

I ask Milton one more time. "What are you doing here?"

Milton gulps before he answers. "I lost something here and I'm trying to look for it."

I knew he was lying. I heard him when Adam was practicing his blast wave. Yeah I know what you're thinking, why are you helping Adam. One he's my brother/cousin. Two I actually want to bond with my family before... I go and because Douglas wants me to.

I look back at Milton. "I don't believe you, I'm not an idiot."

Milton stands up rolling his eyes. He challenges me. "So then what was I really doing, Mr. Smarty pants."

I lift one eyebrow up at him. "One, you're also smart. And you were taking a video of Adam and I with your cellphone."

Milton was shocked at what I said. I continued, "also you stopped recording because your phone died."

I changed my facial expression pretending to be shocked.

Adam appears by my side. "What are we talking about?"

"Milton was recording us." I say. Adam looks confused.

"Just, go back over there!" I told him as he did.

He walks back to the house. Milton is thinking something, but I don't know what exactly. "Hey can I borrow that?"

"What are you going to do to it?" He asks, handing it over to me.

I shake my head, "you'll see."

The phone is still in its case and I crush it's like nothing. It looks like some misshapen, yellow-orange pancake. "Here you go. And don't ever, _ever _do that again. Later loser."

Milton looks at his phone in fear because I squished it. I walk back to Adam telling him I need to go. "Don't tell anybody I was here got it?"

"Sure, I'll forget anyway." He walks inside as I leave. Milton was no longer here.

Destroying obstacles, in progress.

**Merry Christmas! Or Happy Holidays! What's funny is the chapter is more towards the negative said than the happy positive side.**

**labratslover: Aw, I try. And about the Rudy thing. You'll find out about it 5 chapters later.**

**ShyMusic: There are more plot twists to come. **

**I will update again today, so keep an eye out for chapter 17. I'll post again on the 31st and the 1st of 2015! **


	17. Confusion Between Family

**~Later~**

_Leo's POV_

My mom made dinner and let me just say, it smells delicious. For once.

Big D. was going to be sitting at one end of the table and mom on the other. Adam was already here sitting across from me. Chase normally sat next me and Bree across from him, but who knows where they are.

"Adam do you know where Chase is?" I ask Adam, sitting down in my seat.

He was about to take a bite, but mom told him to wait for Bree and Chase. Adam pouts and sets his fork down. "Oh Leo, Bree is in her room and Chase what sleeping on his bed."

"His bed?" That took me for surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You know, the fluffy thingy that looks like the couch. With pillows on it."

I stare at him, "I know what that is. Why isn't he in his capsule?"

Adam shrugs while Big D. takes his seat. Then he asks what I asked. "Hey where's Bree and Chase?"

"Well I'm right here." I turn around, Bree was at the last step. She sat next to Adam, her eyes were a little red and puffy.

"Chase is-" Bree was cut off by him.

"Is going to eat because this smells and looks super good!" Chase sits next to me, but he doesn't talk to Bree and vise versa.

Once we were eating the tension at the table was awkward.

"So how's Seaford been?" My mom said trying to start a conversation.

"We've made friends here and they're not mean to us." I said taking a bite from my food. "If that helps."

"Oh my gosh I just remembered! Can we please, please, please, please, pleaseee go to the dance competition!" Bree begged to mom and Big D. "Our friends invited us and they really want us to go."

"Well I don't know. What about the loud music, it could hurt Chase's ears." Big D. explained taking another bite from his food.

I was going to say something but Adam beats me to it. "So we'll just go and leave Chase."

"No he can go too, we could just give him earplugs." Mom suggested which surprisingly even Davenport agreed.

"Yeah I guess." I said while Adam shook his head in agreement, his mouth stuffed with spaghetti.

Chase contradicts us. "I'm not going. Even if you got me a ticket which I know Bree already did. I'm not going. End of discussion."

Chase gets up from his seat, leaving the table. "Plus I'm finished. I'll be downstairs doing some training."

I looked at Bree she should know what happened. "What's... up with him?"

"I'm going to call Cece and Rocky to notify them about something." Bree gets up walking upstairs completely ignoring me.

"So... Who wants dessert?" Mom awkwardly asked while Big D. and me gave each other looks.

"Oh I do! It's more for daddy." Adam pats his stomach already thinking how the dessert is.

_Nobody's POV_

Douglas was pacing back and forth waiting for Marcus. He needed to be here, Krane was losing his mind. "Where is that little android!?"

Douglas stopped walking, facing Krane. "His name is Marcus."

"I didn't pay you to make yourself a son. I paid you to make a weapon!" Krane demanded as his head twitched a little.

"Technically I did. And you have bionics now, so what's the problem?" Douglas argued.

"The problem is—"

Marcus comes back interrupting Krane. "Hey I'm back."

"You don't fool me! I know the scrawny kid, Milton, saw you use your powers. And you were with Adam. You didn't try to hurt him." Krane was losing his patience with Marcus. "You were supposed to eliminate threats, not treat them like friends."

"First, you're not my dad. Second, have you been stalking me!?" Marcus yells.

Douglas quietly tried to walk away from the two, but Marcus blocks his way. "Nope, you need to explain to me now."

"Fine!" Douglas sat down on the couch. "Remember I told you that my older brother kicked me out of Davenport industries."

Marcus nods in agreement as Douglas continues. "Well I needed funding for my research and Krane decide to help me."

Marcus acts confused for this part. "Then why does he call me android?"

"Because you are one." Douglas expected Marcus to yell at him, but Marcus didn't say anything. Instead he hugs his dad.

"Well isn't it nice to clear this out. Speaking of clearing, I'm going to take matters into my own hands. Marcus can't do anything right." Krane said walking over to them.

They break apart and Douglas stands up. "What do you mean?"

"You take to long for a small step—I work alone now." Krane slowly walked around the living room making everything seem more dramatic.

Douglas couldn't believe what Krane said. For once Marcus was confused, not at the level Adam would be.

"Well then, but this is my house so you leave." Douglas opened the door waiting for Krane to leave. "And the money I gave you for this month's rent."

Yet Krane had something else in mind. "No, how about you leave."

He uses his molecular kinesis, trying to choke Douglas. Marcus notices and runs to Krane punching him with his super strength.

Krane jumps back, but not far. Marcus holds his hand close to his chest. It's actually the first time it hurt him from hitting something.

Marcus tries to keep up with Krane. Krane used geo leaping as an advantage. Marcus's power drains quickly since he's coming to an end.

Krane didn't come back the last time he geo leaped. Marcus looked back to his father. "We have to get out of here."

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

Marcus super speeds to an abandon house. He now knows true fear because he was about to lose the only thing in his life. Douglas.

_Sloane's POV_

I layed in bed looking at the ceiling. Deep in thought, nobody could interrupt me. I need to move on, not live in the past. Why me?

I checked my phone for updates. Everyone is having a blast, but me. I'm here depressed over some guy. If only I had someone to talk to.

* * *

_"Who that?" I pointed to some girl who looked like me. Her hair maybe was a little shorter. She was by the cereal section._

_My mom mumbled something before dragging me the other way. The girl was with a guy with spiky hair. He looked like around my mom's age._

_Everything looked blurry for some reason. I could almost see them both clearly._

_I looked back, they were in another lane. I slip out of my mom's hand running to the girl._

_I wave while smiling. "Me Sloane."_

_My mom said something to the guy. As I walk away the girl yells. "I Bree!"_

_I Bree, I Bree, I Bree. I_

"BREE!" I sit up waking up from the dream, confused. When did this happen? Wasn't I on my phone.

The phone was laying on the light blue carpet. I touched the left side of my mouth. Ew gross, I drooled. I must have been sleep talking. Well mumbling.

"Sloane what's wrong!?" My mom and dad burst through the door.

I could barely speak. "I had a dream, Bree was in it."

My mother looked nervous, my dad sat on the bed. "Who's Bree?"

I place on hand on my forehead. I'm sweating and still breathing heavy. "Th- This girl who could be my twin."

"It was just a dream, go back to sleep." My dad said avoiding questions and answers. Mom shuts the door.

This leaves me thinking. What are they hiding? I shut my eyes trying to sleep, but I can't sleep. I close my eyes and see that image in my head. I need to text someone.

I don't feel like leaving the bed, so I stretch myself trying to reach my phone. I get it successfully without falling.

I should really change my password. I type in the password of my phone.

_Brody_

Like if my friends will know. They probably think I've changed it or something.

Sloane: Hey Kim I need to tell you something.

Kim: Hey and ok then whats up.

Sloane: I had an unusual dream.

Kim: Whats it about

Sloane: In my dream I was small, like really young. And I was at the store and saw Bree.

Kim: Bree, like as in Bree Davenport?

Sloane: Yeah her. I think, that actually happened.

Kim: Like when did you think it happened.

Sloane: Idk in my dream i was around 3yrs, 2yrs old?

Kim: So in this dream it took place when you were really small, in a store

Sloane: Pretty much. what should I do?

Kim: I'd say tell your mom and dad what happened.

Sloane: They asked me what happened and I told them, but they completely ignored me on that.

Kim: Then we'll just have to let time decide.

_Cece's POV_

Oh I can't wait for the dance competition! Only two more days. I'm still mad at Rocky, I just try not to look mad. Logan doesn't know... yet.

Two days left, hope Rocky doesn't bail on me. I don't think she will, this is something she takes seriously.

Just a couple hours ago we had watched a movie. My attention was on the film the entire time.

My phone rings, sitting up, I pick it off from the small drawer.

Cece: Hello

Bree: Hey Cece, looks like we're going. Chase probably isn't going.

Cece: Aw, why?

Bree: Lets just say he has really sensitive ears. He can't be exposed to loud noises.

Cece: Is it a condition?

Bree: Yeah, a rare one. Well I just wanted to notify you. Good luck. Bye.

Cece: Thanks and bye.

I hung up, laying back on my bed. The best things ever have happened here. I have a boyfriend, I'm in the competition, and I'm pretty much taking a vacation. The sucky part is Rocky and I have been fighting more often.

I just don't think Rocky and Logan should date. I'll be the third wheel! I can't let that happen, I need a plan.

How can I get Logan to break up with Rocky. Ok, try not to make it obvious, which will be hard.

Wow all this thinking is making me tired. I should probably go to sleep. Maybe I can Dream it!

Yeah no.

_Chase's POV_

I went to the lab to train. Get my mind set straight on things. I start training on the small simulator.

**Level: Expert**

**Name: Chase Davenport**

**Abilities in training: All**

I put on the glasses as the simulator starts up.

_The difficulty will rise as you proceed._

This won't be hard.

* * *

I was on the last level of the simulation, then it shut off bringing me to the real world. I take off the glasses when I see Mr. Davenport.

"Chase we need to talk." Mr. Davenport takes out a chair from his desk. I stand in front of him as he sits down. "Why are you and Bree suddenly apart from each other. That would be saying Adam and Leo are apart from each other."

I know what is the right thing, but I can't tell him. "Nothing, nothing is wrong."

He kept looking at me trying to find answers. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fine." It came out rudely than intended. "I mean, don't worry."

"I'm still telling you this because if something _did _happen. You may be younger than Bree, but she is more sensitive than you. Talk to your sister."

I nod trying to make nothing that obvious. I walk out of the lab not looking back. I seriously need to stop lying.

When I get upstairs, I hear some noise upstairs. I walk up the steps going to Bree's room. My mind is telling me to knock on the door, but something is stopping me. I just stand there like an idiot with my right hand close to the door.

I walk off to my room, shutting the door behind me. The phone is still there on the floor, the shreds of paper are still laying there. I walk to my capsule as it scans my pajamas on.

My eyes close as I think. She'll never forgive me. After all those things I said to her, there is no chance we could ever say another word.

_Bree's POV_

I had called Cece a few minutes ago. Someone was at my door, I could see the shadow of the feet through the small crack. I'm guessing it was Chase. He just stood there.

I slowly get up from the bed walking to the door. My mind was deciding whether to open the door or not. My hand was just above the handle when I see him leave.

This reminds me when I was 6 and he was 5.

_"I'm not talking to you!" I said stopping my foot._

_"Neither am I!" Chase copied._

_I crossed my arms. "Stop it!" Chase kept mocking everything I said. "Stop it!"_

_"Your annoying!" I stuck my tongue out at him. He copied once more._

_Mr. Davenport comes walking through the lab doors. "What's wrong?"_

_"Chase won't leave me alone." I said pouting._

_"She started it." He points at me._

_"No I didn't." I walk to my capsule. "Fine."_

_"Fine." He mocked._

_"Fine." I said closing the door. I cross my arms ignoring them Chase and Davenport._

Yeah, that's how it'll be, just like when we were kids; one getting mad at the other. Both kids ignoring each other. This is just _great._

**Told ya I'd be back with a new chapter. :) I'll post again on the 31st and on the 1st of 2015!**


	18. Just One Day

**~The Next Day~**

_**One day til the dance competition.**_

_Kim's POV_

I looked for my ticket on the small shelf I have in my room. The ticket was inside a book as a bookmark. I pick up the book, the ticket falls out. The title of the book is _The Thin Line of Friendship._

I don't remember reading this. The book won't close correctly from the ticket. I close it reading the back cover.

_When two best friends keep from each other a massive secret. Both are suspicious of each other. They deny it every time. Even their friends keep telling them what's wrong, but they ignore them._

_Until one day they both find out what it is. What caused their friendship to be jeopardized?_

Wow, sounds like that's my life right there.

I put the book back on the shelf and stuff my ticket between my phone and it's case. I put the phone in my back pocket. I go downstairs to watch TV since there is nothing else to do.

The channel it was on was Channel 4. Well there's nothing else to watch. Some stories were pretty boring until one caught my eye.

"_Silvia Vences here in a report of crime scene."_

The camera person moved the camera showing the place. It looked really scary.

"_The people are believed were kept hostage here."_

The place had two different cells and some super advanced computers. There were unusual marks on the floor.

_"As you can see, there could have been an explosion right here where I'm standing. Authorities are trying to investigate what really happened here. That's all I have for you right now. Now back to Rick at the studio."_

I check the time on my phone. Only ten minutes have passed. I check again on the channels looking if anything new has came on. Nope same programing.

_Rocky's POV_

I knock on Cece's door, she opens it.

"Cece I'm sorry I got mad at you." I say abruptly with my head hung low.

"It's ok." Cece smiled giving me a hug. I smile then I see Marcus.

His arms were crossed, I noticed something that made me shiver. His eyes were just brown then turned bright green. He had an evil stare, as if ready to destroy me.

I pull apart from Cece, pointing at Marcus. "Um, what's he—you know, doing here."

"Oh we're going somewhere to eat breakfast." Cece explained getting his hand.

I rock myself back and forth awkwardly. "Ok then... Oh my gosh I was about to forget. Is Logan here?"

Cece points in his direction. Marcus's eyes were back to normal. "Well bye Rocky! Don't worry Cece is in great hands."

I roll my eyes mumbling, "I doubt it."

Marcus turns around, he probably heard me. It sends me another shiver down my spine.

They both walk out as I look for Logan. He was in a room with Flynn, playing video games. "Hey guys what's up?"

Flynn's attention is glued to the screen. "Playing the most awesome game and I'm about to beat Logan."

Logan snickers, "yeah right."

I stand at the doorway for about five minutes, watching them play. "Logan we need to talk about something serious."

Logan pauses the game, slowly setting the control down on the bed. I walk out with him right behind me. Logan closes the door with a worried look.

"I'm not breaking up with you, just to make that clear." I say.

He sighs in relief. "Then why are we here?"

"I'm worried about Cece. Marcus seems kind, but there's something missing." I say snapping my fingers.

"Like?"

"I don't know... I think Jack also notices something is up." I look at my feet thinking how to tell him without telling him.

Logan places his hands on my shoulders. "It's ok. If he is someone we can't be friends with, then we'll just forget him."

I scoot away from his grip. "I have a feeling it's more than that."

I sit on the couch, Logan sits next to me wrapping his arms around me. "Everything will be fine."

Closing my eyes, I mumble, "I hope."

_Marcus's POV_

I lied to Cece that we were going to eat. I get my phone pretending my dad called me. "Hi dad... Yeah... Why?... Fine."

I hang up looking at Cece. "Remember how I told you we were going to eat?"

"Yeah, so are we going?" Cece said.

"I lied." I blurt out. "Because I planned something for you."

"Is this a good thing?" Cece asks me looking around as I take her hands.

I lie once more. "The best."

We walk to the creek where I took her last time. Cece had her arm around mine, with her head on my shoulder. I hate doing this.

Once we get to the place I look around checking for people. No, only us.

"Remember this place?" I say looking at her.

"Yes, perfectly." Cece smiles.

"Well I brung you here because I never got a chance to do this."

I slowly lean in kissing her. It catches her by surprise, but gets the hang of it. She releases her hands from my grip, setting them on my neck. My hands shift to her waist.

We stand here probably for a few minutes until Cece feels breathless. "Wow."

"Not bad for a first kiss?" I say not realizing how I told her.

"First kiss?"

"Yeah, I guess." I shrug.

Cece kisses me one more time. "It was also my first kiss."

This is like the bad boy with a good girl. The only difference is the bad boy could care less about the girl. I'm only using her, but isn't how it all starts. For me it'll stay like that. If I can get her to betray her friends it'll be much easier to continue the plans. Just without Krane.

_Sloane's POV_

I remember where everything is. Ticket, in my drawer. Phone, right now in my back pocket. Money, where my ticket is.

Good, everything is in shape. I walk out of the house, locking it. It was pretty warm outside. I'm walking to Kim's house, we all just walk to each others houses since they're close. Sometimes we walk to school, but I drive. When the temperature is nice I mostly walk.

I get to Kim's house. It looks just like Jack's house, but there are some minor differences. I knock on the door hoping she'd open.

"Hey Sloane." Kim said. She looked bored out of her mind. "Finally, I won't be bored!"

"Well we could practice at the dojo some bit?" I suggested, it sounds half question and half statement.

"I guess. Let me get ready." She runs upstairs and I get inside closing the door.

The TV was on. I sit on the couch as I hear the news report.

"_Now back to Silvia Vences with new information on the site."_

The screen was split into two then into one.

_"Yes Rick. New information has been confirmed by the police. There was in explosion here! There was a man behind this! And there were people captive here!"_

I looked at the place she was at. I stood up, mumbling a little. "That's where... Marcus captured us..."

I turn and see Kim was by the stairs. "Is anything wrong?"

I look back at the screen, then at her smiling. I lie to her, "no no, come on lets go."

I turn off the TV, then walk to the door with Kim behind me. Kim closes the door, locking it.

I see Jack gad came out of his house. I look at Kim, she hasn't noticed yet. "Hey Jack!" I wave to him, he waves back at me. "What's up!?"

Kim turns around looking at Jack. They have their gazing moment, but Kim broke it.

Jack says, "I was going to walk, that's pretty much it. How about you guys?"

I was going to answer, but I gave Kim a chance to talk to him. "We were just going to the dojo. Do you want to join?"

"Sure, why not." Jack walks besides Kim, on the right.

I was pushed off the sidewalk, but I don't mind. I get behind them. I get on my phone barely paying attention where I was walking. We were probably close to the mall.

I hit someone, it kind of hurt. I fall to the ground.

"Sorry."

He bends down reaching for my hand. I look up who it is. "Brody?"

"No, it's Chase." He said helping me up.

"Oh. That explains." I joked.

Chase narrows his eyes at me. "Hey!"

"I'm kidding. Where are you going?" I ask as we walk slowly behind Jack and Kim.

"Actually I was going to your dojo." Chase said.

"Same here." When I laughed, Kim and Jack turn around.

A smile creeps on Kim's face. "Did you guys get..."

"NO!" We both yell, cutting Kim off. Then Chase said, "I'm Chase, not Brody! I swear! Also LOOK at her! She can be my sister! She can be my sister, literally!"

Kim flusters from embarrassment. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Chase!"

Jack and I laugh at Kim and Chase. Chase looks a little embarrassed and uncomfortable. "It's fine..."

Jack and Kim turn back around talking again. Chase whispers to me, "Bree's super speeding here. That's why she didn't walk with me."

I smile, "oh ok. Make sure they don't know." I secretly point at Jack and Kim.

Chase laughs while nodding.

**~At The Dojo~**

_Nobody's POV_

They were all practicing while Chase observed. He wanted to see how good they were. All black belts, Chase studied each of their moves to use it against them.

"Chase do you want to try?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Chase said.

"Try with Kim first." Jack suggested.

Chase shook his head. "I don't want to hurt her."

"But your... scrawny... weakish looking guy." Jack said not trying to hurt his feelings. "No offense."

Chase crossed his arms. "Ok first, I'm not Milton. Second, I think I should spar with you, Jack."

"Ok then, but if you hurt yourself that's your problem." Jack said as he gets in position. Even if Chase created havoc, the last he came it was because of his temper. Jack mumbles really low that even Chase could barely hear him. "And no bionics."

Chase looks at him swearing he said something. He couldn't figure if he actually said no bionics. Maybe his mind was tricking him.

Chase throws a punch at Jack. Then Jack jokingly says, "you probably shouldn't have done that."

Jack flips him, but Chase lands on his feet. "Ya probably should have."

Chase gets Jack's left arm, then punches him in the stomach once. He flips Jack over. Jack lands on his back, but throws himself in the air landing perfectly.

"It's going to take more than a few lame punches." Jack said.

Chase nods, "you're right."

He smirks evilly planning on his attack that Jack didn't expect. Using Jack's techniques against him.

They spar for a few more minutes then Jack is on the ground. Chase said, "you were right. Lame punches weren't going to take you down."

Chase helps him up. Jack stands up feeling awkward. "I've been beat by two Davenports."

Chase looks at him confused. "By Adam?" Chase knew Adam would crush Jack in an instant or anyone.

"No, by Marcus." Jack responds.

"Oh." Chase didn't like what Jack said. Chase also notices Jack is distracted when he fights by something or _someone. _"Just out curiosity, what's on your mind when you fight?"

"Well..." Jack tried to avoid the question.

Chase smiled having a clue at what Jack always thinks about. "Do you think of Ki-"

"No! She's only a friend." Jack lied the best he could.

"Yeah, ok sure." Chase said sarcastically. "Tell that to someone who really is gullible."

Bree walked through the doors of the dojo. Chase notices and says, "well I have to go now."

Chase and Bree look at each other for a moment then scowl. Sloane asked, "what was that all about?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Bree said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'll be right back." Sloane said. She motioned Bree to the changing room. She wanted Kim and Jack to be alone.

Jack and Kim were 'busy' to notice Sloane and Bree had left them.

"I kind of heard what Chase said." Kim said awkwardly.

Jack's face slowly turns into a light shade of red. "Yeah... I'm sure he was just joking."

Kim didn't know what else to say. Jack was figuring out how to tell her. What if she rejected him. "Kim... do you want to eat later?"

"S-sure." Kim stumbles a little in her words. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah I don't mind." Kim said. "Wait, lets change first, then lets get the rest of the group."

"Actually, I want us to go... alone, together." Jack nervously said pressing his lips together.

Kim froze in place. She couldn't figure out her emotions. She was jumpy from excitement and nervousness. Kim smiled, "ok then."

Bree and Sloane act as if nothing happened. Kim went in and changed. It didn't take long.

Jack also went to go change. When Jack came out, he waited for Kim. Kim came out a minute after. They walked out to a local restaurant just outside the mall.

Once they left, Bree and Sloane were squealing.

"Finally they get together! Even if it's just to eat." Sloane said.

"Well, that's how it always start!" Said Bree as they share their fangirl moment. "Do you have another one of those?" Bree points to the gi Sloane is wearing.

"They should." Sloane said. "Be right back."

Sloane walks out the changing room and goes to the storage room looking for another gi.

She finds one quick and goes back where Bree is. "Bree I found it."

Sloane frowns and walks around looking for Bree, but she's nowhere to be found. "Bree?"

"Up here." She was on the ceiling for a moment, then speeds down. Sloane looked up, she was gone.

Bree appears by her side. "Thank you Sloane."

Sloane jumps dropping the clothes. "Oh my gosh! You scared me."

"That's the point." Bree picked up the clothing and used her speed to change. "Lets spar."

"Ok." They walk out the room, then Sloane tells her, "and no bionics."

Bree smiles, "wasn't planning to anyway."

**ShyMusic: Im glad you're enjoying the book :D**

**This is the last chapter of 2014 :P But, next Chapter will be the first chapter of 2015. It'll be posted tomorrow.**


	19. Laser Tag

_Jack's POV_

We went to a sandwich shop nearby. It has the healthiest things in town and we always go to Falafel Phil's. Might as well a little change for a day.

We sat at one of the tables that's in the front corner. I sat across from Kim. To be honest, I feel awkward.

"How many days left til summer?" Kim asked.

I shrug, "Possibly one month left? I really don't know. Lost count."

Kim laughs. Gosh, I love her laugh, it's lovely. Her smile, laugh, everything about her is amazing. I went into my own thoughts till Kim snapped her fingers. "Jack? Did you hear me?"

I shook my head in disagreement. "Sorry Kim, what were you saying?"

"I was saying if you want to play laser tag? After this." Kim asked.

I shook my head. "Yes... I think we should invite more people so it could be much fun."

Kim smiles at the idea. "I can call the girls and you call the guys."

"Ok then." I said back.

We both continue eating our subs. Kim and I got the exact same subs, all vegetables.

I finished way before Kim did. I waited for her to finish. "You know while I wait, I'm going to text the guys."

Kim nods as I get my phone.

Message: Meet me at the laser tag place in the mall in 10 mins.

To: Jerry [x] Chase [x] Milton [x] Logan [x] Brody [x] Adam [x] Leo [x] Marcus [x]

Even if I or we don't trust them... Marcus, they still have to be invited. It's the nice thing to do.

"Ok I just sent a text to the guys." I tell Kim.

She gets up to throw the trash away. Kim comes back with her phone at hand. She's probably doing the same thing. "At what time are we going?"

"In ten minutes." I say, she types super fast.

Kim looks up from her screen, "done."

'You ready?" I ask standing up.

"Yup lets go."

**~10 Minutes Later~**

"Come on Kim, you interrupted my date with Marcus!" Cece whined as she had Marcus's hand.

"You're lucky I was with Jerry at the time. I don't have my phone anymore… it broke." Milton says.

"Anyway." I say trying to quiet everyone down. "We're going to be in pairs so group yourselves up."

"Yup muscle and hustle are together. Beware." Bree warned pointing a finger at everyone. Adam flexed his muscles to prove everyone that Bree is right. Show off.

Chase snickered, "clever beats strong _and _speed. Any time, any day."

We went to the front desk to sign our names. Everyone went to a hiding place, then the alarm went off. Time to battle.

_Nobody's POV_

Each pair has to have a team name. The sign up sheet had the following pairs.

Adam &amp; Bree: Muscle&amp;Hustle

Chase &amp; Leo: The Smarts

Jerry &amp; Milton: The Swawesomes

Jack &amp; Kim: Knights of Martial Arts

Logan &amp; Rocky: The Runaways

Sloane &amp; Brody: The Invincibles

Cece &amp; Marcus: The Energizers

It was one giant room with a TV hanging from the ceiling. A black coat of paint covered the walls. Neon lights are placed in the ceiling so it would have the appearance of a club. There are different things laid out to hide behind. Fake trees and plants were used as hiding spots. There was a vertical wall almost dividing the room.

When the alarm rung some still hid, planning what to do, others exposed themselves out in the open. Jerry was outside his hiding spot and moved to where Bree was.

"Sorry _princesa_. Looks like you'll be out, by me." Jerry said already pointing the gun at her.

"Lets find out." Bree smirked and pointed the gun at his chest She pushed the button and Jerry's jacket turned pink. He had just been eliminated.

Milton saw Jerry get eliminated. He needed a plan fast! Milton was thinking, take the leader first. He was walking towards Jack to take him down. As Chase just said earlier 'Clever beats strong'.

Jack sensed someone behind him. He turned around pushing the button. Milton's jacket was green then turned pink. The TV in the ceiling announced:

**The Swawesomes have been eliminated.**

Chase and Leo had made a plan. Leo takes the easy players and Chase, the difficult ones.

Logan was with Rocky. She went into the open, "hey Cece come and get me!"

Cece had followed what Marcus said. Always think like them. Cece knew Rocky had a plan so she decided to follow it. Cece followed Rocky then spots Logan.

"Change of plans Rocky." Cece points at Logan and pushes the button. His jacket turns pink. "Looks like your boo is eliminated."

"Looks like you are too." Rocky shoots Cece. Cece gasps as the green tone fades to pink.

Out of nowhere Leo pops in front of Rocky. "Goodbye."

The three of them had been eliminated. The TV had showed other words.

**The Runaways have been eliminated.**

Marcus walks to Bree. She pushes the button, but Marcus speeds to the side dodging it. "You're going to have move faster than that."

"Fine then." They start using their speed. It wasn't very long till someone was out.

Bree stops as her jacket turns pink. She had just been eliminated. Now it's all up to Adam to keep his team going. Adam saw Marcus eliminate Bree.

Adam says to Marcus, "you took my hustle!"

"Yeah about that." Marcus shoots Adam, eliminating him.

The TV screen showed other words.

**Muscle&amp;Hustle have been eliminated.**

Marcus walks off to another hiding spot behind some wooden boxes. He wasn't expecting company during his planning. Sloane sneaks up on Marcus, she's nervous because it could all backfire.

Slowly and steady she walks to where Marcus is and says, "got ya."

Marcus gets eliminated fast. He's shocked at first, but is glad he doesn't have to continue.

**The Energizers have been eliminated.**

Sloane quickly goes to the other side of the vertical wall, away from the rest. She carefully observes everything that's happening. One question did pop up into her head, where the heck is Brody? She whispers, "he's suppose to help me out."

* * *

Leo and Chase made a plan, but was soon changed when Brody appeared. "Who should I take down first?"

Leo hid behind Chase. Chase gives him a look that says 'really? Be a man'. Chase looks at Brody then says, "nobody."

Chase moves aside as Leo pushes the button, taking Brody out. Brody looks at the jacket disappointingly. "Crap!"

Sloane saw what happened and rolls her eyes. She's on her own now. Sloane sees Kim and the rest in their hiding spot, except Chase. She stays in the same spot looking around to find anything suspicious.

Chase slowly walks over to where Sloane is hiding. Sloane turns around noticing Chase. They both point their guns at each other. Sloane says, "I'm not going down like Brody."

"Fine with me." Chase smirks as Sloane looks him, confused.

"One of us has to shoot." Sloane says. She's thinking of ways to take out Chase, but all ended up taking her out too.

Chase sees Sloane distracted by her thoughts, so he pushes the button in his gun, eliminating her. Chase smiles while Sloane gasps.

**The Invincibles have been eliminated.**

Sloane walks over to the others who have been eliminated. They all observe the final two teams go head to head.

Leo, Kim, and Jack are now the center of attention. Leo's surrounded by both of them. Jack secretly gives Kim the signal. Kim was about to shoot, but is stopped.

"Don't you dare shoot." Chase runs to Leo, pointing at Kim. Kim points at Leo. The Jack points the gun at Chase's chest. The four of them created a chain. Each pointing to one another.

Chase to Kim, Kim to Leo, Leo to Jack, and Jack to Chase.

Kim said, "who's going to do it? Only one team can remain standing."

Everyone stood there silent in the circle. The rest who got out were in moments of suspense. Who will win the game and be the ultimate champion?

Leo managed to say, "do it, I dare you. But if you do, Jack goes down with me."

They stay standing for a couple more minutes. Chase took a risk and pushed the button. He quickly moves aside avoiding the chain reaction. Jack also moves to avoid being shot.

Kim shoots also. Kim and Leo were both eliminated. Now it was up to Jack and Chase for the final face off.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Jack says pointing at Chase. "Tell me how'd you do it?"

Chase also points at Jack. "Like I said before, clever beats strong and speed any time."

They slowly walked around in a circle waiting for one another to make a move.

Chase slaps the gun out of Jack's hands. Jack moves around trying to not get hit by Chase. They start to fight, hand to hand combat.

Chase has a tight grip on his gun. Chase punches Jack in stomach. Jack flips in the air trying to kick Chase. Chase—because of his fast reflexes—took a few steps back before Jack could hit him.

But when Jack kicked his foot up , he sends dirt into the air causing Chase's senses to act up. Jack notices Chase was going to sneeze, yet it was too late to back up. Chase had glitched.

Adam and Bree gasp at the sight. Cece and the rest look at them in disgust. Jack was covered in snot. He shut his eyes and mouth hoping it wasn't bad. Of course it was horrible and disgusting.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I'm so sorry! I really am!" Chase drops the gun and walks to Jack.

Jack puts his hands over his face wiping off the snot. "You could've told me... you were allergic."

"Sorry man." Chase said not knowing what to do.

Jack spots the gun, if only he could get it. "I'm going to clean up so we can continue."

Chase nods trusting Jack. Jacks runs to the gun, picking it up. Leo shouts, "Chase watch out!"

Chase turns around only to see Jack push the button. His jacket went from green to pink in an instant. Chase was eliminated.

**The Smarts have been eliminated.**

The TV screen changes again.

**Knights of Martial Arts have won.**

Kim jumps in joy knowing they won. She was about to hug Jack, but remembered he's covered in snot. Chase got pulled aside by Leo. Adam and Bree were beside Leo. They went to the corner of the room having a small argument.

"You're glitching everywhere." Bree said.

"Dude, Jack was covered alright!" Adam laughed looking back at Jack.

"I know. It's horrible. Mr. Davenport even warned us about glitching." Chase shook his head a little scared.

Leo sighed doubtfully then gets Chase by the shoulders, shaking him. "Control yourself man!"

"Ok then. Well, I need to talk to Bree about something important." Chase motions Leo and Adam to leave.

Bree was waiting for Chase to tell her more crap. Chase did the complete opposite. "I'm sorry Bree. I really am, I should've shown you guys the paper. And I didn't mean the things I said."

"I'm sorry too." Bree swayed from side to side. She looks down at her feet. "I over reacted a little."

"A little?" Chase rose an eyebrow at her.

Bree laughed then gets more serious. "You hid that we're not related."

Chase stands there awkwardly, "good point, go on."

"Anyway, are we going to leave this behind?" Bree asked looking around to see if anyone was listening.

"Kinda." Chase replied. Bree looked at him in confusion. Chase continued, "only we'll know about this until Mr. Davenport tells us."

Bree looks over were Sloane is, she was with the rest laughing with Kim. "What about Sloane?"

"I guess we'll have to wait. Which I'm hoping it won't take long." Chase chuckled nervously. "It'll be our little secret."

"Ok then." Bree smiled as they shook hands closing the agreement.

They walk to the rest who were currently talking about tomorrow. Cece smiled as Marcus wrapped his arms around her. Kim thought it was adorable, Marcus was getting annoyed by acting. All he wished for is that Cece went back to where she came from. Yet he couldn't because it could blow up his cover.

"I say after a long day of this we all should go home." Rocky yawns leaning into Logan.

"Same." Milton said. Everyone leaves walking to their houses. Tomorrow is going to be a big day.

**This was a fun chapter to write, especially when Chase's sonic sneeze made a come back. This is officially the first book I updated this year. Happy New Year! **


	20. The Dance Competition

**WARNING: Don't you dare skip this chapter it's an important part of the story. Plus it's enjoyable.**

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

_Nobody's POV_

Rocky and Cece were getting ready for the competition. One of the stylists was curling Rocky's hair and the other one was straightening Cece's hair.

Their clothes and accessories were already picked out. Both dresses identical. A summer dress, white with black poke-a-dots, down to just above the knee, also with a thin, leather, red belt that has a bow in the middle.

Rocky knows this is an opportunity of a life time. While Cece is thinking the same thing, she's planned something no one expects.

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo are waiting at the entrance. Adam and Bree were really excited, Chase thought this is the worst idea ever. Leo was calm about it, but in the inside he's also excited.

Chase was nervous, what if something goes wrong. If one of the plugs fall, he could lose it. They all hand their tickets to the guy at the gate. Chase was coming up with many possible scenarios. Too late to go back.

Sloane was with Kim, she was a little nervous. What if she see's Brody, he'll be here anyway. She got everyone a ticket for this.

Kim was waiting for Jack and the others. She was fumbling with her fingers looking around seeing who was here.

"Hope Jack makes it." Kim mumbles looking at Sloane, who's looking at the gates.

_Brody's POV_

"Jack hurry up!" I yell from down the stairs with Jerry by my side.

Jack comes down putting his phone in a pocket. "Well sorry if you want to see Sloane. I'm pretty sure she wants you back."

"Oh!" Jerry said, they all start laughing while I shake my head glaring at all of them.

"It least girls chase me, not like you where you had to ask Milton to get girls for you." I snapped at Jerry.

"Brody just think, we all know you still like her." Milton pats my back, Jerry follows him out, then Jack and Logan. I'm the last one out, closing the door.

* * *

We get to the entrance, it's so packed. I look around trying to not lose the guys. That's when I recognize some people out in the crowd. No way. The Black Dragons.

Luckily the guy gets our tickets fast. I rush inside looking for the girls. "They said they were in the very first row."

We all walk to the front row. Jack obviously sits next to Kim, Jerry next to Jack, leaving me to sit next to Sloane. Milton sits next to me. Finally Logan next to Jerry. That's just great. I mouth to Jack 'I hate you'. He smirks.

I glance quickly at Sloane. Our eyes meet, yet she looks away quickly. Yeah Jack she totally wants me back. I sigh, this is going to be a long night.

_Nobody's POV_

Marcus finally enters the building, he sits in the second row, right behind Milton. He tries to be as invisible as possible. Chase sits next to Milton, then it's Leo, Bree and Adam.

A group sits in the same row as Marcus. Marcus looks at one of them. The guy next to him has curly, gingerish, short hair. He sensed it, the guy is trouble.

Just then a woman came up on the stage. Her blonde hair in a bun, wearing red lipstick, and with a sleeveless, mermaid dress that in the bottom it was short in the front and longer in the back.

"Welcome to the first dance competition held here at Seaford!" She announced as the crowd roar with claps and cheers.

"There are ten teams tonight. They will be versing each other for this trophy!" She keeps the trophy high in the air for the public to see.

"For this to be fair, we have four judges and you guys get to vote on your favorite contestant. Just send your vote at 46533." She took a brief pause before continuing.

"First up is TxDance, dancing to Feel This Moment."

The first group came up to dance. Meanwhile on backstage Cece and Rocky were rehearsing.

"Down, up, turn around and slide." Rocky said as they both moved to the corresponding directions.

"I'm surprised you showed up." Cece said.

Rocky stopped, "obviously I wasn't going to bail on you."

"Do think Marcus came?" Cece asked worrying.

Rocky didn't liked what Cece asked. Rocky responses rudely. "I don't know, maybe you can find him after the competition."

Cece couldn't explain Rocky's attitude towards the mention of Marcus. It's not like he did anything to her.

* * *

"The fifth group is ForeverFriends and will be dancing to Stand Out." The announcer got off the stage as Rocky, Cece and four backup dancers get on stage.

The music was really loud as they start dancing. Chase couldn't handle much longer the noise and went outside.

Marcus covered his ears just like Chase. It was too much noise, he goes down the row also heading outside. That's when he notices the group following Chase outside. Marcus moves to another part, so he doesn't get caught in the mix.

_Chase's POV_

I walked outside not supporting the sound any longer. I take the ear plugs off placing them in my pocket. I leaned on the wall as I see a group coming up to me.

One of them with spongy, ginger hair starts talking. "Well if it isn't Brody Carlson,"

Great, what did he do now. I check the guy's finger print, trying to find him in my database. Since Davenport did an upgrade the day before we came here to Seaford, each of our abilites work much effiently. For example, when I scan something, the lighting won't show.

"Why is one of your eyes blue?" He asked.

I ignore him finding who he is. Frank Bickle. That's an odd name. To be honest, not even, that's above odd. "All right Frank. What do you want?"

"We came for payback from leaving the Black Dragons." Frank hisses.

Frank tries to punch me but I caught his hand. "Just like Jack would say, you probably shouldn't have done that."

I kick him in the stomach and he goes flying back to one teammate knocking him out. I feel like Adam, I don't know my own strength. The rest of the three are charging towards me. I block most of the kicks and punches they threw.

I sing around one of the black dragons, making him to crash into the other two. Frank stands up getting into a stance.

"I thought you knew martial arts." I comment.

"I do!" Frank exclaimed.

"Well it doesn't seem like it." With that I get low, sticking my foot out while rotating. He falls in defeat. "Oh and by the way I'm his brother, Chase Davenport."

I may not know if he really is my brother, but I use the title anyway. I place my earplugs before I entered again.

_Cece's POV_

We start to perform and I notice Marcus walk out. He looks like he's in pain. He walks out covering his ears.

As we dance I talk to Rocky, people don't notice. "Look Rocky, Chase and Marcus are running out covering their ears."

"Do you know why?" She asks as we dance to the beat.

"I know Bree told me Chase has sensitive ears, so probably Marcus does too." I explained.

We're about to do the last move. We both nod at each other as our bodies move in sync with the song. We do the last move perfectly.

I notice Marcus came back, but Chase hasn't. The crowd stands up cheering and clapping. We get off stage and Marcus gets up..

I run to him and hug him from emotion. "Yes! We did great!"

He picks me up and spins me around. We pull apart and he says, "sorry if you saw me run off, my ears were hurting from the loud music."

"That's why Chase went outside too." I stated.

"Yeah, we have sensitive hearing." He responds getting both of my hands. "Changing the subject, you did great."

"I'm kinda tired, but it's well worth it." I smiled as look at Marcus. He's focused on something and his expression changes to concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing um... just go with Rocky I need to go somewhere." He answers leaving me.

I walk to Rocky who's with Logan. Logan says, "did Marcus dump you?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "No. He had to go somewhere."

"Right," Logan says before talking to Rocky again.

_Nobody's POV_

Marcus walked over to Douglas, "what are you doing here!?"

"Marcus, Krane is out looking for you! He's trying to destroy you!"

Marcus doesn't understand, "then what's the plan?"

Douglas was in thought before speaking. "I'm still getting my kids back. We're gonna have to eliminate Krane. Now lets get out before he geoleaps here."

Marcus speeds out with Douglas, somehow nobody notices. As if on cue, Krane geoleaps into the place.

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo stand up looking over at Krane. Chase looks for a fire alarm. He runs to it it and pulls it down. "AH!"

He falls to the floor from the sudden sound. Even with the earplugs he could still hear the sound, clear and loud. Leo helps him up walking back to the group. "Guys! What about Chase!?"

The crowd runs to the nearest exits. Cece's and Rocky's parents try to look for them, but the crowd drags them out. Jack and the rest of them run to the stage trying to find their friends.

"No Leo I have to help no matter what." Chase gets out of Leo's grip going to his siblings. "Adam shoot the cameras out."

Adam uses his lasers to shut off the cameras. Adam goes back to his siblings. While Leo sees Jack and the rest on stage. "What about them?"

Leo points to the rest and Chase shakes his head. "Oh well."

They walk over to Krane ready to fight. Leo runs to the back part of the stage, avoiding the conflict.

The others saw what Adam did. Sloane and Brody already knew, but the others reacted. Cece said, "Oh my gosh! He shoots LASERS!?"

"Whoa..." They all said except Brody and Sloane. Logan looks over to them. "Why aren't you guys aren't freaked out!?"

Sloane tells them, "because we already knew they were bionic."

"And you never told us!?" Cece says getting into Sloane's face. Brody pulls Sloane a few inches back while Rocky does the same with Cece.

Brody starts to talk. "Look, sorry we didn't tell you before. We promised them not to tell anyone."

Milton raised his hand, "I have a confession to make." Everyone turned to him. "Jack, Kim, Jerry and I also knew they were bionic. We snuck into their house stealing their files... that had their secret."

"Then nobody must know, got it." Brody warned. Everyone shook their head in agreement.

Cece asked, "what about Marcus? He should know, right?"

"He probably does." Milton knows Marcus is bionic. Rocky knows that he's no good, so did Milton. Yet they can't do anything because he's too powerful.

Everything seems go in slow motion for Sloane. Kim hugs Jack, scared.

"GUYS GET OUT THE WAY!" Chase ran up stage surrounding them with his force field. Everyone huddles together to help out Chase a bit. "NOW!"

Logan hugs Rocky tightly scared of what's next. Adam uses his blast wave to at least injure Krane. Bree super speeds backstage looking for Leo. Krane geoleaps somewhere and Chase lets down his force field.

He takes deep breaths since it took a lot of energy to cover them up. Chase turns around noticing what he just did. "Yeah... uh..."

"Thanks for ruining the competition!" Cece yelled.

Chase looked at Cece like she's mentally insane. "What the heck? I did not ruin it."

Rocky pulled back Cece once more. "He saved our life and you're yelling at him?"

"Chase we have to get out of here, the building is about to collapse from Adam's blast wave." Bree says with Leo at her side.

"Everyone run over here and over there." Chase points to the exits on the right and left.

They split up running to the exits. Instead of being in the crowd, they leave to the Davenports' house.

* * *

They were all in the living room. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were standing while the others were sitting.

"What happened back there?" Cece asked.

"Lets just say that we have powers." Bree said a little nervous.

"Hey Chase, I have Mr. Davenport's memory wipe thingy, can I use it on them." Adam asked pulling it out from one of his pockets.

"Why would you have that!?" Bree asked. All Adam did was shrug.

"The Neuroscrambler? No! We can't use it on them. They're our friends." Chase took the Neuroscrambler from Adam. "Wait, Mr. Davenport is going to kill me!"

"Why!?" Leo partially yelled.

"Because they know, Leo." Chase extends the o in his name.

"You call your dad Mr. Davenport?" Kim asked. Chase stiffens as so does the rest of his siblings.

"He prefers that." Leo said quickly, in fact too quickly.

Cece was still creeped out. She was about to go out with a robot or half human and robot. "Are you robots?"

They groan at the mention of robots. Bree slowly walked towards them and Leo took a few steps back. Bree's voiced deepened from her vocal manipulation. "We are not robots, it's called bionic. Bi-onic!"

They all flinch as Bree slowly walked away back to her brothers.

"Oh what's over there!" Jerry heading to the elevator about to hit the button.

Bree super speeds in front of him. "Don't you dare."

Milton stood up walking in front of Adam and Chase. "How are you bionic?"

"The less you know, the better." Chase told him crossing his arms.

"Fine then I'll force you to tell me." Milton tries to punch Chase, but he moves to the side causing Milton to crash on the wall. Jerry walked back to the living room sitting down. Bree was beside Adam

Adam starts laughing, "His weaker than you Chase!"

Chase helps Milton up, "yeah that's not a good idea, Milton."

Kim stood up, "then what belt are you?"

Leo answered for them. "Them three are black belts, I have no experience."

"I'll be back." Chase had given Bree the Neuroscrambler, so she can put it back in the lab. Bree super speeds to the lab and comes back in an instant. "Guys, Mr. Davenport is in the lab."

"What if he comes up here?" Leo asked.

Adam starts walking to the lab, "well I'm going to stand up and sleep. See ya."

The lab doors open, he walks in then the door closes. Rocky was confused. "Did he just say stand up and sleep?"

"Yes! Now stop asking questions!" Chase said irritated. He puts two fingers at the bridge of his nose, "sorry, it's just, no one should know."

"Calm down Chase it's not the end of the world." Leo sad noticing how nervous Chase was getting.

"You know what? I'm going to my 'bed' to sleep. Before anything happens." Chase walked upstairs as Leo was trying to figure out what Chase ment. He eventually got it, as long as Spike doesn't come down everyone is safe.

Chase went to sleep in his room and Adam was sleeping in the lab. Bree walks over to the elevator. The doors appear and open up. Bree steps in then the doors close.

Jack points to where Adam and Bree had went. "You guys have lots of weird stuff. And I have a feeling you have more." He swore they didn't have an elevator, the last time he came here.

"Since they went to sleep and my step dad could come here any minute. You people need to leave." Leo walks to the door and opens it. "Also I need to sleep a lot to get the 'Leo glow'." Leo holds open the door with his foot while putting his hands under his face.

"This sucks. We'll never know who won." Cece said as she walks out with the rest.

"Calm down, they'll probably have it another time... like next year." Logan told her. Cece screams hitting Logan.

Leo closes the door relieved they left. It was also getting a little late. Since they know the secret what's going to happen?

Leo was in deep thought processing everything. He went to his mom's room to tell her good night. Leo walks to his room. He changes ready to go to bed. Leo instantly fell asleep.

The rest now know the secret and don't know the price for it. They think it'll be all fun and games, but nobody suspects the worst is yet to come.


	21. Evil Rises

**labratslover: I got you bruh, lol ;)**

**In this chapter, you'll be shocked. So beware.**

**~Two Days Later~**

_Nobody's POV_

It was around noon when Jack and the rest of the group were training at the dojo. Kim had ripped off two dummy heads, she kicked it and it went flying.

Sloane was teaching Jerry and Milton some moves. Jerry kept trying to get close to her, but she just got tired of it.

"Ow! I hurt myself." Jerry grabbed his ankle faking an injury.

"Jerry if you fake an injury one last time, the next time it won't be fake." Sloane warned that made both of them flinch.

"Ok I think we both got the moves." Jerry said backing up pulling Milton with him.

"Good." Sloane walks where the locker rooms are. She was leaving early only because Jerry was annoying her.

Sloane leaves and Kim walks up to Milton. "What did you guys do?"

Kim puts her hands on her waist, waiting for an answer. Milton points at Jerry, "don't look at me. It was all his fault."

"Hey, Brody had a chance, I think it's my turn now." Jerry replied.

"She still likes him. It's _super _obvious, Jerry." Kim rolled her eyes.

"Just like you like Jack?"Milton remarks.

Kim tries to defend herself but doesn't come up with anything. "That… uh… It's different! Anyway, Jerry, Sloane doesn't like you."

Jerry holds his right hand close to his chest, gasping as if going to die. "Kim, you're breaking me."

Milton stands beside Kim. "Ok, keep it for the soap opera."

Milton walks to the locker rooms to change and so does Jerry. They both leave the dojo and Kim goes back to practice as Logan walks in.

"Hey guys what's up." Logan skates in stopping at the mat.

Kim looks at him remembering something. "If you guys are brothers I can already see a similarity."

"Like?" Logan asks walking to the bench.

"You both like to skateboard!" Kim pushes Jack to Logan. "I'll be back, meanwhile Jack could show you what he knows."

Kim goes to the locker room not wanting to disrupt anything. Logan hands Jack the skateboard. "Here, I want to see what you know."

"I'm a little rusty, but ok." Jack tries a few moves.

"Not bad." Logan thinks for a moment. "Maybe I can help you improve the moves and you show me basic martial arts."

Jack gives the board back to Logan. "Ok. Seems fair."

Logan sets the board down and walks with Jack to the center of the mat.

_Marcus's POV_

I walk in the Wasabi dojo ready for a show. Today was going to be interesting. "Hey guys."

Jack was showing Logan some moves on the mat. Logan says, "sup."

As I walked in their direction Logan almost hits me. "Also Jack why use that when I could do this."

Logan gets his skateboard, swinging it in my direction, but I catch it in time. "Oh sorry man."

"It's fine. Jack is Rudy here?" I ask.

"Yeah why?" Jack replied.

"No reason, I'll be back." I respond. I walk in to Rudy's office to notify him on somethings. I see he's at his desk writing a check of some sort.

He looks up from the desk to see me at the doorway. "Hey Marcus. What brings you here?"

"I was thinking about the offer I received about joining the dojo." I said.

"What do you say?" Rudy asks. I can see the spark of hopes in his eyes.

"I can't. My father is really busy and I help him out, I'm sorry." I lie.

"That's a shame. It's ok, I understand. Oh can you do me a favor?"

"It depends what it is." I say.

"Can you ask your uncle to come here? I really want to meet him." Rudy says. I would never ask Donald to come here. It'd be the stupidest thing ever!

"I'll try." I lie with a smile on my face.

"Thanks." He says.

"No problem." I walk out the office and see Jack and Logan. I call out, "Jack."

"What?" He turns around to face me.

I look at the door and lifting my arm to lock it. "Remember what you asked. Yeah, I'm not joining the dojo."

"But, you're great!" Jack says.

"Well I can't be in the same place my enemy is." I lift an eyebrow.

Logan backed up a bit. "What do you mean?"

"You guys are in my way. This is only a warning." I look at Logan's skateboard, firing my lasers at it. In seconds the board is into ashes. "Oh and you're lucky it was your board."

Logan does the most dramatic scene about his skate board as I walk to the door. He gets on his knees looking at the ashes. "NO! YOU MONSTER!"

I move my finger motioning no. "Na-aha."

Jack tries to look brave, he places a hand on my shoulder. "What are you?"

I have to be careful the way I tell them. "The Fourth One."

I reach for his hand, twisting his wrist and push him with my strength to where Logan is. Jack recovers, but now his wrist is badly injured. "OW! What did you do!?"

"Figure it out yourself." I was about open the door when I remembered to say something else. "Oh, and don't tell anyone this ever happened. It _will_ be worst if you do."

I walk out of there thinking. Krane betrayed us, yet the plan is going on. How will eliminating them get us to Adam, Bree and Chase. I'm as smart as Chase I should know!

I leave going to Cece's hotel. She needs to be blinded, completely.

_Jack's POV_

Logan and I look at each other in shock. I could barely say anything right now. "What. Just. Happened!?"

Logan shook his head looking at his skateboard. "He shot LASERS from his eyes and turned my board to ASHES!"

Kim comes out the room and notices us. "What happened?" She looks down pointing at the pile of ash. "What is or should I say, was that?"

I swear Logan started to cry. Which was actually funny, but I tried to hold my laugh. I see Kim struggling, too.

Logan bends down touching the ash. "Marcus did this."

"Ok... Is that even possible?" Kim said.

Logan made a big deal out of it, but he did say he had just bought the board back in Chicago. Also that the company had only made ten. "It was my skateboard. Limited edition!"

Kim's eyes widen, "then how did it end up like that?"

I remember what Marcus said: _don't tell anyone this ever happened. It __**will**_ _be worst if you do_.

"We can't tell you." I said. Logan stood up wiping his hands on his jeans. Kim looks at me confused. "Why not?"

"Cause we can't ok? You'll only make this worst!" Logan walks out with his hands shoved in his pants pockets.

"Jack are you going to tell me?" Kim looks down at the pile of ashes.

"Sorry I really can't tell you." I say nervously. "All I can say is it's Marcus's fault."

I go in the locker room trying to process everything.

The fourth one? He shot green lasers out of his eyes! What we're going to face is way too dangerous. I knew Marcus meant trouble, I just couldn't explain the reason at the time.

I sit on one of the benches they have there. Adam, Bree and Chase are bionic. There should only be three... unless Marcus is also, bionic. He did say 'the forth one', clear and loud. That means it's Adam, Bree, Chase, and Marcus: The bionics.

I have to tell Logan! Marcus is evil and we both just witnessed it.

I was just about to leave when I remembered, I'm still in my gi. I quickly change and run out. Kim sees me and asks, "where are you going?"

"Meeting with Logan I forgot to tell him something." I run out the dojo with my phone in my hand. Before I exit the mall I send him a text.

Jack: Logan meet me at my house, I'll send u the address

Logan: K I'll be there.

Once I get home, something else pops into my head. My mom will see Logan. Shit. How will she react? This is getting better and better by the minute, kind of.

I sit on the couch waiting for Logan. My mom walks in the living room with a suspicious look. "Hey honey. What's the matter?"

"You'll see." Is all I could say before there's a knock at the door.

_Cece's POV_

I was annoyed by Flynn. To be honest Logan is less annoying than him! So far this day was boring. The competition that happened two days ago was a total failure. Turns out Adam has powers, along with his siblings. Except Leo.

Watch the rest revolve around them, because of their powers. I lean back on the couch, taking my phone out. I unlock it but all I do is change the order my apps are in.

There was a knock on the door. Maybe it was Logan who came back. I walk up to the door, opening it. "Marcus." I smile feeling my cheeks warm up.

"Hey Cece. I want to take you somewhere." Marcus peaks checking the hotel room. "Also I need to show you something. I think you'll be amazed."

I look to where Flynn is. Nah, he'll be too busy. Nobody will notice I'm gone. I close the door behind me. "Where are we going?"

"How do you like the beach?" Said Marcus referring to where we are going.

Once we get there I remember I didn't bring a bathing suit. Well I could still go buy some clothing. "Marcus I forgot to bring a bathing suit. Lets go buy clothing."

Marcus looks at the water. He looks back at me, "ok, guess so."

_Nobody's POV_

They get clothing from the closest store.

Marcus still didn't want to go in the water, Cece was trying to convince him.

He kept telling her no. Finally she had given up. "Fine I'll just go in by myself."

Marcus gets Cece by the waist pulling her to him. "No, I want you near me."

Cece turns around facing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Marcus laughs, "same. And since you're here with me, might as well do this. Again."

He leans in connecting their lips. Only for a split second, then he pulls away. "I was going to tell you that—"

"Wait. I want to tell you something important that you should know." Cece interrupt.

Marcus was a little confused and nervous. "What is it then."

Cece, still in Marcus's arms, sighed before saying, "I know... your cousins/siblings are bionic."

That caught Marcus by surprise. How could they find out? Marcus shook his head. "Wow. Well I came to tell you that... I'm also bionic."

"What!? Really!" Cece was amazed, but also didn't know if he was lying. "Can you show me?"

"Not out here. I could risk people seeing." Marcus looked around.

"We'll just change and you could show me by the pond where we always go to." Cece begged, she really wanted to know his powers. "Please!"

"Ok ok, calm down." Marcus faked a smile. This could be an advantage because he could blame the others for things they didn't do.

They went to go change and Marcus changed with his speed. Once Cece gets finished she looks at Marcus. "Wow you change super fast."

"I have speed. That's one of my powers." Marcus said as they walk to the pond.

They walk for awhile until they finally get there. Cece asks him, "what powers can you show me that aren't dangerous?"

"All of my powers are dangerous, but it just depends how you use it." Marcus explained. "I'm the youngest out of Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"Really? How old are you?" Cece asked hoping that he's not too young.

"15." Marcus replied. Cece couldn't really believe it. "I'm 16 and you're so tall."

"Yeah... Anyway I'll show you my laser vision." Marcus demonstrated it on a plant. Cece jumps when she sees the plant, disintegrated. "This is what I meant about being dangerous."

"Have you tried to use it on anyone?" Cece asks.

Marcus shook his head. "Never. I know who would, or already did."

"Who?" Cece asked in curiosity. She only knew Adam had that ability, unless someone else has it.

"Adam. He used it to turn Logan's skateboard into ash." Marcus continued. "I know because I was there when it happened."

Cece couldn't believe it. Yeah, she didn't like Logan, but she still felt bad for him. "Why would Adam do such a thing!?" She was about to go out with the guy, yet it turns out he's a horrible person.

"I don't know! They're not the type of people you think they are! They tried to hurt me and my father. They tried to kill me!" Marcus scared Cece once he said that.

Cece could barely say anything. "Is that why you guys always fight?"

Marcus nods. "Please don't tell anyone I told you this, until there is a point where you have to. Promise me?"

"Promise." Cece hugs Marcus feeling bad for him. Marcus smiles knowing everything is going as planned.

**So what do you think of Marcus? Do you think he'll stop? And where do you think Krane has been since he hasn't appeared very often? An guesses for next chapter?**


	22. Delusional

**I'm back with a new chapter. I'm even surprised myself of how intense the book is getting O_o**

_Nobody's POV_

Logan went to Jack's house. He knocked on the door, patiently waiting. Jack opens the door letting Logan in.

Logan sees a woman, Jack's mom. She stares at him. It made Logan curious of who she really was. "Hey Mrs. Brewer. I'm Logan, Logan Hunter."

Memories filled inside Jack's mom's head. The last name was so familiar. Jeremy Hunter. That's the only person she ever knew with that last name. Everything clicked. That was really her lost son.

Her eyes start to get watery from joy. "Logan."

Logan is confused for a moment. He then remembers what Jack told him a while ago. To Logan everything clicked also. His mother never died, it was him that was taken away from the arms of his mother.

"You're my mother?" Logan says walking to her. Jack closes the door finally knowing what Logan is.

"Yes!" Jack's mother hugs Logan, crying in his shoulder, she says, "I finally get to see you."

Logan now knows the warmth of his mother. She strokes his hair and cries some more. Jack feels happy that Logan is his biological brother. One question did run through his mind. "Mom, how did I never know about Logan?"

Logan and his mother pull apart. She motions both of her sons to the living room. "Sit down boys." They both sit down waiting for her to continue. "It pretty much started when you were born."

* * *

_Room 315_

_"What are the names of your twins going to be?" The doctor asked._

_"His name will be Logan." She looked at the baby wrapped in a green blanket. She looks at the baby in her left arms, who's wrapped in a blue blanket. "And this little fellow will be Jack."_

—

_"I have to move away for a job they gave me." He explained to her. "I don't think I'll ever come back though."_

_She starts to tear up. Logan was in her arms and Jack was in the crib upstairs. "Then at least do one thing for me."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Take care of Logan. I barely have enough money to live." She said handing Logan over to Jeremy._

_"Before I leave let me see Jack for the last time." He hands her Logan._

_Jeremy walks upstairs to Jack's room. He slowly picks up Jack, trying not to wake him up. Jeremy whispers, "hey little guy. I'm really going you. You probably will never see me again or your brother. I wish I could stay but I can't."_

_He took a long pause before continuing, "I'm giving you this so you can remember me. If you can."_

_Jeremy laughs a little and sets Jack back into his crib. He pulls out a silver chain and puts it on top of the drawer, by the crib._

_He walks back down stairs. He takes Logan in his arms and walk out, not looking back._

* * *

Logan looks at his mother. He's not sure if he should be happy or mad. Logan looks at Jack and smiles at him, then he looks at his mother with the same expression. He sees a silver line by Jack's shirt and points to it.

"What is that?" Logan asks.

Jack takes out the silver chain from under his shirt. "My mom gave this to me."

She shakes her head disagreeing. "It was actually a gift from your father along time ago... before he left with Logan."

Logan stands up facing part of his family. "I say we should go somewhere tonight. To catch up on things and with both of our families."

Jack stands up beside him. "I'm in."

Their mother looks at them both. She thinks about it and doesn't know if it's a good idea. "I don't know boys. Wouldn't it be awkward?"

"Why would it be awkward... Oh, never mind." Logan says.

Jack gives a glare at Logan before speaking. "Then it's a risk we have to take."

She sighs while getting up. "Fine then. We'll make arrangements tonight."

She was about to leave, but Jack stops her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Mom... sorry about the time I yelled at you."

She turns around and cups his face. "I should be sorry for not telling you sooner... Now go hang out with your brother. I'm sure you two can discuss about each others lives."

She walks away and Jack goes back to Logan. Jack remembers why he wanted Logan to be here. Logan is sitting on the couch looking the wall, in deep thought.

"Logan." Jack begins to speak.

Logan turns to face him. "What?"

"Remember how Marcus said he was the fourth one?" Jack asks Logan.

"Yeah."

"He's bionic! If we don't do something, he'll destroy us all." Jack says. He knows they have to tell Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo.

Logan asks, "You're right, but when?"

"Tomorrow early in the morning, got it?" Jack says.

Logan nods at him in agreement. Tomorrow, they will reveal what Marcus is so far up to.

Jack then says, "but first, let me get my hand wrapped. It hurts really bad... MOM!"

**~Later~**

_Bree's POV_

We had just finished training in the simulator. Davenport still doesn't know that our friends found out about our bionics. No one has mentioned anything about the incident. While Mr. Davenport went upstairs, we sat down on a few chairs, taking a break.

"Guys, we're gonna have to tell Mr. Davenport what happened." I say.

Chase leans back on the chair, exhausted. "How are we going to tell him?"

"Maybe we can say it was an accident?" Leo suggested.

Adam looks up at the ceiling, "yeah. There was an emergency so we had to use our bionics. Simple."

Chase turns his head to Adam—who shrugs at him. "Adam, you have a good point."

"I come around eventually."Adam comments.

Leo stands up, holding his hand up to his nose. "I'm going to leave now cause it stinks in here."

It took me a minute to realize what he meant. "HEY! You try training in the simulator and still smell nice!"

"NO THANK YOU!" He yells from upstairs.

"Later guys." I say heading upstairs. They wave and stay in there seats. I walk to the upstairs bathroom to freshen up.

**~1 hour later~**

Mr. Davenport and Tasha went out to eat, leaving us home alone. They took the risk of leaving us here with the enemies set out loose. We told them they could go, we'd be fine since it wouldn't be long.

I hear yelling downstairs and it sounds like Cece. I get out of my room to check out what's happening. As I slowly walk down the stairs, I can see Logan, Cece and Rocky with my brothers. Leo notices me and runs over to my direction.

"Turns out your brother disintegrated Logan's skateboard!" Cece yells.

"Leo, what's going on?" I whisper.

"Cece thinks Adam destroyed Logan's skateboard." Leo said.

I run down the steps, getting beside Adam. Logan is sitting on one of the couches and Cece is standing up. Rocky stands behind Cece unaware of the situation.

"From what I heard, my brother is not capable of doing that to anyone." I clarify.

Cece gets much more infuriated. "Logan told me after he came home from a friend's house."

"Since when do you care about him?" Adam asks, which caught everyone in surprise. "When I met you, Logan was the worst thing that can happen to you."

"Logan when did this happen?" I hear Rocky ask.

"When I went to see Jack at the dojo." Logan says.

Chase protests against them. "Adam would never do that."

"Logan tell him who it was." Cece pushes Logan off the couch.

Rocky moves aside, looking at us all. Logan starts to shake a little and Chase seems to notice that too. Logan takes a deep breath before saying his version of what occurred earlier.


	23. Ready To Unite

**I was deciding on updating today or Friday, but this is a REALLY intense chapter. You'll pretty shocked at what's going to happen.**

**labratslover: Thanks, that means a lot. I'll be adding more of those brother bonding moments with Jack and Logan later on.**

**I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so here it is.**

_Logan's POV_

"The one who burned my board... was your brother, Adam." I lie. Marcus warned me not to tell anyone.

Adam looks at me with anger in his eyes. I had betrayed them all. Bree pushes Adam to the side and his lasers go out of control.

All of us duck as Adam is moved to the hallway. Rocky points to his direction, "I did not see that coming."

"I can't believe I almost dated him." Cece comments.

"I can't believe a guy actually finds interest in you." I respond. She sends me a glare and I move over to Leo. Leo and Chase move back looking at me with cold eyes.

"I have a feeling you're lying Logan. If I ever find out you lied, forget our friendship." Chase warns. I gulp, scared of the future.

Bree comes back taking deep breaths. "I recommend you leave now, before my brother turns you all to toast, literally. He almost burned my friend Caitlin awhile back."

Rocky tugs on my arm pulling me back, Cece was already out the door. When we got out, Leo slammed the door on us. I feel bad for what I did, but it was only to protect Rocky and the rest, even Cece. I hope I did the right thing.

I told Jack we were going to tell them. It'll be hard since I just lied to their face.

_Kim's POV_

I was practicing at the dojo with Rudy. The dust that was on the floor had been cleaned up. Something wasn't right here. I could see it in Jack's look and the way Logan talked back to me.

"Kim is everything alright?" Rudy asks.

"To tell you the truth, no. I feel like they're lying to me." I explain. I sit down on the bench and Rudy follows.

"Who's they?"

"Jack and Logan. Remember that pile of ash I found on the floor?" Rudy nods. I continue, "well they didn't want to tell me who did it or how'd it happened."

Rudy stays in thought for a moment. "How about we check the security cameras for any clues."

"Lets go then." I say.

Rudy motions me to the office. He goes on the computer and clicks on the security files. Rudy puts on the footage and we watch it.

_"What are you?"_

_"The fourth one."_

I see Marcus twist Jack's wrist and throwing him on the floor. He had disintegrated Logan's board. "He was our friend!"

"That means-"

"Milton was right all along!" I cut him off. "We have to warn the others!"

I start to walk out his office, then look back. "What are you doing?"

"So they have powers!?" Rudy exclaims.

"I'll explain to you on the way." I say.

"Hey do you think you can get his uncle to the dojo? I requested it, but got denied." Rudy asks.

I roll my eyes. "Sure I guess."

I take my cell phone out and text a message to everyone, except the Davenports of course. That's why when Marcus first came they were enraged.

Message: Meet me at my house. 97 Fort Drive.

To: Brody [x] Cece [x] Rocky [x] Sloane [x] Jerry [x] Milton [x] Jack [x] Logan [x]

As Rudy and I exit the mall, he looks for his car. Once we get in his car, Rudy puts on his shades. "Get ready to speed."

"I wish I had Bree's speed." I mumble.

"What?"

I sigh and say, "just drive! Go to my house."

"Where's your house?" Rudy asks.

"97 Fort Drive." I say. Rudy nods his head and he drives to my house.

I tap my foot waiting to get home. Rudy needs to step on it. I don't blame him though. He could get pulled over if he does.

During the trip I tell him everything that's happened so far.

* * *

Rudy stops the car as it enters the driveway. We both get out and see Jack, Milton, and Jerry at my door.

"Jack how's your wrist?" Rudy asks.

I get my keys to unlock the door. Jack has his hand wrapped. "Well, it still hurts."

"Hurry lets get inside and wait for the others." I command.

Everyone gets inside and I close the door. I hear my mom come to our direction. She says, "what's going on here?"

"Nothing mom, we're just chillin." I nervously say. "You can go back to whatever you were doing."

"Ok, just checking." My mom teases.

I usher them to the living room and we wait for the rest to come. At that moment, somebody knocks on the door. I open it and Logan, Cece, Rocky, Brody, and the rest that were missing are now present.

Jack, Milton, and Logan were on the couch. The rest were standing with me. Rudy looks at everyone and asks questions.

"What's the problem?" Rudy asks.

"Marcus is the problem." Jack explains. "He lied to us and is attempting to hurt us."

"That's not true!" Cece protests. I jump a little, is she insane?

"Right. I forgot they're dating." Brody comments.

I look at Jack with a questioning look. "Why didn't you guys say anything?"

Logan says, "he threaten to hurt you guys."

"You're not the only one he's told things to." Sloane says. Brody walks to the center of the living along with Sloane.

I move aside to listen to their story.

"Do guys remember when you couldn't find us for three days?" Brody asks.

There were multiple answers, I just nodded.

"Well, during that time frame, we were held hostage in a warehouse. By Marcus and along with more people." Sloane says.

"Then why didn't you tell anything to the police?" Rudy asks. He walks beside them, facing us all.

"We would risk the whole Davenport family of being exposed." Brody explains.

I slowly walk over to Sloane with a shocked look. "Is that why you got all pale that one day you came over to my house and I was watching the news."

"Maybe." Sloane whispers.

"This is all bullshit! You guys are delusional as fuck!" Cece exclaims. Rudy backs away—near Jack—with wide eyes. Cece looks at Rocky, "are you with them? Are you!?"

Rocky looks around at us and then at Cece. "Yes. And you know from the start I never liked you and Marcus together."

"How do you think I feel about you and Logan?"

"That's different." Rocky defends, "I actually have reasons to despise Marcus and your relationship. We all do."

Sloane takes Cece left arm, "he's using you."

"Let me go. I know what I'm doing." Cece says in a rude way. Cece storms out of my house, nobody does anything to stop her.

"Who else wants to end up like her?" I ask. I only receive blank stares from everyone, even Rudy. "Then we have to stay together and fight against him."

I see Milton stand up from the couch. "But how? He's the ultimate bionic. He's too powerful."

"We know a few people Milton." Rocky speaks out.

"We'll stick together through the end." Brody says. He walks closer to the group with his hand out. "Are you in?"

"I'm in." Jack places his hand on top of Brody's.

Jerry extends his arm, placing his hand in the pile. "Me too."

"Same." Rocky says.

Logan nods his head, "I'm in."

"So am I." I say out loud.

"Count me in." Sloane says softly.

I look at Rudy, who's looking at us. "Rudy will you help out?"

"Of course." Rudy says He stacks his hand over Sloane's. Brody calls out, "lets kick some bionic butt."

We raise our arms up and let them fall to the side. Marcus Davenport has no idea who's he made enemies with.

**~Evening~**

_Jack's POV_

My parents were getting ready for dinner. I'm downstairs waiting for them. I wonder who awkward can this get.

Once they get down here, we head off to the restaurant. It's a little far from here, but not to bad.

* * *

Once we get to the parking lot and find a parking space, my father stops the engine of the car. We get out of the car and walk into the restaurant. I find out my parents had made the reservations.

Logan's family is already at the table. I don't know how long they've been here, but it doesn't seem too long. We sit down at the eight seat table.

We order our food and talk while we wait.

"You are Logan's mother?" His mom awkwardly asks my mom.

Cece leans next to Logan and whispers, "awkward enough."

Logan rolls his eyes and I laugh a little. Cece's mom scowls at her and Cece shrinks in her seat.

My mom nods her head, "indeed."

"You know what's awesome." Flynn interrupts.

"And what is that?" My real father—Jeremy—asks.

"I have another brother." Flynn says with a smile. I notice Cece is ticked off. Not because of what happened earlier, but because of another reason.

I say, "thanks buddy."

"May I be excuse I need to go to the restroom." Cece suddenly says.

Her mom says, "sure, go ahead."

_Cece's POV _

I stand up and walk to the bathroom. I hate being here, I hate Logan, I hate everyone right now. The only person I can talk to is Marcus.

I walk into the bathroom and take out my cell phone. There's another girl in the restroom. She's putting on makeup. This girl has long dark brown hair with a lighter shade of brown at the ends.

"I've been waiting for you Cece." She tells me.

I walk up to her, "do I know you?"

"No, but I do. As my leader says, I'm always one step ahead." She says. There's something I don't like about her.

"What do you want?" I ask.

She pulls out an envelope from her jacket. "Give this to Marcus."

I take it and shove it in my purse. The girl says, "one more thing. Tell him... Krane says hello and..."

She grins and her eyes turn green. The girl makes her right hand into a fist and punches me in the jaw. I fall to the floor and my vision becomes fuzzy. She is really strong, considering how she looks.

"S-1 also sends greetings." She walks out the restroom and leaves me on the floor.

I knew there was something wrong with her.


	24. Messages From A Soldier

_No ones POV_

Both families were waiting for their food. Cece had gone to the restroom a minute ago to 'freshen up' and the rest were having a pretty decent conversation.

"Logan since you were with Jeremy all this time. Tell me how you've been." Mrs. Brewer asks.

"Well, I'm in a relationship and I love to skateboard." Logan awkwardly says. He really didn't know how to respond since people don't really care about him much.

"And who is this girl?" She asks.

"Rocky Blue. You don't know her though." Logan explains.

Mrs. Brewer smiles at Logan. The waitress arrives with the food both families had ordered. Everyone had serve themselves food, but there was one seat missing.

"Where's Cece?" Georgia asks.

"In the bathroom." Jeremy says.

Georgia has a worried look, "it's been ten minutes."

She gets out of her seat and heads to the bathroom.

"Georgia." Jeremy calls out. Once Cece's mom opens the door, she finds Cece laying unconscious on the floor. She screams, catching the attention from everyone.

Mrs. Brewer stands up and rushes by her side. She gasps at the sight. Cece had blood flowing from her jaw to neck and dripping on the floor.

"Who could of done this?" Georgia asks. She kneels down trying to carry Cece. "Deborah, I need some help."

Mrs. Brewer bends down helping Georgia carry Cece. Both women take Cece out of the bathroom, away from the crowd. The rest of the family get out of their chairs and head outside. However, right before leaving to the hospital, Mr. Brewer pays for the dinner and asks for it to be boxed. He knows they'll be hungry sooner or later.

* * *

Once they get at the hospital, a doctor attends Cece and the rest stay in the waiting room.

Logan and Jack walk to the cafeteria of the hospital to avoid any downfall news.

Logan looks at his brother as they walk down the hall to the elevator. "I wonder if she's okay."

"I hope so. Did you see how badly injured she was?" Jack responds. Jack and Logan get the elevator, Jack pushes the button and they both wait for the elevator to come.

"It may not seem like it, but I do care for her. She's younger than me and more vulnerable, as you can tell." Logan explains.

Both boys get into the elevator and Logan pushes the L button that leads them to the lobby.

"Those injuries aren't any kind of regular bruises." Jack says out loud.

"What are you concluding to?" Logan asks.

Jack shrugs, "the only thing I've got is someone has to be super strong. But who? The only strong people we know are Adam and Marcus. That's really strange don't you think?"

"Yeah.." Logan responds. He takes out a paper from his jacket, which to Jack is unusual.

"Why do you have that?" Jack asks.

Logan opens the note to read it. "I took it from Cece's purse."

Jack rolls his eyes, but also has a temptation to know what the note says.

_The only thing you ask for is time. Oh Marcus. You have no idea what's coming. We're your biggest enemy yet. You don't know me, but you know Krane. He's the leader of something new. Something that puts you to shame._

_I won't say much, but keep this in mind. The war is coming._

_~S-1_

"Whoa." Logan says. Jack takes the paper and skims through it. He and Logan have the same expression.

"Logan, do you know what this means!?"

Logan sighs and whines, "more enemies!"

"There's another we have to put in context... Who is Krane and S-1?" Jack questions.

_Douglas's POV_

I had received a message from Krane that frightened me. It may not seem like it, but I am worried. He's a powerhouse of bionics that won't stop growing.

I was in the living room, working out a few things in the laptop when Marcus rushes to my side.

"Hey dad!" He tells me.

"Marcus," I start, "you scared me."

I hear him laugh, "sorry. Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Trying to see what Krane is planning. He can't be hiding that long for nothing." I explain. I stop typing and face Marcus. He raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "You saw the man! He's gone insane!"

"Oh yeah, no doubt." Marcus responds back.

"Point is, I need to know if he's creating anything?" I say.

Marcus laughs, "please, how can create if he can't make himself a face."

In some senses that's true, but I have a gut feeling that won't let me drop the idea. I look at him, "you're right, what was I thinking."

"Well I'm going to bed." Marcus gets off the couch to walk upstairs.

"Goodnight Marcus." I say.

"Night."

I turn back to the monitor. I know Krane is planning something, but what could it be? The only strange thing I found were the hundreds of baby pictures on the wall of the warehouse. I didn't know he had kids… Wait a minute, he doesn't.

_Bree's POV_

We were all getting ready for family night. By family night I mean Adam, Chase, Leo, and I. We decided to sleep together in the lab and watch a movie in the 3D TV. We were all getting the supplies ready.

Leo went upstairs to get the popcorn, Adam and Chase went to get a movie from the living room—which was a bad idea—, and I got to set up the blankets.

"Not bad." I say out loud to myself. I had to clear out a few things so we could have more space.

The boys come down with the stuff we need. Adam pops in the disk into the DVD player, Chase and Leo sets the first bowl of popcorn between them and the second bowl between Adam and I.

"What up with the nightgown?" I question Leo.

"Correction, night shirt. It's to let things breathe, Bree."

I look at Adam and Chase. We were all had the same thought—for once. "Like a nightgown?"

Leo rolls his eyes while we laugh at him. He says, "at least we can finally do something normal as sib—"

_Knock. Knock._

"Come on!" Leo yells in disappointment.

We all look at each other in curiousity. Chase says, "who can it be? It's 11:09."

"How am I suppose to know? I am outside?" Adam says.

Chase and Leo give him a glare before standing up. Adam and I decide to stand up and follow them. We slowly walk upstairs in a line, Chase was in the front with Leo right behind him.

"Check the peephole!" Adam whispers with a noticeable yelling tone.

"I'm on it!" I hear Chase tell Adam. Chase leans on the door to look. Adam, Leo, and I stay wondering what it was.

"So?" I ask impatiently.

"Nobody is there." Chase says. He looks at us and we look at him. Chase turns back to the door, ready to open it.

"What are you doing? We aren't the Scooby Doo gang!" Leo exclaims.

Chase rolls his eyes at him. "We are bionic—"

"But we aren't invincible. So I say, lets go back downstairs and start watching the movie." Adam and Leo shake their heads in agreement at my statement.

Chase gives up and we all walk downstairs.

Honestly, who was it that at the door?

_Cece's POV_

The last thing I remember is being in the bathroom on the floor, with that girl leaving me there. Now I'm in a white room, most likely at the hospital. I'm all alone in this room with nothing to do.

I look over at the door and hope for someone to go through it. I don't care if it's Logan or my mom, someone just needs to get in here.

"Hey."

I look up and smile. Marcus was here. "Hey. How'd you get through?"

"I asked your mom and the doctor." He says. "Who did this to you?"

Marcus takes my hand into his and keeps it there. I place my other hand over his. "This girl. I don't even know what her name is. Wait, I think she said S-1."

His faced changed to a worried expression. "S-1?"

"Do you know her?" I ask.

"Yeah..." Marcus smiles and places his pointer finger on his neck. His face shifts into a different one. "She's my sister."

This bad. What does this person want? "Why is this happening?"

"Krane sent me on a mission." He raises his hand with a red glowing pitchfork appearing. He moves it under my neck. "I plan to finish it."

His eyes glow green just like the girl's. Right when he was ready to swing at it, the door flew open. The guy vanished into thin air.

I see my mom is at the doorway with a confused look."Where's Marcus?"

"Mom what are you talking about. The only person to come see me is you." I lie.

She looks around the room in confusion. "Okay, this is weird."

I laugh, acting like she's the one who received the punch. "Yeah, no kidding."

**Sorry for the wait. I had exams and lots of homework. I can't guarantee another soon update, but I'll try. Also, did any of you see Rise of the Secret Soldiers? I found it better than You Posted What!?**


	25. Not What It Seems

**The Next Day**

_No Ones POV_

Today was the day the group decided to tell Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo about Marcus. But before they could do that, there was some business that needed to be taken care of.

"I am going to him!"

Logan tugged on her arm, "no Cece! You're staying here! I may not be your blood related brother, but I'm still older than you."

"And? Your point is? I'm going to talk to Marcus, even if you like it or not!" Cece said. She took her phone and went out the door.

Logan sighed and took his phone out. He sent out a text alert. So far he knew today Milton was getting his new phone, but who knows what time.

Message: Guys we have a problem.

To: Brody [x] Rocky [x] Sloane [x] Milton [x] Jerry [x] Jack [x] Kim [x]

Minutes later Logan received a spam of texts.

Kim: Why!?

Jack: What problem

Sloane: This can't be good

Rocky: is Cece involved!?

Logan typed as fast as he could.

Logan: Cece is going to tell Marcus everything!

Kim: this is bad!

Brody: Hold up, why didn't you stop her?

Logan: dont you think I tried!

Jack: we have to avoid this.

Brody: And you couldnt have done a better job

Jerry: come on! That's stupid

Kim: Guys! We have to go to the Davenports' now!

Logan: Wait, I can't go.

Jack: why not?

Rocky: ugh, you're right i cant either! I blame you for this!

Jerry: I'm confused.

Logan: look! I lied and now they're mad at me and Rocky.

Kim: Well you still have a reason to go and its called TO CLARIFY

Rocky: I will try, but if anything goes wrong I'm blaming you.

Brody: you in Logan?

Logan: Fine! What choice do I have?

Sloane: Then lets go!

Everyone leaves the conversation and head to the Davenports' house. Logan sighs and heads out the hotel room. As he walked outside the hotel, he spotted Cece with Marcus.

"She must of called him." He mumbles under his breath. He decides to walk to them, to stop whatever she's doing. Logan felt himself stop, he didn't choose though. "What the—"

He looks up to see Marcus with his arm sticking up a little. Cece looks back then turns around to laugh. Logan tries to move his legs, nothing budges. People would walk around him thinking he's dumb.

He rolled his eyes and says, "what are you looking at?"

People awkwardly passed by Logan as he eyed them. Suddenly his weight shifted causing him to fall. He tilted his head to see what Cece and Marcus were doing now. Logan stands up and looks around, they aren't there anymore.

"Damn it." Logan takes one last glance before walking away.

Cece and Marcus laugh as they walk down the sidewalk that lead to the pond.

"Oh my gosh, best thing ever!" Cece says.

"I haven't done that since I left Mission Creek." Marcus says.

Cece smiles, then sighs. "So, what do we do now."

"Well you called me here for something." Marcus tells her.

"Right! I was going to say that they have created an alliance."

Marcus looks at Cece with a confused expression. "Who?"

"My idiot brother and his friends." Cece says.

Marcus's eyes widen. If they united, all of the hard work he and his dad had progressed in, would go down the drain. He quickly thought of an idea. It wasn't the best, but that's the only shot he has.

"Cece, we are in this together right?" Marcus starts off. "I was hoping you'd join me in something. Before they separate us."

Cece smiled, "like?"

"If we're going to be together, you have to do everything I tell you." Marcus takes out a pocket knife. "You'll need this. If they try to get you against me, stab them with it."

Cece looked down at the knife. This isn't like her. Injuring them would be too much. As much as she'd like to do this, it's wrong and could get her into problems. "No, I won't. You're pushing it too far. You don't need to do this."

"You're right. I don't need to do it nor I need you." Marcus laughs. "Cece I never loved you. You are an idiot to believe that I cared for you."

"How could you do this to me!?" Cece felt so betrayed.

He grabs the back of her neck, tilting her face closer to his. "You are a vulnerable, pathetic, idiotic girl. You are so naive and innocent. It was so simple to trick you."

She was on the verge of tears. "I trusted you!"

"And look where that's gotten you! You have nobody! Not even Rocky, you're alone!" Marcus taunts.

"But I'm not you." Cece takes the knife and stabs him in the side. Cece takes the opportunity to run away while he's in pain.

Marcus falls to the ground, letting her go. He takes the knife out of him and throws it down. "Wrong move."

Marcus was about to speed out when another body crashed in to him. The boy gave him a cold stare, calculating his next move.

"Marcus. Wow, nice to see you meet you in person. I'm S-3." The boy greets.

Marcus's eyes grew wide. He looked so much like Krane. He had to get out of here.

"You're getting out here already. Come on let's play for a little bit." S-3 said in a devilish tone.

Marcus speed off, S-3 was right at his tail. He had to get S-3 away from him. The only way to do so is create a distraction.

"Wait!" Marcus stopped to talk to S-3. "What do you want?"

S-3 smile, he'll finally get what Krane asked for. "Your father."

Marcus shut his eyes the looked at the soldier. "Too bad." Marcus used his lighting manipulation to hurt S-3. It's wouldn't kill him, but definitely stun him, and do some damage.

Marcus took the chance to escape while S-3 lied on the floor in pain.

_Chase's POV_

Today is the worst day! Adam was about to tell Davenport what we told our friends. Luckily Leo kicked his shin to make him yelp in pain rather than spit the truth.

What we're doing is wrong. We can't hide this secret forever, can we? Yet it's payback for him lying to us about our origins.

We were all in the living room watching TV. Mr. Davenport was in the lab and Tasha was with us. I received a text message from Jack.

Message: The group is headed your way

He couldn't have told us sooner.

Leo was by my side, so I told him, without Tasha knowing.

"Mom, is it okay to have friends over like now?" Leo asked.

"I don't see the problem." Tasha says.

We are definitely going to have problems if she's here. We hear a knock on the door and Adam stands up to open it.

"Hey guys!" Adam greets, letting them all in.

Tasha stands up to greet them. "You're their new friends. This is great. I can get you snacks, if you'd like."

"Thanks Mrs Davenport." Kim says kindly. This is perfect then.

Tasha goes to prepare healthy snacks for us. I can tell Jack is waiting for Tasha to get out of the hearing range to tell us something.

"Chase, we know understand why you hate Marcus so much." Jack says.

"Isn't he a sneaky liar?" Leo said receiving a few nods from the group.

Bree crosses her arms, "but he's still family. Which honestly I wish he wasn't."

"Trying to kill your own family is justifiable?" Brody speaks out.

I look where the elevator is. Davenport could walk up here any moment. "If we knew what were his next moves we would've stopped him and his dad by now."

"We do know his next move! We're here to help you guys." Logan makes his way to the front, he looks at my siblings and I with regret in his eyes. "And I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry for blaming you Adam. I lied because Marcus threaten to hurt you. Friends again?"

Leo and I look at Adam.

Adam stayed silent for a moment, then spoke really loudly. "Of course!" Adam gives Logan a bone crushing hug.

"Adam, you're crushing me." Logan could barely say.

Adam drops Logan and the we laugh at the two. Tasha comes back with a bowl full of fruits.

Milton takes a strawberry and says, "to our friendship."

The rest of us pick out a piece and repeat the same thing. "To friendship!"

We laugh and so does Tasha. "I don't know what I missed, but it looks like we're going to have lots of fun."

"Maybe we can have a sleepover here later!" Jerry suggests.

"That'd be awesome, but what will Mr. Davenport say?" I ask Tasha.

Tasha smiles, "I think I have you guys covered."

"Best mom ever." Jerry says.

"Totally." My siblings and I say at the same time.

* * *

**This was a fun chapter to write:**

**1\. So Cece meets the true Marcus Davenport. What do you think she'll do now?**

**2\. About Brody, Sloane, Chase, and Bree, who are twins and who are clones? (This will be important for the next chapter)**

**awesomeness: Thanks for the reviews. I have seen the last four episodes! Oh my gosh I can't wait for season 4! At least it won't be a 2 month wait like for You Posted What!? - Armed and Dangerous.**

**labratslover: Thanks for reviewing**

**And I have 2 more announcements. The bad news is this book is almost to its end, but the good news is there will be a second book :D I'm still debating on the title, so I'll let you decide which is better. (poll will be up around 10PM EST)**

**Oddest Collision: Return of the Fallen **

**OR **

**So We Meet Again**


	26. DNA

**labratslover: Nice guesses. Thanks for the vote.**

**Angel234564: You are going to really like this chapter then. Thanks for the vote and about the Bree and Chase thing, tho I do ship it, sadly I'll only make it a sibling thing :/ sorry bout that. Don't worry I got what you meant in your last comment.**

* * *

_No Ones POV_

It was night time by now. Everyone was at the Davenports' household, except Cece. Leo and Adam had stayed upstairs to supervise their friends while Chase, Brody, Sloane, and Bree went down to the lab.

They were all curious at what Mr. Davenport had to say. Davenport told Brody to stand in Adam's capsule and Chase in his capsule.

Davenport typed in a few codes in the computer before both capsule floors glowed a soft blue. Both boys stood still waiting for the results.

"Alright you guys can get out now." Davenport turns to the girls. "You're next."

As the boys get out, the girls get in the capsules. The same process repeats and Davenport waits to merge the results.

When the girls get out, the small group waits eagerly for Davenport to tell them. Davenport looks at the results before telling them. What he saw blew his mind.

"So!?" Brody asked.

"Brody and Chase... you guys are related." Davenport said. "Sloane and Bree... you two are also related."

Sloane and Bree gave each other a hug. They were so happy to find out they were related.

"What I don't get is, how you are twins, but only half have abilities." Davenport said.

Brody shrugs, "honestly I don't care. Abilities or not, the only thing that matters is family."

Sloane and Bree break away from the hug. Bree says, "Mr. Davenport, there is one thing that we need to know... are Chase and I related."

Davenport looked at Bree and Chase, "well why would you want to know that?"

"It's not for us." Chase says. Davenport was getting an idea of what he meant. He looked into the computer to find the file that holds the key to everything.

"Bree, go get Adam." Davenport commands. Bree nods and walks upstairs.

A minute later Bree came down with Adam by her side. By the look his father and siblings had, something serious was about to occur.

"What's going on?" Adam asks.

"You'll find out. Be patient." Davenport said, "now you all know blood doesn't make family, love does. Whatever these results are, it won't affect us correct?" The group nods. "Adam, Bree, and Chase... you guys are not related. Making Sloane and Brody not related."

Brody and Sloane hid their excitement once they saw Adam's expression. It was a filled with hurt, covered with hate.

"You lied to us this whole time?" Adam asks Davenport. Adam looked at Bree and Chase. "If we aren't related, then who's a real Davenport."

"Adam blood doesn't make family—"

"I know it doesn't, but I'm not arguing for that. I'm mad that you hid the truth from us once more! When will you stop!?" Adam looked at Mr. Davenport. "At least Douglas would've told us everything."

Bree looked at her older brother walk upstairs. She then looked at Mr. Davenport with a confused expression. "We'll be in the living room."

The small group walks upstairs to their friends, acting like nothing happened.

Donald faced the computer. This was the first time Adam said anything that impacted him. This really was astonishing. Adam was changing mentally. He appreciates that his kids are becoming more mature, but sometimes they don't understand the things he does.

"How is this possible? Did Douglas make Bree and Chase out of those kids?" Davenport inspected the results more carefully, but there was something wrong. "My gosh..."

* * *

"Where were you guys?" Milton asks the group.

Chase says, "we got our DNA results and it turns out we're related."

Jerry says, "all of you?"

"No." Brody says. "Chase and I are related, but not to them."

"Is that why Adam went upstairs?" Leo asked. "He slammed the door to his room... It shook the house."

"I'd rather not speak of it now. We should just concentrate on being happy and enjoy this reunion." Bree explained.

"I already picked out a movie." Kim said. The were using the movie channels on the television. "It's called 'When They Leave'."

"Really? That sounds like a dumb movie." Jack says.

"Lets watch to find out then." Sloane says. The group agrees and watch the movie.

Tasha brings three large bowls of popcorn to them. She walks down to the lab to check on her husband.

The first twenty minutes of the film was boring. The rest of the movie brought the inner emotions of everyone, even the boys.

**10:35 PM**

"Saddest movie ever!" The girls cry out.

"I agree!" Jerry called out.

Logan looks at Rocky, but clears away the short tears first. "Was it really that sad?"

"You don't fool me. Your eyes are a little watery." Rocky teased.

"Allergies." Logan made up in excuse to not look bad.

"Well what would you like to do now?" Leo asks the group.

"Spin the bottle!" Kim suggested.

"Yeah! I mean we have nothing else to do." Bree said, convincing a few. "I'll be back."

"Okay." Leo went to pick a glass bottle out of the recycling can. "Wow, who knew Big D. actually drank beer."

Everyone sat by each other, creating a large circle. Kim spun the bottle first. It landed on Jerry. Kim cursed under her breath. Chase laugh because of what she said.

Kim pecks Jerry in the lips for a second before wiping her mouth in disgust. "Gross!"

"My turn now." Jerry pins the bottle, hoping it'd land on any of the girls.

"Oh joy, it's me." Brody says in a sarcastic tone.

Jerry started to rant in Spanish. "Esto no es justo! Yo no merezco esto!"

"Dude. Again, what the heck are you say?" Jack says.

"He said, this isn't fair and I don't deserve this." Chase translate to the group.

"Maybe we shouldn't play this." Rocky suggests. She takes the bottle and throws it away.

Kim looks at Rocky, "and you couldn't have said this sooner?"

The group laughs and soon enough so does Kim. At that moment, Adam and Bree walked into the living room.

"Where were you two?" Milton questions.

Adam looks at the group, but stays silent. Bree answers for the both of them. "Discussing a few things."

_Bree walked upstairs to comfort Adam. It was a weird feeling. Finding out you have someone related is a pain reliever, yet it has its consequences._

_Bree softly knocked on Adam's door. "Adam... Can I come in?"_

_"It's okay Bree." Adam walks to the door, unlocking it, and letting Bree walk in._

_Adam sits back down on the bed. "I can't believe he lied to us once more."_

_Bree sits beside him. "How do you think I feel. Any of us could be a Davenport or none of us." She felt a little guilty. She knew all along they weren't related just like Chase. It'd have to be a secret they both will take to their tombs._

_"If any of us are a Davenport, it has to be Chase. The resemblance between Douglas is uncanny. Honestly, I got confused who was who when we had that showdown back in Mission Creek." Adam confessed._

_His sister looked at him in curiosity. It was hard to determine if he was kidding or actually serious. "Being related to any of them doesn't change anything. If we let the lies that were meant to protect us sink in, who are we?"_

_Adam stayed silent and looked at his capsule. He saw his reflection, perfect and clear. Who was he? The person he saw wasn't him, it was a parallel version. Depressed, mad, shallow. Anything opposite of the real Adam Davenport._

_"You okay?" Bree asked softly._

_"You're right. Who are we when we're not together?" Adam stared at the reflection once more. It didn't have what the real Adam did—determination._

_"I just want you to know, you'll always be my big brother." Bree gave Adam a hug._

_Adam smiled, hugging her back. "You'll always be my little sister."_

"Maybe we should go to sleep." Leo said.

Milton nodded his head, "I agree. We might have a long day tomorrow."

"Then lets get changed. Boys change in Chase's room, girl's in my room, and that's where we'll sleep." Bree announced.

"Alright." Everyone went to their designated areas. Chase told Adam that he could sleep in his capsule. Adam prefered to sleep on the floor and Chase was the one to sleep in the capsule.

_Sloane's POV_

Rocky and Kim keep eyeing me weirdly. It wasn't creepy, but it wasn't normal either. "What?"

Kim walked up to me with a smile showing on her face. "You know what I mean."

Bree had no clue what was going on and I'm kinda glad.

"I'll be back. I'm going to the bathroom." I say. I get out the room and close the door. I was heading the bathroom door when Brody came out of it.

I tried to skip right past him, but he held my arm, stopping at my tracks. "Hey."

"Hey." I say softly.

"I can't believe that we aren't related after all." He says.

I felt my body increase in temperature as he came closer to me. "Yeah, pretty cool and weird huh?"

"I missed you. Your skin, your scent, your kisses..." He placed his hand under my chin and tilt my head so our lips would meet.

He brought me closer to him, leaving no space between us. The moment was short lived when air was needed.

"So did I." I whispered to him. He embraces me in his arms once more.

_No Ones POV_

Kim didn't know what was taking so long. Sloane should've been back by now. Kim had somewhat of an idea that brought a smile to her face. "Girls, I'll be back."

"Ok." Rocky and Bree said.

Kim slowly walks outside the room. She sees Jack is out too. Kim walks up to him to see what he knows. "Jack, have you seen Sloane?"

"Does that answer your question?" Jack whispers to Kim. He points to Brody and Sloane, who are hugging and slightly rocking back and forth.

Kim takes out her phone and snaps a picture. She looks at Jack, who's by her side. "I wish I had a relationship like this."

"Honestly, so do I." Jack confesses.

This causes Kim to feel a rush of heat through her body. She smiles and looks at Jack. "We should leave these two alone."

"Yeah. Goodnight Kim." Jack says.

Kim smiles, "night Jack."

**Next Day**

Jerry and Adam woke up at the same time to the smell of breakfast.

"You smell that?" Jerry asks Adam.

Adam looks at Jerry and nods. "Lets go."

The both of them rush downstairs to eat.

In the girls room, Bree and Rocky were already awake and getting ready for the day. Bree and Rocky were also waiting on Kim and Sloane. They were currently sleeping.

"Rocky, so how long have you known Cece?" Bree asked as she did her makeup. Rocky was straightening Bree's hair.

"Long enough to know every move." Rocky responds. "How long have you been hidden?"

Bree looked at her reflection in the mirror. "15 to 16 years."

Rocky was done straightening Bree's hair. "That's a long time."

Bree lets out a chuckle, "yes it is... The past is the past and it should stay that way."

"Do you have any boy in mind?" Rocky teased.

Bree laughed at her, "not yet. Owen was my boyfriend, but we broke up. It was a mutual decision."

Rocky looked where Kim is and sees she's awake. "Kim come on, we have to get ready."

"Don't worry, I don't take long." Kim says.

**9:47 AM**

The whole group was in the living room once more. They were eating breakfast and watching TV.

"Who's picking you up?" Leo asks.

Kim said, "Jack's mom offered us a ride."

"My family is picking me up." Sloane says.

"Same." Brody calls out.

Kim looked around the room, trying to see if anyone is missing. "Where's Cece?"

"With Marcus." Logan gritted through his teeth.

"Calm down Logan." Brody said.

Jerry nodded, "yeah. You can kill him later... if he doesn't kill you first."

Logan rolls his eyes and continues eating. The group hangs out for a bit longer, before most of them left. Brody was with Adam and Chase while Sloane was with Leo and Bree.

"The only thing I find amazing is there are two of you." Adam says while laughing. "What is more amazing than two short people?"

Chase and Brody roll their eyes. Brody leans next to Chase, "is he always like this?"

"Sadly, yes."

There was a knock on the door and Adam yells, "Bree's got it!"

Bree walks to the door wondering who it was. "Douglas!? What are you doing here?"

Douglas looks around before entering the house. "I need to tell you all something. Important. I'm trying to change."

"Can't Mr. Davenport tell us this instead of... you." Bree said in disgust. "Plus, you'll never change."

"Hey, don't you take that tone on me, I'm still your father. Also, he can't tell you because he doesn't know... this." Douglas walks to the living room without knowing Leo, Sloane, Adam, Chase, and Brody were there.

"Ah-ah!" Leo said hiding behind Adam.

Adam turns around looking for Leo. "Dude, it's Douglas." Adam gasps at what he just said, pointing at Douglas. "It's evil uncle daddy!"

"Relax! I'm not going to hurt you. I stopped by to confess something." Douglas sits on one of the couches. "Now that the kids are here, all we need are the parents."

Brody gets his phone to call his parents. Sloane does the same thing. Chase knows Douglas is capable of anything as long as it benefits him.

Mr. Davenport walks in the living room noticing Douglas. "What is he doing here!?"

"I'm here to tell the truth, all of it." Douglas explained as Donald was debating on what to do. "I swear that's all I came here for!"

"What truth?" Donald asked confused. What other secrets did his younger brother keep from him, besides making doubles.

"I'll explain once their parents are here." Douglas points to Sloane and Brody.

Donald looks at the small group then at Douglas. "The sooner the better."

Soon enough, the parents were here. Tasha was beside her husband to know what was going on.

When Sloane's parents arrived at the house, they immediately looked at Douglas. Sloane's mother became very nervous.

When Brody's parents came, they were a bit confused. When Brody's father saw Chase, there was a certain connection he felt.

"Now that we're all here, there is some confessions I have to make." Douglas stood up, walking to Chase and Brody. "Look at you two. Both identical."

"Spit it out Douglas." Donald sneered at his younger brother.

"Remember in the news, they onced announced a missing baby that was taken out of the hospital?" Douglas asked. He took a hold of Chase and shoved him to Brody's parents. "Does he look familiar?"

* * *

_"Local officers are looking for a missing baby that was taken out of the hospital around midday. If you find anything suspicious activity, report it to the police right away... Back to the studio." The news reporter said._

_Another reporter said, "there have been no signs of the child. There are still signs asking for him."_

* * *

"_Since you're subject C, I'll name you Chase." Douglas said while having the baby in his hands. "I shall add strength and speed tomorrow." Douglas sets Chase in his little pod, so he can sleep well, and have is bionic infrastructure ready for tomorrow._

* * *

Brody's mother took a hold of Chase. "You're alive!"

Chase hugged her, but it felt strange. Douglas had taken apart a family to assemble a new one.

"This is beyond lame, are you insane!?" Donald yelled at his brother.

"Wait till you hear the rest." Douglas laughed. Chase looks at Douglas, he knew anything was possible, but to this extent it was upsetting. Then, Douglas received a punch from Brody's dad.

"Don't punch him!" Chase broke away from his mother and got in front of his real father and Douglas. "There's still a lot to clarify."

"Why do you need my parents?" Sloane asks. She remembers what Donald told her yesterday. _Blood doesn't make family, love does._

Sloane's parents began to look at Douglas. He sighed and turned to Bree and Sloane. "You and Bree are not sisters. Bree is my daughter... but you're her clone." Douglas explains. "Your parents wanted a kid, so I gave them a child."

Sloane turns to her parents. "You lied to me. Is that why you both got nervous when I told you about my dream?"

"It was for your own good!" Sloane's mother said. "We don't want to hurt you."

"I know you don't, but you could've told me I was adopted!" Sloane argued.

Bree screamed and started pounding on Douglas's chest. "You monster! I'll never forgive you!"

Adam had to pull Bree back. Tasha gave Bree a comforting hug. She was crying

Adam faced Douglas. "What about me?"

"You were created by random DNA." Douglas explained.

Leo stepped in front of Adam. "Hold up. Aren't you guys half Irish?"

Douglas shrugged. "What are the odds?"

Brody's mother looked at Chase, "come with us."

Chase looked at Mr. Davenport. "I would, but I belong here. You guys must have have a great family. Maybe I can visit you."

His real father smiled, "we respect your decision... We'll be going."

His mom hugged him once more. "Visit us soon."

"I will." Chase whispered to her.

Brody's family left and Sloane's still remained.

"Sloane..." Douglas walked up to her and started stroking her hair. "You look just like her."

Sloane saw what nobody else saw. Honesty, pride, and regret. He did it because something caused his downfall. She doesn't feel scared.

"Sloane get away from his reach." Donald instructed.

"I won't hurt her! She's like Bree." Douglas said. "She's my blood and her blood—Eva."

"Who's Eva?" Bree called out.

Douglas felt a lump form in his throat. "She was my wife, your mother."

"Whatever happened to you in past or now... You won't find that sympathy in me." Sloane stepped away from him and moved back to her parents. "Lets go please."

Before they left, Sloane gives Bree a hug. Bree's eyes were starting to get red since she was crying.

Douglas remained standing, facing his family. Donald walked up to his brother. "You should leave. You've hurt this family quite a lot."

"I'm not the only one." Douglas said back.

"Then go with Marcus. You'll be fine with him around." Adam said.

"No one is safe from Krane! I'd be preparing for what's coming if I were you, because I know I am." Douglas walked out of the house, leaving the rest in a state of confusion. Douglas didn't exactly tell them what was coming.

* * *

**Did that blow your mind?**


	27. The Compromise

**Later**

_No Ones POV_

Cece was in her room, looking at the wall. She did that yesterday when she came home, today was her second day. "I'm so stupid. They were right and I didn't listen."

_Sloane takes Cece left arm, "he's using you."_

_"I don't need you. Cece I never loved you. You are an idiot to believing that I cared for you. You are a vulnerable, pathetic, idiotic girl. You are so naive and innocent. It was so simple to trick you. You have nobody! Not even Rocky, you're alone!" Marcus taunts._

"Marcus is right. I am vulnerable and naive." Cece blinked a couple of times, her eyes were getting dried up.

She looked to her side at the floor. She then saw a pair of shoes at her doorway. "Logan! Did you- um- why are you here?"

Logan sighs and walks in the room. "Cece. I heard what you said. Don't think that way. We may not be the best siblings, but what Marcus did to you is wrong. We won't let him get away with anything."

"We?" Cece asked.

"The group found out about it... Kind of." Logan clarified. Cece glares at her step brother and rolls her eyes. Logan shrugs lifting his arms up. "Hey, just trying to help out here. If you don't want my help or the groups, that's all on you."

Logan began to walk away when Cece pulled on his arm. "NO WAIT!" Logan stopped walking and turned to Cece. "I'm sorry. You were right, I was being selfish, and blinded my self from the truth... You were just trying to protect me." Cece looked at Logan. "Will you forgive me?"

"Apology accepted. Who knows if the rest will forgive you." Cece frowns at Logan as he chuckles. "But I'm sure they'll let you back in."

Logan extended his hand out. Cece shakes his hand as a compromise. "One last thing... This didn't happen, got it?"

"You don't even have to tell me twice!"

_Marcus's POV_

"You have to do this." My dad said, his hand was on my shoulder.

"I don't get you. First you tell me to eliminate. Now you want me to act like nothing happened?" I ask.

Douglas stays silent for a moment to think. "Yes... but I wouldn't say it like that."

I roll my eyes at him. "Look, this is what happens when you share your work. You betrayed my uncle's trust, then Krane betrays your trust. History repeats itself!"

"Anyway! Do this for me, for them, for us. Marcus family is family... and I realized that if Krane does anything to them, I'll be much worse than how I started before." Douglas explains.

I get confused at his statement. What did he mean by 'how I started'? "I'm sensing that you're hiding something else."

"Cause I am." My dad walked over to the couch and took a seat, I followed. "A long time ago, near the time when Donald had taken the kids long ago, my wife had died. I was devastated. Point is, I don't want to go back that time."

I took a deep breath. He was broken all these years and I never noticed.

"Don't say anything kid. Just do what I say-"

"Because it's my last mission, I know." I cut my dad's sentence short.

Douglas smiled, "I'm glad you understand."

"For family." I whisper.

Douglas nods, "for family."

I hug my father, "if anything happens to me, I want you to know that these have been the best 16 years."

"Marcus... you're gonna make me cry."

I chuckle, "don't worry, I won't judge."

**Evening**

_Kim's POV_

"Boys. Are you guys ready?" I look at the guys in front of me.

They looked at each other with determination. "Yes."

"Then let's do this!" The guys each take falafel balls and shove them in their mouths. Sloane had her phone to record them.

Milton, Jack, and Brody were gagging while Jerry ate at a comfortable pace.

Milton couldn't take it anymore and ran to the bathroom.

"Milton just left the race," I announce to the camera, "who will take the lead?"

"There it goes! Milton wait up!" Brody stood up and ran to the bathroom. Sloane zoomed in on Jack and Jerry. Both boys looked like they could give up any second.

Jack looked at the falafel ball in his hand. He dropped it on the floor and laid his head down. Jerry jumped up from his chair, "I won!"

Sloane stopped recording and gave Jerry a high five, he also gave me one. Jerry then hugged his stomach. "You know how they say 'nature's calling'?"

"Yeah," Sloane and I said.

"It's not nature, it's the apocalypse."

"Gross!" We both yelled as Jerry ran into the bathroom. We laugh afterwards.

I turn to Sloane, "so you and Brody?"

"So you and Jack?" She asks back. I roll my eyes. "I know you two have a thing, but won't admit."

"Whatever." I cross my arms and look out the dojo window, it was getting darker by the minute. "We should clean this up."

"Good idea." Sloane and I place the table back in the storage room along with the chairs. Jack decided to lay on the floor to ease the pain.

"Hey guys." Sloane, Jack, and I turn around. Bree and her brothers were here.

"What brings you guys here?" Jack asks. They walk inside until reaching the mat.

Chase says, "we came to warn you about Krane."

"Krane?" I ask.

"He's a mad man!" Bree says. "And we don't want anything to happen to you."

Sloane said, "what about your parents?"

"They're hiding." Adam explains. Brody, Milton, and Jerry come out the restroom.

"Hey." The three of them say. The others wave back.

Brody walks up to Leo. "Leo, how's it been?"

"Well, Davenport is still blown away from seeing doubles."

I have a feeling we missed a lot. "Wait! Is that why you and Sloane are dating? Because you two aren't related?"

Sloane nods her head, "yeah... when you put it that way, geez."

Them Logan, Cece, and Rocky come in here too. I say, "did you invite them?"

"Yeah." Leo says.

"So what's the problem?" Logan calls out.

"We're in the trouble." I simply say.

"Very." Leo comments. I see Chase nudge on Leo's side. Guys, we will never understand them and vise versa.

"Then what's our next move?" Cece asks.

I look at her with a confused look. "Aren't you against us?"

"I was because I thought Marcus was the victim... Now I realize he lied to me, he betrayed me." Cece confessed.

Bree walked up to Cece, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, we all make mistakes."

I see Cece smile nervously. "Yeah, and what a strong grip you have there Bree."

Bree smiles, "I get that a lot."

Everything seems to be back to normal.

_No ones POV_

Ten minutes had passed, the group was hanging out together, having a good time.

"And that's how Chase and I are related." Brody told the group.

Adam raised his hand. Brody raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Adam?"

"How much time has passed?"

Chase looked at his phone in annoyance. "It's been ten minutes."

"Honestly, I just wanna fight." Adam said.

"You want to spar?" Jack offers.

"Nah, I don't want to hurt you... yet." The group's eyes widen at Adam. He starts to laugh, "kidding. I got you good!"

The group starts to laugh along with him. Once the laughter dies down, they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it now?" Jerry walks up to the door. He unlocks it and opens it.

Leo says, "hey, how's it—what the heck!?"

Jerry looks at them and looks at the others inside. "Uhhh."

The real Davenport kids storm into the dojo. Bree walks up to one of them, "who the heck are you!?"

The doubles place their fingers on their necks. Their true identities are exposed. Adam changed into a teen a little stronger than him. Bree turned into a girl with long, dark brown to light brown hair. Chase turned into a boy, who's about Adam's height. Finally Leo turned into a boy much younger than the real Leo.

"Douglas was right!" Chase gets into a fighting stance, his siblings follow—excluding Leo. "Who are you?"

The soldiers also get into fighting positions. S-3 says, "you won't live to know. S-1 now!"

S-1 looks at the large group, scanning their movements. "This war has begun."

* * *

**I haven't updated in a while, but what do you think will happen next?**

**Angel234564: *bows down* Thank you. About the Brody and Sloane thing, as you read, yes they are together again. Thanks for reviewing.**

**TKDP: Thank you so much! One person can make a difference :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Awesomeness: Mighty Med will appear soon :3 Thanks for reviewing!**

**Next Chapter: The End is the Beginning **


	28. The End is the Beginning

**And I'm back with a new chapter! Wow, this took a lot of thought. Who's going to see the season premiere of Lab Rats tonight? I definitely will!**

**TKDP: I can say that I'll throw in a few references of Mighty Med before I finish this book. And the next book will definitely have Mighty throughout the whole thing! Start to Finish. And that's awesome! I'll be sure to check it out!**

**Mynameisprettyy: Yes! Crazy Right? Thanks for reviewing**

**Angel234562: Here's chapter 28. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lab rats IS amazing :D and that's very cool that you'll write fanfiction :) and for your question about Marcus &amp; Douglas, this chapter and the next will answer it. : Awesomeness**

**Wow, long AN XD.**

**Okay, now you can read.**

* * *

_No ones POV_

The Soldiers split up, each taking part of the group. S-3 commanded, "S-29 and S-137 take them down. S-1 and I will stay here."

S-29 and S-137 walked over to the group, their eyes flickered green with control. S-29 clenched his fists as he looked to the group, he didn't speak though. S-137 looked at Jack and Leo, "who should we take down first?"

"You are going to fight me? You're just a little kid!" Jack said. S-137 took a hold of Jack's hand and spun around like a small tornado. Once he lets go of Jack, he stops spinning. Jack was thrown to nearby wall, when he hits the surface there's a loud thump.

"This little man can throw." Kim comments, Cece nods in agreement.

S-29 cracked his neck and advanced towards Leo, Logan, and Rocky.

"I may not know much, but I hope this helps." Logan aimed his foot, trying to kick S-29. The soldier took a hold of Logan's foot, twisted his leg, and causing Logan to fall.

Leo and Rocky both whimpered. Leo yelled, "mommy!"

At that moment, Jack and Kim both kicked S-29, making him fall to the floor.

"Nice aim." Leo complimented.

"Thanks." They both say.

Meanwhile, S-1 and S-3 had the bionics at the last straw.

"This is going to be fun!" S-1 exclaimed.

"Not for long." Bree said.

S-1 smirked at her. "We'll see. Get 'em!"

S-1 and her brother charged at Adam, Bree, and Chase. They geo-leaped out the dojo and into the courtyard.

"Why'd you bring us here?" Adam asked.

The soldiers stood motionless. The bionics turned around as they heard a familiar voice. "If it isn't Adam, Bree, and Chase. Looks like you've met my messengers already."

"It's a shame they think you care about them." Chase says.

"I do." Krane says. He walks over to the two soldiers. Krane places an arm over their shoulders. "Can't you just see the resemblance."

"You disgust me." Bree says.

Krane chuckles and ignores Bree's comment. "Good Luck defeating me and bionic super soldiers."

"There's only two—three... four... you what, forget it." Adam says in frustration.

Chase says, "we'll win—"

"But are going to need a little help." Marcus pops out of the shadows. "What? You guys are going to fight without me?" He walks towards Krane, but keeps advancing until face to face with Chase. "I'll join you guys." He smirks and gets into position. When Marcus heard Chase, he knew he was bluffing.

S-1 advanced to Bree, Kicking the side of her. The girls started to go fast until super speeding, S-1 had the lead.

S-3 speeded to Chase, "you may be smart, but lets see how you fight."

"Like I've always said, clever beats strong anyday."

S-3 didn't like a word that Chase said. The both of them fought hand-to-hand.

Adam took a look at S-29. He looked much stronger. Adam asked, "do you talk?"

S-29 stood in front of Adam looking at him.

"Okay, I'll take that as a no." Adam punched S-29 in the stomach with his strength. S-29 went back a couple a feet, but regained his balance. It didn't take him long to react.

Marcus had the main enemy face to face. It was hard to believe that his money created him. At least he has a heart, he's an android for crying out loud!

"This is a joke?"

"If it is, then you're the punchline." Marcus said back. "Lets finish what we started, shall we?"

Krane used his speed to attack Marcus. Marcus was much faster and was able to dodge each punch Krane threw at him. Marcus used his super strength to kick Krane in the gut. Krane felt the pain, but didn't fall back.

Krane had enough of the teasing. He wanted to end this, be begin the next next generation a superior human race.

"You think this is funny, huh?" Krane asked Marcus. "Here's something that'll make you die of laughter."

Krane created a fireball and aimed it at Marcus. The ball went fast, but reflected off Marcus's invisible shield. The projectile flew to a near by concrete wall, leaving a dark mark.

"You're right I will die laughing." March grew serious once more. "I may die at 16, but that doesn't mean I'm growing weak."

"I will, then you'll have to bow down to me!"

"Over my dead body!" Marcus yelled back.

Krane smirks at Marcus's comment. "As you wish."

Meanwhile the rest were debating on what to do. They were bionic, but not invincible.

"What are we going to do!?" Kim yelled with a worried tone.

Leo came up with a plan. "I have a plan. Kim and Sloane go help out Bree. Jack go help out Adam, Jack help out Chase. The Milton and Jerry take down the little man. The rest of us will be here for our safety."

"Seems fair. Let's go!" Brody says. A portion of the group went outside to help.

Jerry met up with S-137 first. "Play time is over, little boy."

S-137 smiled, "over? The fun has just begun!"

He began to spin and knocked Jerry off his feet. Milton advanced toward the boy with a board. S-137 saw him and spun around with one leg up. He split the board into two. One piece went flying almost hitting Brody.

"Crap!" Brody exclaimed as the wood broke into pieces went striking the wall.

Brody continued to help his brother out. S-3 got tired and used energy transference to grow a red ball of energy.

"Watch out." Chase covered Brody with his force field.

The red energy safely dispersed around the force field, with no harm done.

At the same moment, Kim and Sloane had united their strength to take down S-1. She had the same strength as Adam, which made it very difficult.

"Give it up girls." S-1 said. She had each of their fists into her hands. "You're weak." She began to slowly crush their hands under the pressure.

S-1 flipped the two. Kim and Sloane groaned, yet saw how Bree was able to sneak up on the soldier.

"No one hurts my friends!" Bree spun around and kicked her. She did that multiple times until S-1 finally fell.

Bree took heavy breaths, tired from the battle.

Adam, on the other hand was still full of energy. The reason being, Jack was helping out. They only disadvantage the boys had, was the soldier's ability to geo-leap.

"We need a strategy." Jack called out.

"Like?" Adam asked. They were both back to back, the soldier had geo-leaped away seconds ago.

"I'll distract, you attack." Jack ordered.

S-29 appeared in front of Jack.

"Oh scary, you have super strength!" Jack taunted. S-29 cracked his knuckles, scaring Jack. "Now!"

Adam turned around, stunning S-29 with his heat vision.

"Awesome!" Jack said. He lifted his hand for a high five. Instead he received a red mark on his hand. "Dude! The super strength!"

Adam giggled, "sorry man."

It was up to Marcus to take down Krane. He's the only hope his siblings have.

Marcus stood still, trying figure out Krane's next move. Krane grinned at Marcus, he'd win for sure. "This is just the beginning."

Krane shot electricity from his hand, aiming directly at Marcus. Marcus didn't back down, he used the same ability.

Blue was in dominance compared to the green. If Marcus didn't try harder, Krane would seize the world.

Krane laughed at Marcus. "You're too weak! Give it up, the world is mine!"

"No! It's... NOT!"

Marcus groaned and yelled as he used all his power in his lighting generation. The green light started to consume Krane's blue light. Once the whole lighting bolt turned green Krane vanished. Marcus had killed Krane.

Marcus took deep, uneasy breaths. "I—I did it!"

Marcus felt his legs grow weak and fell to the floor. Adam ran to Marcus. "You okay buddy?"

Marcus smiled and laughed, "yeah. Y—You were right. He is superrrr high maintenance."

S-137 turned to S-1, he looked devastated. "Dad!"

S-1 started to boil inside, they had killed their father.

"You killed him!" She looked at Bree and her brothers. "You destroyed what I loved the most... Now, I'll do it to you." S-1 used her strength to rip out a stake from a chair. She threw the wood, but aimed incorrectly as she fell to the floor. The rest of her siblings had fallen along with her, losing conscious.

The stake went through the window, breaking through the glass and damaging Leo's arm.

"LEO!"


	29. Aiming Fire

_Marcus' POV_

Leo was badly injured. I need to call my father. I looked down to see what happened to the soldiers, they're still down.

"Dad, there's an emergency!" I yell into the phone. "Leo is injured, if we don't do something he—"

I hear shuffling on the other side. "Marcus! I'll be right there. I need you to sneak Leo out of the spot. Got it?"

"Okay, I will."

I hang up and check the time.

**1:35 AM**

Were we really fighting for that long?

I look at the broken window and see the group huddled around Leo. I make my way to Leo, the group kept giving me weird looks.

"What do you think you are doing?" Chase asks.

"Saving your brother," I answer. I pick up Leo and carefully hold his arm in place. "I know Douglas can help save his arm."

"Why should we trust you? Adam asked me.

"I just killed your worst enemy, if it wasn't for me, we'd all be dead; Destroyed one by one by Krane and his soldiers. Just trust me!"

Before they did anything, I sped out of there with Leo. Dad should be out in the parking lot. Once I get to the lot, I look for Douglas's car. He parked pretty close than expected.

I place Leo in the car. I had to sit next to him, to prevent any sharp movements.

"Step on it dad!" I yell.

"I'm going , I'm going." He said back to me.

Now I'm pretty grateful that they don't have geo-leaping. If one of them did, it'd have to be Adam.

I look at Leo, he's very weak. I impatiently tap my foot on the car, he needs to hurry. "Douglas, Leo is losing conscious, hurry up."

"We're almost there, just a couple more minutes."

Douglas stopped the car and we were at the house. I take a hold of Leo and gently take him into the house.

When we get inside, Douglas. Tells me to go to the lab and set Leo on one of the tables.

Douglas comes back with a few things, "this isn't enough to reconstruct his arm. I'm going to need to order some parts from Memorial Hospital."

"Why a hospital?" I ask.

"There are a few things that can't say, for the people who work there. I can tell you that a very good friend of mine knows about this technology." Douglas explained. I wonder who could that be.

I gave him a questioning look. "I thought Dr. Evans help you out?"

"He did, but for your older siblings." He looked into a closeby drawer for something.

"So this man that you're referring to, helped you build me?"

"yes."

To be honest, I ever knew dad had friends after turning my siblings bionic. "What's his name?"

"Horace Diaz."

I looked at the floor for a moment while Douglas dialed a phone number on his cell phone.

"Dad... do you think your brother will forgive us?" I ask.

I hear Douglas sigh at my question. "If this doesn't change his mind, I don't know what will."

_Chase's POV_

Marcus took off with Leo, and we don't know where. A part of me is saying 'don't trust him' and the other 'don't abandon him'.

"Chase, what are we going to do?" Bree asked me.

Adam adds on, "yeah... He owes me money."

I slap the back of his head. I know he was trying to lighten up the mood, but seriously, jokes now?

"Focus!" I demand. "Look, we need to find a way to get Leo back."

"How?" Bree asked.

I turn to our friends, "any ideas?"

Jack shrugs and Milton answers my question. "We really don't. I have to admit, Marcus proved something out there."

My siblings and I look at each other. He had a point.

Milton continued. "I know this is hard—even for us. You have to trust him."

"I know." I start with a serious tone. "But it's too hard."

I see this whole part of the mall is destroyed. "Okay, we need to fix this like nothing happened or at least make it look like a robbery." I point to my siblings. "We'll be looking for Leo."

"Got it," Jack looked at the rest. "Cece, Kim, and Jerry come with me. The rest follow Brody to get a few things."

We all went to our designated areas.

_Jack's POV_

My group went to erase the security footage, but there was a problem. We didn't count on LASERS to prevent us from doing that.

"Now what?" Cece asked. "We'll get caught if we go through."

Kim added, "she's right. There must be another way."

Jerry came running from another hallway to meet us. "No, this is the only way through."

"Then I'll have to risk the chance."

I look at the lasers in front of me. I duck to avoid the first laser. The second row moved into a crisscross pattern. Once I went through, the third one surprised me.

"Careful Jack." I heard the girls squeal.

I crawled on the floor as low as possible, the lasers were right above me. I quickly stand up at the end of the trail.

I see a small number pad on the wall. "Kim what's the code?"

"I do know!? Try the address." Kim yells to me.

I type in 7285.

The lasers deactivate and the rest walk up to me.

"We need to erase the footage of the past 3 hours, just to make sure." I order.

Jerry opens the door until Cece stops him. "There's something on the floor."

"She's right." Kim said. "I have an idea."

She climbs up by using the frame of the door. There was a near by table, so she used it to land.

Kim sees a rod on the ceiling. She jumps up, swings and lands on the opposite table. "I remember the code Milton told us a long time ago, for Eddie."

She types in the code.

473

When the safe opens, Kim deactivates the motion sensors on the floor. We walk in and go on the computer.

"While we erase the footage, you two stay guard." I say.

"On it." Cece answers for the both of them.

Kim stands by my side checking the monitor. I rewind the footage 3 hours. "Look this is when they transform."

Kim points to the screen. "You have to rewind more, that could raise suspicion."

I rewind it another few minutes to the point when the fake bionic trio come in the dojo. "I think up to here is fine."

"Agreed. The only footage they'll find is up to this point." Kim says.

As I get up from the chair, Kim stops me from going back to the hallway. "Jack I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" I ask.

"I know this is rushed, but I can't hold my feelings any longer."

Before I could speak again, she kisses me. as fast as she approached me, was as fast as she moved away.

"Kim?" I question.

She looks at me, but her expression changes.

"You're right, that was a little rushed, but I don't mind." I say with a smile.

I see her face turn into a little shade of pink. She's not the only one who feels that way.

"I think we should wait to tell the others." Kim suggests.

I nod my head in agreement. We were finally going out.

_Milton's POV_

"Where did Rudy say the cleaning supplies were?" I ask.

Currently, we were looking for rags and paint.

"Down here." Sloane says. She takes the gallon of paint off the bottom shelf. "And its not even the color."

"As long as we cover the burned marks, we're good," Logan says.

Brody asks, "with green paint?"

"You have a better idea?" Sloane challenged.

Brody rolls his eyes and gets a few rolls.

"I'll paint, I don't think I can handle the blood on the floor," I comment while holding a paint brush.

"I'll clean it," Rocky offers. "Come on Sloane."

They both go out the small room. Brody takes the paint while Logan and I have the brushes.

"I can't believe we're in this mess," Logan complains.

"We're doing this for our friends, so stop complaining!" Brody snapped at Logan.

Once we were outside, Logan opened the can of paint and dipped a brush in it.

I walk to the second burnt mark on the opposite side of the wall. It was very dark. "Yeah, they'll definitely think robbers were here."

_No ones POV_

Everyone had their own station to do their own thing. They were done by the time it was three in the morning.

At the same time Douglas had repaired Leo's arm with the help of Marcus. Douglas was glad Horace could help him again. The last time they talked was back in the 90's.

Douglas remembers Horace had a secret, it was much bigger than having a superhero hospital. Horace claimed it'd be too dangerous for him to know. Douglas was also okay when Horace called him 'Normo'. He knew it was a nickname Horace came up with.

Douglas chuckled at the memory. He looked at Marcus who had fallen asleep by one of the chairs. Douglas then looked at Leo, he was hoping Leo would wake up anytime soon.

He felt bad. Everyone was in this mess because of him. If only he didn't get as Victor Krane as his partner none of this would've happened. Only if he had never turned Adam, Bree, and Chase bionic.

It wasn't all bad. He has Marcus, Leo is bionic, and the bionic trio saves the world! He had created superheroes for crying out loud! They're the only proof that anything is possible. Because of him, he made bionic humans possible. Although mostly everyone thinks he's dead.

This might be the only way his family will forgive him.

"Where am I?"

Douglas looked down to see Leo with a confused expression. "Leo don't freak out. Let me explain."

"Douglas!?" Leo shrieked. With his scream, he woke up Marcus.

Marcus sat up for a moment, "quiet down, I'm trying to sleep. Can't a robot have his nap, gez."

Marcus laid back down and faced away from his dad and Leo. Douglas rolled his eyes and checked his phone.

_I still have enough time_, he thought.

"Why am I here?" Leo asked once again.

"Listen careful. Unwrap your arm and you'll be amazed," Douglas explained.

Leo give him a suspicious look, but did what he said. Leo slowly took off the white wrap around his arm.

He wouldn't be surprised if there was a long scar starting from his elbow and ending at his wrist. What he saw was astonishing.

"I still have it!" Leo couldn't hold his smile and gave Douglas a hug. "Thank you."

"No problem kid," Douglas said back.

Leo broke away and looked at Marcus. The android was still sleeping. Leo took the chance to get hurt—again—while telling him thank you.

"Marcus," Leo whispered. He shook Marcus' arm.

Marcus slowly turned and woke up. "Do you mind?"

Leo laughed a little. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Marcus sat up, he was surprised at what Leo said. "Come again."

"Look, we may have gotten on the wrong foot, but I want to change that. And thank you for saving my arm." Leo said.

Marcus look at Douglas then back at Leo. "Did you tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

Marcus raised an eyebrow and looked at a nearby trash can. "Okay then. Lets practice shooting. You see that trash can."

Leo nodded. He knew something weird was bound to happen.

"Good. Pretend to throw something in there," Marcus instructed.

"Oh my," Leo said. He pretended to throw a football and a ball of light shot from his hand. "What the heck was that?"

Marcus grinned, "congratulations, you're bionic! You are welcome."

"Awesome!" Leo cheered, yet he was still confused how. "Wait, how?"

"I suggested it," Marcus answered. He stood up and walked beside his father. "Dad knows a guy."

"Marcus, you are awesome... I forgive you." Leo gave Marcus a hug. "I'm sure my siblings will see the good in you."

"I hope so."

Soon there were footsteps that were heard from upstairs. Marcus picked up on the voices.

_"Is he here?"_

_"They're probably downstairs."_

Marcus turned to Leo, "they're here to pick you up."

"Leo! There you are," Chase said in relief.

Adam saw that Marcus was protecting Leo and Leo's arm was healed. "What's going on?"

Leo said, "don't worry. They saved my arm."

"Him?" Bree asked.

"They made me bionic."

Adam was about to attack, but Leo blocked him from Marcus and Douglas.

Leo said, "they want forgiveness."

The bionic trio looked at them and smiled. Chase said, "welcome to the family."

* * *

**Yay! The family is back together, lets see how Donald will take it. There are only three chapters left :( bummer.**

** : Yup Krane is gone. He will not be missed xD Thanks for your review!**

**Mynameisprettyy: Thanks for reviewing.**

**TKDP: Yes you were right :D Bionic Leo is awesome! How could I not include Mighty Med, fr tho. The two shows are meant to be crossover! Yeah, Marcus has had a tough life…**

**Maddie Hess: Idk if you've gotten this far yet. Thanks for the reviews.**

**One last thing if you haven't yet. Vote now for the title of the second book! The poll is up in my profile. If you're a guest, vote in the review section. The results will be said in the last chapter.**

**Oddest Collision: Return of the Fallen**

**OR**

**So We Meet Again**


	30. Party Time

**TKDP: xD I can't say anything what will happen. The trailer on the last chapter will give you a clue. And Mighty Med is the best :D no shame lol. Plus, I saw the Kickin' It finale, it ended well. It'll feel strange without it though.**

**Mynameisprettyy: Ah thanks :D the final chapters are intense.**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

**That Morning**

Logan, Cece, and Rocky went back to the hotel. Not one of their parents suspected a thing, even Flynn and Ty since they had their own thing going on.

Jack and his group were back in their own house, dead tired for the work they had done to protect the bionic trio.

For the lab rats, it was a whole different story.

"Where were you all!?" Mr. Davenport asked. It was very obvious he was upset.

Bree shifted her weight from side to side and said, "we may have defeated Krane."

"The mad man?" Tasha said. The kids nodded.

"That's not the only thing that happened," Adam responded with a goofy smile. He and Leo moved aside to reveal Douglas and Marcus.

Donald and Tasha were speechless.

"Sup Don, Tasha." Douglas greeted.

"What are you doing here!?" Donald asked. "We have no business with you."

"I beg to differ uncle Davenport." Marcus gets beside his siblings. "We're family, plus I saved Leo."

Tasha asked, "from whom or what?"

"Turns out Douglas was right. Krane was planning something and during the fight one of his soldiers threw a piece of wood at Leo's arm... It was almost off of him." Bree answered in a cool tone. She didn't want to go into too many details to avoid a shock.

Tasha gives Leo a hug, she's glad he's okay.

"That's not the only change that's happened," Marcus said.

Leo knew what he meant. "Try not to freak out, but they made me bionic."

Suddenly Tasha broke away from Leo and gave a death glare at Douglas. Douglas got behind Marcus and pushed him forward.

"Don't give me that look, it was his idea."

"Hey!" Marcus pushed his father figure to face his uncle.

Leo extended his right arm, "the bionics are just in my arm."

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that you have strength, so try not to use your arm for a couple of days." Douglas suggested.

"This just got better!"

Donald tug on his brother's arm and motioned Tasha to the lab. The adults left the kids upstairs while they resolved their differences.

"Okay what should we do now?" Bree asked.

Chase stood in thought for a moment. "I got it!"

He took out his phone to dial Jack. Chase arranged a few things with him that left his siblings curious.

"So?" Bree asked, she was impatient like the rest.

Chase smiled in excitement, "get ready, 'cause at two the party starts in Jack's house."

* * *

Jack had called over Logan, they were both setting up for the party.

"Wow, I can't believe summer's almost over." Logan reached for a white table cloth and placed it over the dining table.

"Yeah, time flies by fast," Jack was placing a few wall decorations, yet stopped. "You know what I just realized."

"What?"

Jack faced his brother, "where are you staying after summer is over?"

Logan looked down at the table, "I don't know... I haven't thought about it."

"well you better think fast. We only have about 2-3 weeks left of summer." Jack then continued to place the wall decorations.

_Jack's right. If I stay with one I'll have to leave the other. I get to see them again... won't I?_

Logan tried to shake the thought out of his head. Today would be a good day, nothing else.

* * *

"Okay Rocky, blue and black or white and gold?" Cece asked. She was currently checking the new trend on Twitter. She looked up from her screen when she heard no response. "Rocky?"

Rocky flinched when Cece spoke, she was zoned out. "Sorry... I was just thinking about something important."

"Like?" Cece asked as she sat down next to her.

"I don't think Logan wants to go back to Chicago," Rocky confessed, it was very difficult since they had bonded more.

"Oh," was all that Cece could say.

"Yeah." Rocky was thinking of all the possible scenarios. _Maybe it'd be best if he stayed with his brother. Family is first and that's the step he should take._

Cece said, "just let him stay and if one day he comes back, then you two are meant to be."

Rocky chuckled at Cece's statement. "Where did you hear that from?"

"You." Cece walks up to her closet, "we should get ready for the party."

As Cece picked out her outfit, Rocky stayed in thought once more. _I shouldn't be in the way, he should stay and have a good time._

**2 PM**

Everything was ready to go. Jack and Logan had done well on decorating the place. The only ones present were Cece, Rocky, Milton, Kim, and Bree.

Milton was wondering why Bree was here without her brothers. "Why aren't your brothers here yet?"

Bree chuckled, "they should be here any moment."

"Why are you in a rush?" Kim asks.

"So we can start dancing!"

Milton starts to shake himself and Kim says, "that's not how you dance!"

Kim moves Bree and Logan aside, making her way next to Milton. She starts dancing, then both of them have a dance battle. Rocky and Bree break it up.

"Oh thank God, I do not need to see that again." Marcus calls out. Adam and Chase let go of Marcus and Leo jumps off his back.

"You run faster than Bree!" Leo was breathing heavily.

"Obviously." Marcus said like no big deal. "Btw you are boney, so we're even."

Leo glares at him while the rest laugh at the response.

Jack walks into the living room, "who's missing?"

"Flynn and my brother Ty, if that's okay."

Jack nods his head, "yeah that's cool, no problem."

"Brody, Jerry, and Sloane are missing too!" Bree called out.

Logan moved his hand to Bree's direction, "okay so five people." Logan pauses and centers himself in the middle. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's party!"

The group cheered out loud, they went to get some snacks and drinks. Everyone was having a good time. There was music and most of them were dancing. The missing people had came also.

"Hey long time no see." Ty greets the bionics. Once he gets to Marcus there is a confused expression visible on his face. "Uh, I haven't met you before."

Marcus stood up and shook his hand, "no we haven't. Marcus Davenport."

"Tyler Blue, but you can call me Ty."

"Ah man! My sub is cold!" Flynn whined. Before the party he and Ty had gone to a nearby Subway to by something Ty didn't get anything, only Flynn. "I ordered this hot."

Adam stands and says over the music, "I got you little man!" Adam aimed his lasers at Flynn's food and heats it at the right temperature.

"AWESOME!" Flynn exclaims.

Ty looks at his siblings and Marcus. "I'm guessing you all are like that."

Marcus grins, "yup."

"This has escalated quickly," Ty joked.

Chase laughed, "so has that." Ty and his siblings turn around as he points to Kim, Jack, and Logan having a dance battle.

They were all terrible, but it didn't stop them. Ty and Bree laughed then look at each other.

"Challenge you to a dance battle!" The two of them exclaim at the same time.

Bree gets beside Kim, "let me show you how it's done."

"Step aside boys, Ty is coming through." Ty moved Jack and Logan to the side.

"This just got good." Cece comments.

"No kidding," Jerry says back.

As the two of them battle it out, Logan walked over to Rocky. They walked to the backyard without anyone noticing.

Logan shut the door and faced Rocky. "Listen we need to talk."

"Same," Rocky said. She takes his hand and looks at him, "before you say anything, I want you to know that you are the best thing that has happened to me. Anything that you choose, I'm all up for it."

"Rocky what are you talking about?" Logan was confused.

"I'm talking about you staying here." Rocky bit her lip, "I don't want you to stay."

Rocky hugged Logan. He wrapped his arms around her and looked at the necklace he had in his hand. Logan tightened his grip on Rocky, "I don't want to either."

Rocky said, "stay with me please."

Logan attempted to change the subject. "I don't think we should be talking about this. Plus, we're suppose to be having a good time." Logan breaks away from Rocky. "Look what I got you."

He shows Rocky the necklace. She takes it in her hand and says, "it's lovely. Thanks Logan."

Logan smiles, "now how about that party."

Both of them laugh and walk inside the house. Inside was full of jokes and surprises. When the couple walked inside they saw Leo form an orange orb in his hand.

"You're bionic now?" Jerry asks.

"How?" Brody questions.

Marcus gets beside Leo, he places his hand on Leo's shoulder with a smirk on his face. "I made him bionic."

"Correction, your father did."

"But who's idea was it?" Marcus challenged. "Plus, my dad had to order some parts from a guy name Horace Diaz."

"Your dad has friends?" Leo asked. Marcus had the 'wtf' expression.

"Alright," Chase said with a chuckle. "Milton's passing out cups with soda in it. We are going to say a few words."

Everyone was paying close attention to Chase. "Ever since we came here, you all changed our lives. Bionic or not, you accept us for us. Thank you."

Their friends smiled. Milton said, "we are glad that you're our friends, too. Your secret is safe with us."

"So the superpowers are a secret?" Flynn asked.

Bree said, "yeah. If the government finds out, we are in great danger, even you."

Ty and Flynn nod. They understood perfectly.

"I'm glad we all are friends. So many things unite us and it's a blessing." Sloane says

"I think we did well." Bree says after her.

"As long as we don't see Krane again, we good." Adam holds his cup out, "for friends and accepting that we are different."

"For friends!" The Davenport kids cheered and the others followed. Life was beginning to be good after all.

* * *

**Oh Leo and Marcus' relationship is interesting xD. Don't miss the last chapter that'll be up in about two weeks, if not then sooner. There will be some bonus material like a scene in the next book and a trailer :3 And check out a new one-shot that I made, it talks about the villain's perspective. I made a video about it also, link's in the bio.**

**The final chapters:**

**Who Will It Be?**

**One Last Time**


	31. Who Will It Be?

After the reunion, Jack's words kept repeating in Logan's mind. Would he stay here in Seaford, or go back to Chicago to be with Rocky? This was a very important decision.

He never knew he had a brother until coming here. If Cece had never signed up for the dance competition, his father would have kept the secret until his near death. Yet for once Cece did do something that benefited him.

But isn't she the one who tried to drift Rocky and him apart? Rocky and him were planning to do many things most young couples do. He knows she's the one, but where does that leave his family . . . his brother.

**~The Next Day~**

_Cece's POV_

Today my mom told us to pack. We would leave Seaford in a couple of days to go back to Chicago. To tell you the truth, I'm glad about that, I don't think I can stand this place any longer.

One thing that has caught my eye is Logan. He's been distant since the party. It's a weird impulse, but I really need to talk to him.

I get up from the couch and see Logan at the small dining table.

"Sup Logan."

Logan placed his phone on the table, "hey Cece."

"It's so obvious something's wrong, spill."

Logan sighed and said, "I want to go back to Chicago, but I don't want to leave my brother behind."

This is when I thought of something, "then bring him to Chicago! As much as it will pain me to have two step-brothers, it'll be worth it."

Logan nods his head for a moment, "I think I have a better plan."

Better? What could be better!? For once I am helpful!

_Sloane's POV_

I was walking with Kim to Bree's house. When I knocked on the door, a dog could be heard on the other side.

Kim told me, "I think we're at the wrong house."

I laughed, "hope not."

There was shuffling on the other side, it was Douglas. "Hey girls."

"I didn't know you guys have a dog now?" I asked.

Douglas smiled, "now you know . . . Otis." He whistles and a dog appears at the doorway. He was so adorable! Kim and I pet the dog then walked inside.

Douglas said, "though it's not all fun and games." He points to the living room where our friends are. Chase had a tissue box beside him and was sneezing like crazy.

"Oh," Kim said for the both of us.

"I'm surprised you haven't had a glitch yet," Douglas said.

"All ready did . . . and it was gross." Adam walked in clean, this might of happened an hour ago.

Leo laughed at his older brother, "yet hilarious."

"I'll catch you all later," Douglas and Otis walked outside and disappeared from my vision when the door shut.

I sat next to Bree and Kim next to Marcus. Kim said, "so how's life been?"

"We're leaving town soon," Bree said. She put her phone away and faced Kim, "we're packing tomorrow and leaving a few days after."

"Aw, I'm going to miss you all," I say.

"You're welcome!" Marcus says. I swear all of us turned to him. "What? It's true! Without me, you all wouldn't be so close to each other."

Leo says, "point goes to Marcus."

"I guess yesterday's party was a goodbye thing." I kept looking over at Chase, he was distracting—correction, his sneezes were. "You seriously have to find him another room."

"Hey!"

The rest of us laugh and I say, "kidding."

Kim gets her phone out to text someone, but I didn't know who. Kim types something and when she received the response, she finally told us. "I texted Cece and Rocky to see if any of them responded. Cece said sure, but she's waiting for Logan to come back, which I'm guessing he's with Rocky."

"Why'd you text them?" Adam asked.

"I want us all to be together at the dojo for one last time." Kim says.

_No ones POV_

Rocky and Logan went on a date. They walked throughout the mall and ate at a restaurant, but when it was time they both said bye.

"Rocky this was so much fun," Logan said as he held her hands.

Rocky smiled, "same."

Logan didn't want to do this, but he had to. "Listen, I've had the best moments with you, but it's time for me to man up and tell you what's happening."

"What is it?"

"Rocky, I'm staying here in Seaford with my brother." Logan said. Rocky tried to hold herself from crying, it wasn't like he was going to stay here forever.

"It'll only be for a year, so I guess that's the good side of things." Logan hugged Rocky, trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry."

Rocky slightly smiled, "it's fine. Family should be first right now. We're still teens."

"Jack already knows about my decision..."

"I should get back to the hotel, I need to start packing." Rocky lets go of Logan and walks off without another word.

* * *

Back at the Davenport (temporary) household, Douglas came back with Otis. The group showed Otis cool tricks—except Chase of course—and would give him snacks.

They were were waiting on Bree to get ready since they were going to the dojo for the last time.

"What took you so long?" Leo whined.

Marcus chuckled, "yeah, we were about to leave without you."

"What a liar," Kim said, "you said if Bree doesn't come down in the next five minutes, you would eat something from Adam's incredible edibles."

Bree smiled in a confused way, "you're welcome?"

"Oh! Cece is going and Logan. Rocky is staying at the hotel . . . Aw, I wonder why?" Kim said as she looked af her phone.

"Same." Sloane stands up and stretches herself. "We should get going."

"We should, Chase lets go!" Adam calls out.

Chase was already beside him, "I'm going, calm down!"

Adam rushes to the door to open it for the rest, he looks inside for the last time, "bye Otis!"

Otis barks at Adam in response.

* * *

"Okay, so Rudy is here to give you something." Jack starts to walk to Rudy's office, but jumps back when Rudy bolts out the door.

"I found it!" Rudy had something in his hands. Adam and the rest of his siblings were waiting impatiently wondering what the item is.

"What is that?" Leo asked.

Rudy opened his hand to reveal small rocks. Each of the rocks were different color. Rudy handed them out to the bionics.

"What is this for?" Bree asked as she examined her rock.

"It symbolizes union. Whenever you look at this. Think of each other." Rudy smiled at the small group.

Chase looked at his siblings, then at Rudy, "thank you."

"It was an honor to have you here," Rudy said. "Bring it in."

They smiled and had a group hug. Jack closed in and so did the others.

* * *

***Wipes away tear* The group is leaving! :'(**

**TKPD: I'll work my magic around it ;) Don't ya worry :D**

**awesomeness: Cause Adam is . . . Adam. I am sad Kickin it ended :C That was one of my favorite Disney XD shows. (My computer doesn't like your username it acts funky around it O.o)**

**Mynameisprettyy: You said that for last chapter wait till the next and final one . . . it will blow your mind!**

**I mean . . . so what are your predictions for next chapter? I'd really like to know what you think :D See ya next week or Friday.**


	32. One Last Time

**~1 Week Later~**

_Chase's POV_

Leo, Bree, and Adam were upstairs packing their last bags, Marcus decided to take a nap, and I was checking off what I had packed.

"Phone, headphones, and speaker . . . check." I went down the list making sure I didn't forget anything.

Douglas came upstairs with a box and Otis was right behind him. "Could you tell the others to hurry up, Don and I are down to the last box."

"Sure." I ran upstairs to advise the others.

"Adam . . . Leo, Douglas said to hurry up we're about to go."

They nod and I walk to Bree's room. "Bree, Douglas said to hurry up we're almost leaving."

"Okay."

I saw her used her superspeed when I said to hurry up. I went back down stairs to walk Marcus up, we wouldn't want to leave without him.

He was sleeping on the couch, it was weird because he still needs his capsule.

I shook his shoulder to wake him up, "Marcus, get up . . . we're leaving now."

He didn't move at my touch, "Marcus? . . . Marcus get up . . . Marcus!"

I started to breath rapidly, it was a scary thought, this couldn't be happening. "Douglas! Mr. Davenport!"

Mr. Davenport and Douglas rush into the room. Leo, Bree, and Adam come running from upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Davenport asked.

"Marcus won't wake up," I said to him. Douglas made his way to Marcus to check his pulse. He checked multiple times and every moment counted.

Douglas turned to us, his eyes started to get watery, but he tried to hold them back. "His time has ran out."

I saw Leo's eyes, how they widen in shock. Adam and Bree's eyes started to form tears, but neither of them cried.

Douglas held onto Marcus' hand and his head rested on the small space of the couch. He mumbled a few words, but I didn't listen carefully.

Mr. Davenport laid his hand on Douglas' shoulder. There was a random knock on door that made us all flinch.

"I got it," I said in a soft voice. I didn't want to look at the scene any longer, it was too painful to watch.

When I opened the door, Jack and friends stood there. I tried to seem like nothing was wrong, but it was so hard to fake it. "Hey guys."

I heard footsteps behind me, it was my siblings.

"Hey . . . What's the matter?" Jack asked us. I turn to the living room and the adults were still beside Marcus.

I motioned my hand to let them take a look at was going on. We couldn't hide this from them. The girls and Jerry gasped, Jack, Brody, and Milton tilted their heads down.

"Sorry for your loss, bro." Brody told me.

I slowly nod my head and turn to Bree when she starts speaking. "I think you should leave, we all might get in trouble."

"Good call," Milton says. He walks out along with the others. I close the door and walk back to the living room.

"So what's going to happen with Marcus?" Bree asks Douglas.

Douglas sighed at her, "I think I have to take him back with Horace at MMH."

"MMH?" Leo asked. I was also confused and I'm the smartest man alive!

"Memorial M. Hospital."

"Goodluck . . . I guess," I say. If we keep asking for answers, we'll be more confused than ever. I wonder what Tasha is going to say when she finds out about this.

Mr. Davenport told us to finish packing. He and Douglas would take of the situation.

It hurts to say goodbye.

_No ones POV_

Sloane and Brody were hanging out after a time of confusion. They were both happy to be together.

The young couple were looking at the rushing water of a small creek. They were on a wooden bridge, slightly leaning on the railing.

"So what do you have to say after what we've been through?" Brody joked.

Sloane laughed at responded, "I missed you a ton and you are still the same."

"I've missed you a lot too. I'm glad we are together because I could do this." Brody pecked her lips then smiled.

Sloane said, "same."

* * *

The girls and their families had left Seaford a few days ago. Logan said goodbye to his family to stay with the other half for a year. His father knew about it and so did his mother. They had both agreed when Logan made the decision to stay here.

The Davenport family would leave this week since they didn't live out of the state. Before they left, Douglas gave Marcus to Horace. It would be suspicious if they had a burial for a child that isn't even register. Chase wanted to stay in Seaford also, but his real parents told him saving people and being with his siblings is more important.

"Blood doesn't unite, love does."

They knew if one wasn't there, the team could fall apart. Davenport had to explain to them how he could do all these amazing things, along with his older siblings.

The Wasabi Warriors were upset summer was near it's end and their friends had to leave. Though they did learn from them. It was to never give up because they'd soon reach paradise, and to enjoy the moment.

_Bree's POV_

We may have left Seaford, but the memories that were created over the summer will be unforgettable. I am thankful for that and for what life will offer my family and I. The group in Seaford aren't just friends, they're family, and that has taught me many things.

In worse case scenarios, you never turn your back on family . . . because they'll be the main support in your needs. The family . . . my family will be stronger than ever and we will conquer anything in our path for the greater good.

* * *

**Cast**

Order of appearance

_Bree Davenport/Sloane Jennings _**Kelli Berglund**

_Donald Davenport _**Hal Sparks**

_Chase Davenport/Brody Carlson/Spike _**Billy Unger**

_Adam Davenport _**Spencer Boldman**

_Leo Dooley _**Tyrel Jackson William**

_Rocky Blue _**Zendaya Coleman**

_Logan Hunter/Jack Brewer _**Leo Howard**

_Flynn Jones _**David Cleveland**

_Cece Jones _**Bella Thorne**

_Kim Crawford _**Olivia Holt**

_Jerry Martinez _**Mateo Arias**

_Milton Krupnick _**Dylan Riley Snyder**

_Georgia Jones _**Anita Barone**

_Ty Blue _**Roshon Fegan**

_Marcus Davenport _**Mateus Ward**

_Douglas Davenport _**Jeremy Kent Jackson**

_Rudy Gillespie _**Jason Earles**

_Victor Krane _**Graham Shiels**

_Tasha Davenport _**Angel Parker**

_Phil _**Dan Ahdoot**

_Frank Bickle _**Wayne Dalglish**

_Jeremy Hunter _**Anthony Starke**

_S-1_ **Ashley Argota**

_S-3 _**Cole Ewing**

_S-29_ **Joel Michael Kramer**

_S-137_ **Max Charles**

* * *

S-1 and her brothers had geo-leaped to a warehouse, they were lost. S-29 had S-137's hand for two reasons; For the safety of his younger brother and 137 couldn't geo-leap.

"S-1 are you sure you know where we're going?" Asked S-137.

Just then she smiled, "yes, this it."

They opened the door and their siblings all stood there in their capsules. S-29 slowly closed the door to not wake up the rest.

S-137 smiled at what he saw.

"Your plan worked Mr. Krane!" S-3 said.

"Oh, that's just the first part." Krane had a tablet in his hands. "Soon, the world will know about Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"What about us?" S-1 asked.

Krane showed the footage to the four soldiers, "they won't know about us."

Soon Krane started to laugh and the soldiers joined in. The bar was filled with a blue tone.

_100% Uploaded._

* * *

**So this book is officially complete! How did you think of it? Krane is still alive! Whaatttt!? He's not stopping there, right? ;)**

**Wow that's a lot of chapters too. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this and for reviewing. It was my first fanfiction ever to be published here on and first crossover too! :O I really loved the guesses and feedback, it'd always made my day . . . No this isn't a goodbye.**

**My good friend TKDP is making a crossover :O You should check it out. It'll have Disney and Disney XD shows!**

**Now as you all know, there is a second book. That won't be uploaded until May (or around May), but I have the winning title.**

**The next book will be titled 'Oddest Collision: Return of the Fallen'**

**Also there is a teaser I made, the trailer will be on youtube soon. The second book will be under Lab Rats and Shake It Up crossover section. Now stay toon for a sneak peak and trailer. This is only exclusive for fanfiction.**

* * *

Oliver motioned out the place while walking to the coat rack. He gets his doctor coat, then walks over to the training room. Skylar was there sitting on one of the couches. "Hey Skylar."

"Hey . . . " Her words trail off as she supports her head on her fists. Skylar's elbows were on her thighs.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked sitting next to her.

She looks at Oliver, "is it wrong to be jealous of a person with powers?"

Oliver was shocked when she said that, yet not so much at the same time. It's obvious that she would feel that way. Losing your powers must be tough.

Oliver was wondering at what person she was referring to. "Who's this person you're talking about?"

"People." She clarified. Skylar takes out a magazine from under the couch giving it to Oliver.

He looks at the cover of the page, it shows two guys and one girl. The tall guy was behind the shorter one at the right and the girl at his left.

The tall guy had his arms crossed. The shorter one had his right hand by his chin and his left arm supporting his elbow. The girl had both arms on her hips.

It took him a minute to realize who were they.

_**Bionic Humans: The World's Superheroes!**_

_**page 27**_

Oliver would flip each page, skimming through the passages. Each person had two full pages with information. _Yes that's them! Adam, Bree, and Chase!_

"You want their powers?" Oliver asks.

Skylar nodded, "yeah. See look at their powers! They're amazing!"

Oliver takes a look at Adam's abilities, Skylar points at the list. "The heat vision looks cool cause I use to have it. The blast wave sounds awesome."

Both of them look at the next page. "She has speed and invisibility, I use to have that also."

Oliver turned the page revealing 'The Youngest Davenport'. It literally said that on the page. Skylar goes down the list of his powers. "And look at his! Molecular kinesis, levitation, and a force field!"

"But your abilities are awesome too!" Oliver tried to cheer her up.

"They were and now they're gone because of the annihilator." Skylar snatched the magazine out of his hands. She stood up walking to the door, "Ima look up my fantasy powers . . . Don't judge me."

* * *

**Beautiful Supernova productions**

_"As long as we don't see Krane again, we're good," Adam said._

_"For friends!" The bionics cheered._

**All happy endings**

"Kim! Sloane! You two are here!" Bree squealed.

The other two girls squealed.

**Have to crumble somewhere.**

"He's back and he has an entire bionic army." Chase announced to the Davenport brothers.

—O—

"Why do I have to take your stupid orders!? They're not always perfect!"

"Because I'm mission leader! Can you come up with anything!? If you're so irritated then just quit, it's not the first time!" Chase yells back to Bree.

—O—

"He's almost here!" Rocky yelled out loud.

**More secrets tear apart**

Bree was crying as she told Cece, "I've fallen for the enemy."

—O—

"I wish we had never even met!" Brody yelled at his brother.

**New alliances are made.**

"Mighty Med, the world's first superhero hospital." Oliver and Kaz introduced. The Lab Rats awed at the site.

—O—

"I'm Skylar Storm an ex-superhero."

—O—

"Eddie!?" Jack and his friends exclaimed.

**And New enemies are formed.**

Skylar had manipulated the color of her streak. "Better."

—O—

"Leo killed my sister!" Sebastian yelled.

**Hope is what they wish.**

"Just bring him back!"

"We don't mess with the dead, Bree!" Douglas argued back.

—O—

"There has to be a way to return my powers," Skylar pleaded.

**But who will conquer it all.**

"There's A Storm coming . . . Skylar Storm."

**Oddest Collision: Return of the Fallen**

**Premieres in May 2015**


End file.
